Here Without You
by Justicerocks
Summary: Pre-Series A\U co-written with Milady29. Matt is a Marine who meets Gabby at Molly's on her 21st birthday. They fall in love and when he goes overseas the communicate back and fourth with letters and pictures. Will Matt make it home to his girl? What will happen if he doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N:** Hey everyone, so this chapter is being written by **Milady29** and myself. She wrote the first chapter all I did was edit it a little and add in the part at the very end with Eva and Diego. We hope you like this chapter and please leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

 **Chapter 1**

 **June 2003**

A bit nervous, Gabby walked inside after Antonio. She had heard so many stories about this bar. She knew he went there often and it was exciting to finally be able to go with him.

Surprised she looked at all the balloons hanging around and the big poster that said ''Happy 21st birthday Gabby.''

''Did you do this, Tonio?''

''Yeah, everything for my baby sis.'' Antonio smiled at his sister.

Gabby turned to look at him, a sassy smirk on her face, ''I am 21 now.'' She walked after Antonio and Laura into the bar. Antonio ordering drinks as the girls found a table.

Returning the table Antonio handed Gabby a glass of wine before giving Laura one, ''Now, sis. I finally have the honor to give you your first official glass of wine.''

''Antonio, you know mom and dad gave me a glass of wine be-'' before she could finish the sentence he shook his head with a smirk.

''Don't ruin the moment.'' Her brother said and she smirked as she hit her glass against his and Laura's and took a sip.

Just then, Jay Halstead came walking their way and Gabby smiled at him. She knew him very well because he was her brother's best friend. He hugged her, Gabby seeing a present in his hands.

''Hey Gabby, happy birthday.''

''Thanks Jay, having my first legal wine!'' She smiled at him.

''It is not much, but I hope you like it.'' He said then and she unwrapped it, excited to find some hoop earrings. All of the singers she looked at in the magazines were wearing them and she smiled happy.

''Thanks Jay, I love them!'' She thanked him and he sat down next to Antonio. The two talking about recent cases the Intelligence Unit had and how they both wanted to be promoted to Detective. Laura was listening to the conversation, used to this kind of thing but Gabby's eyes wondered.

At the bar she saw a man she'd never seen before was leaning over the bar ordering drinks. He had short blonde hair and as he turned her way she saw his blue eyes. He saw her and gave her a small smile before taking the beers he'd ordered to table with another man. Gabby knew the man at the table as Jeff Clarke Antonio's old friend from the Marines.

"That man talking to Jeff Clarke is very good looking," Laura whispered suddenly into her ear.

Gabby turned to stare at her sister in-law, "I guess."

'Oh come on Gabby!" She laughed, "I know that look, plus you can tell me. I won't tell Antonio; you know I keep secrets; you've always talked to me.

She was right, Gabby told her all of the personal problems she couldn't tell her mother and Laura had always given her advice like an older sister would, "Alright. He's cute, do you know him?"

"No," She shook her head, "Go and talk to him." She encouraged.

"No, it's alright," She looked at Antonio and saw Jay had left and she could see him sitting with other officers from the twenty-first, "Antonio isn't that your friend Jeff Clarke over there?"

"Yeah," He nodded and went over to talk to him Gabby and Laura following.

''Jeff Clarke, I haven't seen your ugly face here in a while!'' Antonio said then and Jeff

Clarke hit his hand, the two men sharing a quick hug.

''Well, I haven't seen you in a while either. '' Jeff Clarke laughed and Antonio nodded.

'

'Yeah, trying to get a promotion at the district, two young kids and a wife that is still trying to start her own bakery, it is all a bit busy.'' Antonio said and Jeff nodded understanding.

''Diego is 2 now, right?''

''No, he just turned 3.'' Antonio said as he opened his wallet, showing the picture he had in there of Diego on his third birthday, smearing the cake all over himself. Not on the picture, but still vivid in her mind Gabby smirked with the thought of Diego smearing it all over his older sister and she smirked softly. Antonio showed some other pictures and Jeff smiled.

''He looks just like you.''

''We are still hoping that will still wear off.'' Gabby said, no longer able to keep her mouth shut. If she wanted to talk to the guy, she had to talk, at least and Jeff laughed.

Antonio glared at her and at Laura who was laughing a well, "My daughter Eva," He showed him another picture, "She looks like my wife Laura; I'm hoping she grows out of it, don't want the boys liking her."

"Oh Antonio Dawson! She still thinks boys have cooties!" Laura smacked the back of his head, "You have a few years to go."

"Good."

"Hi Laura," Jeff stood to shake her hand. She smiled and shook his hand, "And you," He turned to look at Gabby, "Happy birthday Gabby."

"Hey Clarke," She grinned, "Good to see you again."

The blonde guy moved forward and shook her hand then.

''Happy birthday.'' The blonde man said friendly as he shook her hand, suddenly getting called away by another man at the other end of the bar and he excused himself, walking away then and Gabby looked a bit disappointed as he walked away. It made her feel stupid since she didn't even know him, but he seemed like a nice guy and she wanted to get to know him.

''Who is that?'' Antonio asked then as he saw his sister looking.

''Matthew Casey, I met him during training and helped him out a bit here and there. Poor guy has been through a lot. A lot of family drama, he was in the fire academy, worked as a firefighter for a few years – actually just got promoted to lieutenant but then he lost his best friend in a fire on a call and now he joined the marines. He wanted to meet some people tonight since he hasn't had much contact with people since his friends died so he tagged along. We are going overseas together in eleven weeks.'' Clarke explained.

''You are going back overseas?''

''Yes, duty is calling.'' Clarke said Antonio nodded understanding again.

Gabby's attention turned back to Matt and he saw the man he was talking to go away. She took a deep breath and walked up to talk to him. ''Hey, I heard you are going overseas soon.''

''Yeah, big change.'' He said, and he seemed a bit shy. But Gabby wasn't so sure if it all shyness and she was afraid she was bothering him.

''I congratulated you but I haven't introduced myself…I am Matt.''

''Well, I'm Gabby buy you know that.'' She smiled.

''Yes.'' He smiled then. ''So how old did you turn today – or is it really rude to ask a girl that?''

''21.'' She chuckled.

''So can I buy you your first drink?''

''I already had two.'' She admitted. ''But I can buy my own wine.''

''Then I guess I will buy you your third wine, I can live with that. And since you are the birthday girl I am going to get you a drink.'' He said then as he walked to the bar, ordering a wine for her and another beer for himself. He came walking back with the drinks and she smiled.

''Thank you.''

''You are welcome. '' Matt said friendly. ''So are you still studying?''

''Yes, I am studying to become an EMT…I might want to become a doctor.''

''That is awesome.'' Matt nodded then. ''I used to work at a firehouse where EMT's worked…but yeah…I am a marine now.''

''What made you join the marines?'' Gabby asked, trying to get the conversation going. After asking the question she realized he was searching for the right thing to say and felt guilty.

''Wanted to do something else.'' He said then although she could hear he was lying. But he gave her a smile then again and she Antonio and Lauren looking at her and at Matt and

''Have you talked to my brother yet? He used to be a marine.'' Gabby said and Matt shook his head. Gabby got up and he walked after her as she walked back to her brother.

''This is my brother, Antonio. He was a marine for five years.'' Gabby said a bit proud as she always felt proud talking about her brother.

''Nice to meet you, sir.'' Matt said as he shook Antonio's hand.

''Stop it with the sir.'' Antonio smiled then and offered Matt a beer.

''So what made you sign up for getting deployed?'' Antonio asked then.

''Ready to serve this country.'' Matt said then and Antonio nodded.

''I am sure you will do a great job. Where are you going?''

''Iraq.'' Matt said and although Gabby didn't even know him that well, it made her a bit concerned since she knew the war had been so bad there and he was heading towards that war zone in a few weeks.

''I am sure they will be happy to have you there.''

''Thank you.'' Matt said then and they chatted a bit more.

''I still have a job to do tomorrow morning. So I should head home soon.'' Matt said then and Gabby walked to the door with him after he said goodbye to everybody else.

''Can I have your number? Maybe we can text some time….'' She asked carefully and he nodded, giving her his number.

Antonio looked a bit concerned as his sister was laughing at Matt, waving.

''What is wrong?'' Laura asked as she stood against her husband, whom was looking so concerned as his sister.

''I…I am not sure about Gabby get involved with a marine…he is a nice guy…but he is also getting deployed in eleven weeks…and it will be a long time she won't see him and I don't want her to get hurt.''

''Antonio, you are too concerned about your little sister. They only know each other for a few hours now…maybe they won't even like each other. Clam down.'' Laura said then, as she knew how much her husband could get worked up from the idea of Gabby dating a guy.

''I know. I just don't like my little sister growing up.''

''You brought her to this bar yourself Antonio Dawson. The blame is on you.'' She teased him.

* * *

Just after midnight Gabby, Laura and Antonio walked into Gabby and Antonio's parents house; Gabby was still living at home and their parents had watched Eva and Diego for the night; the kids in question were asleep on the couch.

"Welcome back," Jose' whispered as he walked into the family room, "How was your first trio to a bar sweetheart?" He asked his daughter.

"It was good," She smiled as she saw Laura and Antonio pick up Eva and Diego. She loved her niece and nephew and even though she was only twenty-one she knew she wanted to get married and have kids, she'd always known that.

"Mommy," Diego opened his brown eyes sleepily.

"Yeah sweetie, go back to sleep," She kissed her young son's forehead and in a few seconds he'd fallen back to sleep. Unlike her brother Eva didn't even stir, her curly brown hair falling over her father's shoulder as he lifted her up into his arms.

Antonio saw the look on his sister's face and knew what she was thinking about. It was obvious she wanted kids he could only hope that he she had them with Matt, in the future of course, that he wouldn't die before he got to meet them or die while serving overseas. He didn't want Gabby to have to go through any pain and even though he knew it wasn't possible he'd still try his hardest to make sure she didn't have to experience it.

* * *

 **A\N:** We hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let us know.

 **Up Next:** Gabby and Matt meet again at Molly's but things go south when Matt bumps into old friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** Hi all, thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the fist chapter, it means so much to both of us. I wrote most of this chapter but **Milady29** added in some more detail to the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Gabriela," Esmeralda walked into the kitchen, Antonio behind her, "Your brother's here to see you."

"Ugh," She groaned, still hung over from the previous night, "What is it Antonio?"

He snuffled on his feet; looking around the kitchen, anywhere but her, "Mind if we talk alone?"

Now their mother was worried, "Antonio-" Even though her daughter was twenty-one she would always be her baby.

"It's nothing bad ma," He assured her.

"Okay," She trusted her son to take care of his sister, "I'll be upstairs."

They walked through the house of their parents. Antonio remembered growing up here and his old room was still there upstairs, although it was now used as the room Eva and Diego slept in when they stayed here. They walked into the room beside it, Gabby's bedroom. Antonio took a look around, not having been here in a while and only now he realized that most of the boy band posters were gone. Maybe she was really growing up.

"Okay Antonio," Gabby stood up, looking at him her arms crossed, "I know what you're going to say. Don't even say it," She shook her head, "It's Saturday, all I want to do today is take an Advil for my headache and sleep all day."

"This is important Gabby," He insisted, "I need to talk to you about Matt."

For a second it was completely silent until Gabby finally moved.

She narrowing her eyes and took a deep breath in order to keep her composure, "I told you not to say it!"

"I'm just trying to protect you! He's going overseas Gabby! You remember how worried Laura was about me?" He said, trying to talk some reason into his sister.

"Yeah," She swallowed an Advil with a glass of water.

"Well we knew each other for years. It was hard; I know you know how hard it is. There's a possibility Matt could get badly hurt or…"

"Don't say it!" She warned tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"But is true Gabby! I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into! You won't be able to see him for six months! And half the time you wont even know where he is or if he's okay! Do you really want that?"

"I can deal with my own love life Antonio!" She glared at him; "I'm not a baby anymore! I thought you stopped worrying about everything I did when you had kids?"

"I worry about all of you. Come on Gabby," He looked at her, "Think about this before jumping in with two feet!"

"I like him! You can't tell me you don't like him, He called you Sir! He's a marine and a former fire fighter, He'll have Jeff to watch over him."

"That doesn't matter Gabby! You know that!"

"Stop it Antonio!" She was really angry now, "Just stay out of my love life and go away!"

"Gabby I'm just worried about you!"

"Well I don't want you to be! I should be old enough to choose my own boyfriend's now. I don't need you to come and scare him away!"

"Boyfriend are you-"

"JUST GO!"

"Okay, okay," He threw his hands up in the air and left.

Upset Gabby sat down on the bed and grabbed her phone from her nightstand and opened the flip phone; her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw she had a text from Matt. He wanted to meet up and as she hadn't been able to think about anything else than him this morning – besides the headache – she smiled and replied she would be there.

Gabby walked into the dinner nervously. She was wearing jean shorts and a nicely fitted top. She'd been nervous about what to wear. Matt had called her shortly after noon and asked if she wanted to meet for a late lunch, she accepted and they agreed to meet at a diner not far to where both of them lived. She wasn't sure if it was a date or not so she dressed in clothes that she hoped went for either.

Matt was sitting at a table near the window and she went over to him, "Hey," She grinned.

"Hey," He grinned back "You look-" She was beautiful; he'd never been so nervous around a woman as he was around her.

"Thanks," She blushed, "I'm glad you texted."

"Yeah… uh- I hope I didn't' wake you up."

"No, no I was up," She picked up the menu and looked at the choices of what she could order. She decided on a simple sandwich. The waitress came and took their orders and left. Then there was an awkward silence between them, neither one knowing quit what to say.

"So uh-" Gabby couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue she'd ever seen. She also loved the way his shirt fitted him just so she could see the outline of his chest. Her mind was wondering with things she shouldn't be thinking about; especially considering they had just met.

"So tell me more about your classes," Matt broke the silence.

"Oh they're alright, I'm going into my second year in the program in September," She explained, "I'm really hoping to either get a job right away or maybe go to med school. I'm not sure what I want to do yet. What about you are you nervous going to Iraq? Do you know what you'll be doing?"

"I am nervous," He admitted, "And for now I'm just a marine although I would like to get involved in more rescue missions behind enemy lines."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It is but with my fire fighter training I think I'd be good at it; like you I'm not sure though," He stopped talking as there food came. They fell back into silence as they ate. After they finished they were again silent until Gabby spoke up, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," He nodded and got out his wallet to pay.

"Oh no," She insisted, "You don't have to pay."

"I want to," He put down the money and stood up.

"Thank you," She smiled gratefully. "I want to show you where Laura, my sister in-law wants her bakery to be," She told him as they walked into the summer air, "It's just a few blocks away. It's this little cute shop; it's been on the market for awhile and she has a good chance of getting it if Antonio can get that promotion at work."

"Ah," He enjoyed hearing about her family; he just hoped she didn't ask him about his. "You see your family a lot?"

"All the time. Antonio and I are ten years apart but we're really close and I love Laura like a sister, my parents are great too. I still live at home with them but I'm hoping to move out soon."

The arrived at the store and Matt smiled. It was a small building in the middle of a quiet street just off a main road. "It seems perfect."

"It is; she loves it and I know she'll be disappointed if she doesn't get it," She explained and then shook her head, "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"I like to hear it. Also, I love doing constructing work. I want to offer my help, but since I will be gone in 11 weeks I might not be much of a help.''

''I am sure she could use your help though. Every time Antonio hits a hammer on a nail an accident happens.''

''Your brother seems like a good guy though.'' Matt said then and Gabby rolled her eyes.

''He is annoying. He also thinks he knows best.''

''Older brother's usually do.'' Matt said, teasing her and she frowned at him and it made him chuckle. She was such a little hot head but it looked so cute.

''I am just kidding. How about we have drinks at Molly's tonight?" He laughed then.

"Uh… sue sounds good. Around nine thirty?" She said, finally smiling again.

"Sounds good. I'll walk you back to your car," He told her.

At ten thirty Matt and Gabby had been talking for over an hour had a few drinks to many, they weren't drunk but they were getting there, especially Matt who Gabby noticed kept glancing over to where a bunch of guys sat; his eyes seemingly scanning for someone.

"Your friends?" Gabby asked,

"No, no…" He trailed off, just then the door to the bar opened and a man with black hair walked in. He went to make his way over to the men but stopped when he saw Matt, a fiery gaze of rage coming over him. He ran towards Matt.

"GET OUT OF HERE! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AFTER YOU KILLED ANDY! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" He punched him in the jaw sending Matt off his chair.

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM! MAYBE IF YOU HAD DONE YOUR JOB AND-" Matt got up and began punching him as well, soon both men were throwing punches, it got out of hand so fast Gabby didn't even have time to react. Men from the back of the room broke up the fight and she observed they seemed to know Matt as well. Kelly went back with them when Antonio and Jay walked into the bar in uniform, the police had been called; Gabby's heart sank.

"Gabriela?" Antonio ran to his sister, as soon as he saw her, "Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine," She huffed. Why are all of the police officers here?"

"Good. Go over there!" He pointed, "I need to talk to Matt."

"He didn't start it," She told him seeing Jay talk to the other man, "The other guy did."

"Just go Gabby," Antonio told her.

"Alright Matt," Antonio took out his notebook and pen, "Tell me everything that happened leading up to the fight."

"Gabby and I were talking and this guy…. My old friend… best friend actually started yelling and punching me."

"For no reason?" He seemed skeptical

"Our other best friend…. He died in a fire a few months back and he blames me and I blame him. That's why I left the department."

"So you came to a bar that fire fighters come to?" Antonio asked, raising one eyebrow. Matt didn't seem like a stupid guy but this was a bit dumb and he just shook his head.

"I didn't come here my choice! Gabby likes it here." Matt said in his defence.

"Well you should have thought of that before you put my baby sister in danger! Now go home!"

Matt stormed out of the bar angrily.

"Antonio!" Gabby was finished giving her statement to Jay, "What did you say to him?" She attempted go after him.

"Stay away from him Gabby," Antonio looked at her, "I don't want you seeing him again! He's bad news alright?''

"No he's not!" She angrily spat, "He didn't start that fight! And he'd never hurt me!"

"Gabby I-'' Antonio said, trying to put his hand on his sister's shoulder but she hit it away.

"No!'' She shoved him aside and ran after Matt. She ran into the night but Matt was nowhere to be seen and sad she started to walk home, angry with her brother. If he thought this was going to keep her away from Matt, he was so wrong!

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let us know.

 **Up Next:** Matt tells Gabby somethings about his past and they grow closer. What will Antonio think when he finds out though?


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:** This chapter was written by the amazing **Milady29** all I did was edit a few things and add the very last part. We want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing! We're both so glad you like the story!

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Gabby woke up as her phone was ringing and took the phone call. It was the morning after the fight at Molly's and she hadn't heard a thing from Matt. She was so scared she wasn't going to see him again. Grabbing the phone she was relieved to see it was Matt and she took off.

''Are you okay?'' She asked concerned, not wanting to yell his name in case her parents were around as Antonio had already told them about the previous night.

''I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. Can you please come over so I can expla-''

''Yes, yes!'' Gabby yelled almost.

Matt gave her his address and after having lunch with her family she rushed over. He lived not too far from her in a big apartment complex with lots of small apartments. She took the stairs to the second floor and found his apartment and knocked on the door.

Matt opened the door immediately and she was glad to see him, although she was worried that his jaw was really bruised, probably by the punch that Kelly had thrown at him.

''I am so, so sorry about what happened yesterday.'' He said as he let her in. His apartment was really small and a bit messy. There was a small kitchenette and a door where she could see a large bed and another door that she guessed would lead to the bathroom.

''It is fine, are you all right? Do you have an icepack for you jaw?'' She asked concerned, as she looked at all the bruising on his jaw.

He pointed at an icepack with a towel around it that he obviously had been holding against his jaw earlier. 'It is alright, it looks worse than it is.'' He went to walk to the kitchen but Gabby wrapped her arms around him.

''My brother doesn't want me to see you anymore… but I want to see you.''

''I can't blame your brother...'' Matt sighed, laying his chin on top of her head.

''You were upset and…and he only made it worse!'' She exclaimed, "I love him but sometimes he just makes me so angry! I don't understand why he's so against you!"

''Gabby, I got in a fight!" He gently released her arms and then took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "It's not weird for your brother to not want you to see me. ''Would you like something to drink?''

''Whatever you have….anything is fine really.''

''Do you like apple juice?'' He asked and she nodded. He grabbed a big jar of apple juice out of the fridge and filled two glasses, walking to the couch and they sat down together.

''Okay, I know I have a lot of explaining to do to you. Ask away.''

''Why are you writing a letter to prison?'' She asked then as she pointed at the letter on the coffee table.

''I didn't expect that question…you are really the sister of a detective, not missing a detail…uh…family member.'' He said. ''Just so she knows I am in Iraq.''

''N. Casey…is that your sister?'' She asked. She knew it wasn't any of her business but she was curious and he did tell her to ask any question.

''My mom.'' He said then and she didn't really know what to say so she just let him continue, "She doesn't know I am a marine…so I am sending her a letter to let her know I am getting deployed.''

''Your mom….why don't you…go and tell her?'' She asked, not being able to understand why somebody would send a letter to their mom to let her knew he was going to do a dangerous job; to her that seemed like something you'd say in person.

''I don't want to see her. Haven't seen her in six years. At least she will know now. But I think we need to talk about last night.'' He changed the subject.

''Yeah… I just want to know why you were so upset…'' She wasn't mad but worried about him and she wanted to know what had caused the fight.

''The guy that I got in the fight with was my best friend. We had a mutual best friend. Andy. We worked all together in the firehouse. I was lieutenant on truck and Severide was on squad. Andy served under me on truck.'' Matt said and she saw his jaw tighten and she was sure it hurt him to remember all of this. ''We had a bad call and Andy died…and I don't know who is to blame. Severide blames me. I blame Severide.'' He told her.

She felt so bad for him and he got up then with a deep sigh, filling up their glasses again and she figured it hurt him too much.

''That's enough for me, really.'' She said then, as she didn't want to make him even more sad.

''Well, I promised to be honest so if you have any more questions…'' He said sitting down beside her again.

''Matt…why don't you go see your mom. I am really close to my family and I can't imagine not seeing my mom for six years, let alone not telling her I'm going overseas and into a war zone!"

''Well….my mom is not in prison because she is an innocent sweetheart. She killed my dad. I tried to forgive her but I just hate her for tearing my family apart.'' Matt said then and she was shocked by what he said, she could not imagine what it would have been like for him and shocked she just sat there in silence.

''I am so sorry.'' She said then but he shrugged.

''It is okay, no need to feel bad for me.'' He said then, trying to force a smile and she suddenly cupped his face in her hands, kissing him on the mouth.

''Your hand…is sort of pressing against the bruise on my jaw…'' He said then and she got her hands of his jaw then and laid his hand on the side of her face then, wiping her hair behind her ear.

''I am sorry for just kissing you…I jus-''

''Do I look like I minded?'' Matt said and they shared another kiss but he looked down.

''What is it?'' She asked concerned, he had seemed happy to kiss at first but now not anymore.

''Gabby, your brother!'' He said. ''You brother doesn't want you to see me and I am not sure if I can do this…I really like you but I am not sure if I want to start relationship right before being deployed. '' He admitted.

''You don't think this is going to work out?'' She asked upset and angry.

''I do want to have a relationship with you but I just can't stand the thought of going there and having to leave you here…and that scares me.'' He said then and Gabby shook her head.

''I am scared too with the idea that you are going away in a few weeks but I like you and I want to give this relationship a chance.'' She said as she held his hand, caressing him over his hand and finally he smiled and nodded.

''I want us to work out.'' He smiled then, ''I like you too.''

They shared another quick kiss as Gabby was thinking about a way to get her family to like him.

''Will you go to my family with me? I am sure when they really meet you….they will be happy to know you and will like you a lot more.'' She said. '' You are a nice guy and I am sure that when they meet you they will know that.''

Finally he nodded and smiled. ''Maybe it will work out, even if I am going away.'' He said. He felt so bad he would have to leave her behind. She wanted to lie down against him but accidentally she knocked the glass out of his hand and it fell over her shirt.

''I am so sorry.'' he said then and she smirked.

'It is fine…do you have another shirt for me though?'' She said then and he got up, nodding and waved her to walk with him to his bedroom.

''I am sorry it is a bit messy.'' He said then as he opened the door to his bedroom a bit more and opened his closet, handing her a USMC hoodie to her. He and looked the other way as she pulled it over her head.

He was adorable and seemed so respectful, looking the other way. ''Don't worry, I changed.'' She said then and finally he looked back and smiled at her.

''I always used to wear Antonio's.'' She smiled then and smirked "Bu if you asked him ask him he'd say I stole them."

Suddenly as she thought about her brother she started to feel so sad and her lip started to shake. She was feeling so great around Matt and she just wished that he would approve of it. She hated to be in a fight with her brother and she started to sob. She wished that she was not crying here in front of Matt; she felt a bit embarrassed breaking down like this around him. He walked to her, wrapped his arm around her and laid her head against his chest, caressing over her head. Slowly he guided her back to the couch and sat down, pulling against him and she cried against his shoulder.

''I am sorry for crying like that.'' She said softly then.

''No need to be sorry; you and your family seem really close. I know it hurts you when you are not on good terms and I am sorry I am the cause of that.''

''You are not.''

''I know I am. I am sorry to get between your family and you.'' He said and she kissed him.

''I want to take you to my family and I am sure we can work it out.'' She smiled slightly and lay down against him again.

For a long time, they just lay against each other and she still had her head on his chest. Although his chest was so muscled, it was still comfortable. She started dozing off as he was caressing over her head.

''Gabby, it is not that I want to get rid of you…but it is getting late and I am sure your parents will really not like me anymore if you spend the night here…might be a bit early.'' He smiled then and she nodded, got up then. He walked with her to her car.

''Text me when you are home, okay?''

''Yeah, of course.'' She smiled. She had only gotten her mobile flip phone two months ago she loved texting.

''You know what, keep the hoodie.'' He winked then as she got in the car and rolled the car window down, kissing him through the window and driving away shortly after.

He looked as he drove away, hoping it would work out between them and her family. After she left he decided he needed to talk to Antonio first before he met her parents. If Antonio approved of the relationship then maybe their parents would be more willing to as well. He got back to his apartment and got out the phone book and looked for an A. Dawson, unlucky for him it was a pretty common last name but as he picked out an address.

Driving to the address he passed two-story houses and finally found the right one. The house was white with blue trimmings and had two bikes and a lot of toys scattered around the front yard. He was almost positive he'd picked the right address. He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

It took a few minutes but after a set of eyes looked through the blinds Antonio unlocked the door, "Matt. What are you doing here?"

He was about to answer when a little boy, Matt guessed to be Diego came running into view carrying a doll, "Daddy! Daddy!" He laughed.

"Hey!" Antonio picked him up and took the doll away, "I can't leave you unsupervised for two seconds?" He looked at his son and frowned.

"Daddy!" Diego squirmed, "I go now!"

"Don't steal your sister's toys," He set him on the ground the boy running off again.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Matt told him, "I really want to explain about what happened last night. I'm afraid I really hurt Gabby's feelings."

"Alright," Antonio opened the door and let him into the house.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let us know what you think!

 **Up Next:** Can Matt convince Antonio to approve of his and Gabby dating? How does three year old Diego help him out?


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N:** So here it is, chapter 4 of the story **Milady29** and I are writing. I wrote this chapter and I wan't to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and asking us to update it means so much to us. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who was affected by the Paris attacks last night, our thoughts go out to all of you. Stay strong.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Matt followed Antonio through the short hallway and into a room filled with toys and books. The TV was on and playing some kid program while Diego was running around going from toy to toy.

"Is Eva here too?" Matt wondered. "Or is she at school?"

"School. She's in Senior Kindergarten; but I know talking about my daughter isn't why you came here."

"Right," He cleared his throat, "I-"

Diego came running up to him holding a toy gun he shot him and yelled, "I killed you! You're dead!"

"Oh no I'm dying!" Matt fell off the couch overdramatically making Diego laugh, "Can I have last words."

"I like you!" Diego announced happily, "Come and play!"

"Later bud," He stood up, "Can I talk to your Daddy first though?"

"Okay!" Diego ran away to go and play with his other toys.

"You didn't have to do that," Antonio turned to look at Matt, "He thinks being a police officer is about killing bad guys."

"No, no its fine," Matt assured him, "I like kids. I used to hang out with my friend's Andy's kids all the time. I can't wait until I have kids of my own someday."

Antonio was surprised; Matt didn't seem like the type to want kids and if he hadn't seen him with Diego he probably wouldn't have believed him. "About last night," He promoted.

"Right… well I used to be a fire fighter and…" So Matt proceeded to tell Antonio everything that had happened in the last year and why Kelly had come at him."

"Clarke told me a bit about it that night at the bar," Antonio confessed, "But I didn't know how out of hand it got."

"Yeah," Mat nodded, "Clarke said he mentioned something to you; I figured he would and it's alright."

"Play now!" Diego ran up to him and jumped on his lap handing him a police car, "You be bad guy!"

"Diego-!" Antonio shook his head, "Go and play by yourself!"

'No! Boring Daddy!" He pouted, "Eva home?"

"Not for a few hours; and you don't play nicely with her either. You bug her an chase her around the house."

"Fun Daddy!" Diego laughed.

"When does Eva finish school?" Matt wondered.

"Next week," Antonio sighed, "I don't know how we're going to keep them busy all summer. The daycare Diego goes to has a summer program but it can get pretty expensive if they're their all the time. I'm taking a few weeks off from work but Laura can't really get away right now.

"Well I could watch them any time you want; I can't speak for he but I'm sure Gabby would help as well."

"Auntie Gabby!" Diego cheered, "Auntie Gabby!"

"We'll see," Antonio appreciated the offer, "Now about my sister," He looked seriously at Matt, "Why do I have a feeling she went to your house this morning?"

"She doesn't know I'm here," Matt didn't quite answer the question, "And she's really upset that you don't like me."

"I didn't know you," He corrected, "But if this isn't an act you put on with Diego then maybe this is alright. I just don't want to see her get hurt and with you going overseas soon…"

"I know," Matt, admitted, "I don't want to hurt her either. I'll write h every day and knowing she's here waiting for m will make it easier to come back."

"I can understand that. My wife Laura and I were just newly engaged when I went over," He explained, "I'll tell you what you meet our parents and if they like you then I don't see any reason why you can't date my sister."

"Play now!" Diego tugged on Matt's shirt impatiently.

"Alright bud," Matt picked him up and carried him over to the floor where Diego handed him a bunch of toys. "I'll occupy him here f you want to take a break."

"No break I have to clean the kitchen before Laura gets home and kills me," Antonio left the room. He'd attempted to make Diego macaroni and cheese for lunch and in the process had made a huge mess. It had been a few hours ago but with Diego needing constant attention he hadn't been able to clean yet

Matt played with Diego for almost two hours; he didn't even realize what time it was until he saw a curly haired blur run past him and then saw Laura.

"Mommy!" Diego ran happily up to his mother.

"Hey buddy!" Laura hugged and kissed him as she carried him abck into the family room where she looked at Matt, "Please tell me my husband didn't call you and ask for your help."

"Really Laur?" Antonio walked into the room carrying Eva, "Would I do that?"

"Yes!" Laura glared at him.

"I came over to talk to Antonio and then stayed to play with Diego."

Eva who hadn't even met Matt before was already jealous; how come her younger brother got to play with him and she didn't, "I want to play now!"

"Uh Eva I think Matt would like to go."

"No!" She whined, "Diego got to play with him!"

'Eva," Antonio scolded; You're six years old. Do not whine."

"I can stay, I don't mind." Matt offered.

"Yay!" Eva cheered happily, "Stay for dinner?"

"No, no," Antonio shook his head, "You'll see a lot of Matt sweetie he's Auntie Gabby's new boyfriend."

"Yay!" Eva cheered happily, "You can come to Sunday dinner," She told him.

"Sunday dinner?" Matt questioned.

"On Sunday we have family dinner at my parents house, kind of a family tradition," Antonio explained, "Now say goodbye to Matt kids. I'm sure he wants to go and relax."

"On Sunday can you play with me? We can play kitchen."

"Of course,' Matt grinned at her, "You can teach me how to cook."

"Okay," Eva nodded, "I'm a good cook; better then Daddy."

Matt laughed, "I'm sure you are."

"Hey, hey," Antonio glared, "Don't you start; I'm not that bad at cooking."

"Yeah you are Babe," Laura informed him.

"Alight, Alright," Matt walked with Matt to the hallway, "You'll see Matt on Sunday. Say goodbye to him for now."

"Bye Matt!" Diego and Eva waved.

"Bye," Matt waved back, walking out of the house he go out his phone and sent Gabby a text asking if they could meet for dinner the following evening. He figured he should tell her where he spent his afternoon before she found out.

They agreed to meet at a local restaurant and arrived at almost the same time. Gabby looked beautiful in her dark blue summer dress her hair up in a pony tail, Matt couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hi," He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "I missed you."

She giggled against his lips, "I missed to you," She took his hand and together they walked into the restaurant together. They were seated and Matt looked at her, "So I don't know if you know but I paid your brother a little visit yesterday."

"Yeah I know," She looked at him, "Diego and Eva spend some of the days she doesn't have school with my mother. Eva told me how cute my new boyfriend was and then my mother was really interested."

Matt ran his hand over his face and sighed, "I'm so sorry Gabby, I never said you were my girlfriend that was Antonio I-"

"No its fine," She reached across the table and squeezed his hand, "Eva explained everything; she's a pretty smart girl, so is Diego when he stops and pays attention to things long enough. You're now formally invited to Sunday dinner."

"I'll be there," He smiled, "Tell me about your parents though."

"My father works in an office all day and my mother trained as a nurse but stayed home to raise Antonio and I. She's helping Laura set up the bakery now though and she watches Eva and Diego on Tuesdays and Thursdays and every other Friday. Eva goes to school on Monday's, Wednesday's and every other Friday. When she's in school Diego goes to daycare or sometimes stays with Antonio at home. You know what Laura does and you know what Antonio does. That's pretty much it."

"Ah," He nodded, "Diego and Eva are sweet kids, boy do they look like Antonio and Laura though. I can see why Antonio doesn't want Eva to look like Laura when she's older. If I had a daughter I'd do the same thing.

"I'm sure he'll be glad you agree with him; Eva's only six right now. She loves playing with her dolls and play kitchen; the only boy she likes is her Ken doll. I think Antonio has a few years until she only thinks about boys."

"That makes sense," Matt nodded, "Diego's quite the little boy. He decided he was going to kill me with a toy gun."

"Yes," She smiled, "All he could talk about was how you were his new best friend and how you liked him better then Eva. He's so happy to have you to play with and I think Antonio's happy too. Diego likes to follow him around all the time and copy whatever he does, he likes it but it gets annoying if you're there on Sunday Diego can play with you too. Eva's excited too she said she's going to teach you how to cook and make you all pretty like her dolls."

"Oh boy," Matt shook his head and chuckled, "She's adorable."

Gabby nodded her head, "She is." '

They ordered their dinner and while they waited for it to come they talked about Matt going away and what they wanted to do before he left. When their dinner came they talked about taking Eva and Diego for a day and going somewhere fun with them and spending a few days alone as well.

When the check came Matt took it and ignored Gabby staring at him, "I'm paying," He insisted as he pulled out his wallet, "Don't even think about giving me any money."

"Alright," She had to admit it did feel good to have a man offer to pay for dinner.

He walked her to her car and kissed her goodnight promising to call her the next day.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So what did you think, please review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Sunday dinner at the Dawson house. How will Matt fare?


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to us. This chapter was written by **Milady29** I only made some edits and added the part at the very end.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Warnings:** None

 **Spoilers:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Gabby rolled over and bumped against something; she realized it was Matt and smiled. He was still asleep beside her, snoring softly as he was asleep on his stomach and she grabbed the covers, pulling then with her as she climbed off the bed and looked around, looking for her underwear.

Shit. This has not been the plan. It was not that she regretted it but it had not been her plan to stay over with him tonight. Not while she was taking him to her parents today. Finally she grabbed her shirt and underwear from the floor and slipped both on, draping the covers back over his bare body and stumbling to the bathroom. A little later she walked back to the bathroom, Matt still asleep and she sat down on the bed again, caressing him over his back. Finally he started to wake up a tiny bit and opened his eyes, smiling at her.

''Hey beautiful.'' He smiled then and rolled over leaning on his elbow.

''Hey.'' She smiled back and they shared a kiss.

''I am glad you are still here.'' He said as she lay down beside him again and he caressed the side of her face.

''I am happy I stayed….even though I probably should have gone home.'' She said.

''I know, you should have, but I am glad you stayed.'' He told her smiling. They kissed again and he sat up.

''Are you ready for some breakfast?'' He smiled and she nodded.

They got up walking through the hallway and into the kitchen. Matt going to the stove and Gabby setting the table.

''I hope you are ready for my famous capsicum mushroom breakfast omelet.'' Matt said as he was cutting up a capsicum.

''That sounds disgusting.'' She smirked. ''Capsicum and mushrooms for breakfast…''

''You are in for a treat, Gabby Dawson.'' He smirked as he was cracking some eggs now.

She leaned against the table as he was baking the omelets and looked at him. His back was so muscular and she walked behind him wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his back.

''I don't want you to go into war.'' She mumbled softly. He took a deep breath of air and sighed then, turning around.

''It will only be for six months. I have enlisted for two years…maybe a second trip…but then it will be just you and me, I promise.'' He said then and kissed her on her forehead, turning around then to get the omelets out of the pan but Gabby still felt terrible with the idea that he was leaving in just ten weeks. What if something were to happen to him?

''Alright, I present to you, my famous capsicum mushroom omelets.'' He said then as he held up the two plates and finally she smiled again.

They sat down by the table then, having breakfast together and she sighed.

''Okay, I'll admit, it is really good.'' She sighed.

''Every time I was training in the field this was what I was looking forward to. This.'' He admitted with a smirk as he looked down at the omelet. ''But that was just because you were not in my life yet.''

They finished breakfast and they took a shower together. She got dressed in the clothes form yesterday as she could still change at home.

''I should head home, but I will see you at my parent's place around four, right?'' She smiled then.

''Definitely.'' He promised and she walked out, Matt waving at her and closing the door then.

Gabby drove home, trying to ignore the fact that he was leaving in a few weeks as it made her so sad.

A little later she was sitting with the family, waiting for Matt when the doorbell rang and she walked to the door, opening it up and letting him in.

''Are you sure I am dressed up enough?'' Matt said, he really did not feel sure. He was going to meet her parents but he was really not sure if he was dressed up enough.

''You look fine, don't worry.'' Gabby smiled then as she thought that he was looking great in his white button down shirt and jeans.

She took him to the dining room then. Everybody was already sitting at the table and he walked to the man sitting beside Antonio.

''I am Matt Casey.'' He introduced himself and Gabby's dad smiled at him.

''Welcome Matt. I am Jose Dawson.''

Matt gave him a firm handshake and walked to her mom, introducing himself again and before he could even shake her hand her mom kissed him on the cheek.

''I am so glad we finally get to meet you. Gabby hasn't been able to shut up about you this week.'' She smiled

''Mom, don't.'' Gabby blushed.

''Matt sit here!" Diego pointed to the chair beside him as he tried to push Eva off.

"Don't push me! Looser!" Eva began hitting him.

"Hey!" Antonio looked at them from across the table, "Eva don't punch your brother and don't call him names."

''But he wants to push me of the chair!'' She pouted.

''He is three years old and half your size, the days he pushes you off a chair you can hit him.'' Antonio said and Laura hit him against the arm.

''Ouch, Laura, that is not the right example!'' Antonio said and much to Diego's displeasure Matt sat down beside Eva Gabby taking the seat beside him.

Gabby grabbed his hand and caressed it, so happy he was here and Eva pulled his sleeve.

'' Matt me and Abuela are making dinner. We're making Pae- ub something that sounds like pie," She informed him.

"Paella Eva," Esmeralda reminded her granddaughter, "And you can go take Matt into the kitchen now alright,"

"Yay!" Eva pulled Matt into the kitchen and happily showed him around, "I'm making flan for dinner! An guess what?"

"What sweetheart?" Matt found her adorable, she was so exited.

"Mommy says when I'm older I can help her in her bakery!"

"That's great sweetie."

"All right Eva come and help carry out the food," Esmeralda walked into the kitchen with Laura and Gabby.

''She will probably take over the bakery.''

''Looks like it.'' Matt smiled and he helped carry the giant paella pan to the table.

They all loaded their plates – Matt didn't even have a choice because Gabby's mom piled his plate up with Paella.

''You need to eat well.''

''Thanks.'' Matt smirked as he dug in, but it was really good.

Suddenly Gabby's mom asked her kids something in Spanish, which caused Antonio to nod, but Gabby to shook her head.

Mat couldn't really follow what they were talking about now in Spanish when suddenly Gabby slapped her hand on the table.

He was sitting beside Laura now as she was sitting beside Eva and Antonio beside Diego, "Do you speak Spanish?" He asked in a whispered tone.

"No, not really. A few words but not much.

Matt nodded and then seeing that Eva had joined in the conversation and Diego as well he said, "Eva and Diego seem to know it pretty well."

"Yeah they're almost completely fluent, that was really important to Antonio so he's been teaching them Spanish since they were little.

"Ah," Matt nodded, he observed how heated the conversation seemed to be getting and said, "Do you think they're talking about me?"

''Oh no, they just like to discuss in Spanish.'' Laura said.

''Does it always get this aggressive?''

''Oh this is normal.'' Laura said, continuing eating and Matt just looked as they were still fighting ''Just continue eating. Eventually it will stop.'' She smirked then and Matt followed her advice.

''Antonio te equivocas !'' Gabby yelled then and finally everybody was quiet.

''So, uh, are you going to school again tomorrow, Eva?'' Matt asked then as he hoped that it would solve the discussion, even though he already knew she went to school on Mondays but she nodded proud then.

''I will make you a drawing…'' She promised him. "I'll draw the entire family! Daddy said you're going away. If I make you a family picture you can take it with you."

''That is so nice of you sweetie; I'd love a family picture. I'll take it with me when I go over."

"Play!" Diego jumped out of his chair excitedly and ran over to Matt, "Come on!"

"Alright, alright," Matt lifted him up into his arms and carried him outside Eva happily following.

Gabby followed her mother and Laura into the kitchen to start on desert and she smiled at how Matt was playing soccer with the kids.

''He is amazing with kids.'' Her mom smiled at Gabby.

''He is.'' She smiled back.

They finished dessert a little later and called Matt and the kids inside and everyone came to eat.

After dessert Antonio and his dad got up and looked at Matt. ''do you smoke, Matt?''

''No, I don't.'' He said as Antonio and his dad were grabbing some cigars.

''Well, the man always go outside after dinner, so you are invited for a cigar.'' Jose smiled at him and Matt still walked with them, even though he was not planning on smoking.

He sat down with her dad and with Antonio and even though he didn't smoke, they talked about some sports and politics a little.

Antonio, Laura and the kids left soon and Gabby took him to the stairs, wanted to show him her room so he also knew where she lived.

Gabby walked up the stairs in front of him and opened the door to her room. He walked in after her and looked around.

''Cute room.''

''You can stay over if you like.'' She smiled as she pointed at the two-person bed.

''Well I have to get up really early tomorrow….and you know. I am not sure if I should stay in your parent's house. But maybe you can sleep over with me soon again?''

She nodded then, got where he was coming from and they shared a kiss. Soon he left again and in bed she curled up, crying softly because she really didn't want him to leave in a couple of weeks. She was just worried that something would happen to him and she couldn't live with the thought of having to miss him.

"Gabby," Her mother knocked on the door a few minutes later, "Oh sweetie," She opened the door and saw her daughter crying, "I feel so bad for you.'

"I'm fine Mom," She lied, "I'm just… I really like him and I'm so worried about him going away. I don't want to stop seeing him though."

"No, no," Her mother shook her head and sat down on the bed next to her, "That would just make you feel worse. I really like Matt and he seems to really care about you plus he's great with Eva and Diego. I really think you've found a good guy; your father thinks so too."

"Thanks Mom," Gabby hugged her; she knew how important both her parents' approval was for her.

"No problem dear," She kissed her forehead, "You stay here and relax a little and then come downstairs alright." She stood up off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Alright," Gabby nodded and took the book she was currently reading from the bedside table.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.

 **Up Next:** Matt reports to the Marine Base for training and Gabby goes to work and tries to focus even though she keeps thinking of Matt.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N:** Thank you so much for everyone who has been reading and and reviewing this story. It means so much to us both! I wrote this chapter but **Milady29** edited it and added a few things in.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Chicago Fire or anything related to it.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Gabby woke up the next morning to the sound her alarm clock she pushed it and got up out of bed. She went to take a shower but all she could think about was Matt. She missed him and felt awful when she realized in ten weeks she'd really miss him. There were so many things she wanted to do with him before he left. She knew there was no way she'd be able to concrete at work.

Since school was out for the summer she was helping Laura set up her bakery. She'd saved up enough money to buy it; instead of renting it like she was previously doing and was making some changes; at least for now it was still open. In another week it would be closed for three weeks for renovations.

"Uh-oh," Laura laughed as she walked into the bakery, "I know that look. You're in love."

"What?" Gabby raised her eyebrows at her sister in-law. "I am not!"

"Oh come on Gabby," She stopped loading up the counter, "It's not a bad thing at all. Matt's a nice guy, plus he's good looking too," She added with a grin, "The kids love him!"

"Yeah he likes them too." Gabby said, so happy that he liked to be around her family.

"They're already arguing over who gets to choose where they go when you watch them for the day. Eva wants to go to the water park and Diego wants Matt to take him to work. I think Eva's idea is more appropriate."

'Yeah," Gabby nodded, "But Diego's could be fun too. Just not for a three year old who'd want to touch everything."

"Right," Laura nodded, 'Can you finish up here, I have some things to do in the back."

'Sure," She nodded, she opened the store before.

"Thanks," She smiled and went to the back of the store.

Meanwhile Matt had already been on the base running drill since six o'clock and was finally getting a rare break. "Hey Casey," Matt's friend Nicholas walked up to him, they'd been bunkmates in basic training and had become good friends, "How'd your week off go?"

"It was alright," He shrugged, "Not much happened."

"Oh no," Clarke rolled his eyes and gave him a shove, 'you just got a girlfriend."

"In a week, man…" Nicholas shook his head, "It must be nice to have your good looks."

"She's Clarke's friend," Matt pointed out, "I met her at a bar and we just hit it off."

'Yeah and he met her parents," Clarke added on, "So it's getting pretty serious."

"What?" Nicholas gasped.

"Oh shut up," Matt splashed water on him and walked away.

At the bakery Gabby's day was going by pretty fast as she had a lot to keep her busy. On top of all of the customers she had to attend to she had orders to fill and she still had her mind on Matt.

Just before they were about to close for lunch the door opened and Antonio and Jay walked in, "Hey Laura!" Gabby called, "Your favourite thief and husband is here!"

"Hey!" Antonio glared at his sister, "I steal something once and I'm labelled for life."

"Pretty much," She smirked back," Hey Jay."

"Hey Gabby."

Laura walked into the main part of the shop shortly after looking really stressed out, "Our contractor broke his back and can't do the renovations! How are we supposed to find someone else to do the job on such short notice and not pay a ridicules amount!"

"Hey! Hey!" Antonio walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders, "We'll figure it out alright; everything's going to be okay," He kissed her forehead.

"Matt might be able to help," Gabby spoke up, "He has a construction business, if he can't do it I'm sure he'll know someone who can for a reasonable price."

"Oh no I can't ask Matt to do something like that," Laura shook her head.

"I'll ask him tonight. I'm going over to his house to cook him dinner as a surprise for when he comes home."

"He gave you a key already?" Antonio raised his eyebrows his big brother mode kicking in.

"Yeah so? He had too. It's not like I'm living with him or something. Besides we all know you and Laura had lots of sleepovers before you were engaged.''

"Gabby!" Antonio punched her lightly, "You weren't even ten years old then."

"Uh-huh," She pointed her finger; "You don't like be bringing that up so don't ask me about my life."

"Yeah Babe," Laura agreed, "Matt's a great guy."

"I know," He ran his fingers though his hair, "I do trust you Gab's" He gave his sister a kick kiss on the cheek.

"Uh-oh," Halstead heard that they were being called to a scene over his radio, "Come on Man,"

"Here," Laura handed Antonio two pre-made sandwiches and two bottles of water, "Be safe Babe," She kissed him on the lips.

After she and Laura locked up the bakery Gabby drove herself to Matt's apartment and let herself in. She put the cake she's made in the fridge and looked to find ingredients. Like she suspected Matt didn't have much in the way of food so she made a list and went out to do some grocery shopping. After putting everything away she got to work. She was making Chicken Parmesan. She got water boiling and the chicken cooking and went to change into one of Matt's t-shirts.

Matt arrived home after ten thirty only to find the lights dimly lit, "Hey Babe," Gabby walked towards him and wrapped him in her arms standing on her tip-toes and kissing him.

"Hi," Matt responded looking her over, she was wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts and he was getting extremely turned on, "Wha- what are you doing here. Not that I mind I just…"

"I decided to surprise you and make dinner," She handed him a bottle of wine, "I already ate a little but I can heat some up for you," She turned to go back into the kitchen but Matt stopped her by wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her into him,

"I'm not hungry," He nibbled just under her ear the moaning coming out of her lips giving him great pleasure.

"Let's go into the bedroom," She suggested as his hands lifted up the shirt.

"Good idea!" He lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they stumbled into his bedroom.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N:** You guys are all so amazing! We've gotten so many reviews and messages of support, that's why this chapter is being updated so quickly. **Milady29** wrote this chapter I only edited a few small things.

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything but our imagination.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Gabby was still asleep in bed. She and Matt had gone out yesterday to the movies and it had gotten pretty late. It had been the newest Matrix movie and they had gone out for drinks after and now it was late in the morning. Suddenly the door to the bedroom busted open and Gabby almost jumped up in bed.

''Good morning!'' He smiled as he came running back in, kicking his running shoes off and falling down beside her.

''What did you do?'' She frowned sleepy.

''I want out for a run, hope I didn't wake you up.''

'You did by just running in.'' She smirked. He kissed her and she snatched the Ipod from his hand then, grabbing one of the headphones and listening. She had wanted an Ipod like this ever since Apple had released it 2 years ago. It was so new, the whole Ipod thing but she had never gotten herself one, as they were expensive.

''Oh, Linkin Park. Interesting choice Matthew Casey.'' She smirked then. He wanted to snatch it back from her but she kept listening to his music.

Suddenly she laughed really loud, almost rolling over the bed and he snatched the Ipod back from her. ''Ha-ha you are a skater Boy!'' She laughed loud seeing she had Avril Lavigne songs on it.

''Oh stop it, that is a great song for running.''

She was still laughing as he got up then, putting the Ipod away and looked her as she was still laughing.

''By the way, that Avril Lavigne is good looking…I am just say-'' He said very serious and she stopped laughing then, looking a tiny bit jealous. ''Just kidding.'' He smirked then, walking back to the bed and kissing her.

She got up then and they had a shower together. Afterwards Matt started making breakfast for them both. Gabby decided to clean up his place a little and she found a picture of him holding a little baby. She took it into the kitchen to ask him about it.

''Who is this?'' She asked as she held up the picture of him holding a little baby.

''My niece, Violet.'' He said as he only took a quick glance at the picture, kept cooking then.

''How old is she now? This seems like an older picture.''

''She is six now.'' Matt said as he was plating up breakfast.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''Last time I saw her was when I could just give her a quick birthday hug. Was on shift and a call came in.'' Even though he was telling it he seemed so strained talking about.

''Why don't you go talk to your sister?'' She asked then as he put breakfast down – she loved his famous mushroom capsicum omelets. She was so happy he'd made them again.

''We haven't talked in a while. We don't really talk.'' Matt said, trying to move the conversation but Gabby shook her head.

''You should go talk to her Matt. You really should. I mean…what if something happens.'' She said concerned as she grabbed his hand.

Finally he agreed and after they got dressed she drove to his sister's house, holding Gabby's hand as they walked to the front door and he rang the doorbell, his sister opening the door.

''Matt? Who is she?'' Christie asked a bit surprised.

''This is Gabby, my girlfriend. Please let us in.'' Matt said as Gabby kept clutching his hand, worried about what his sister was going to say. They did look alike. Christie was tall, blonde with blue eyes, just like him and they had the same chin and nose.

''What are you doing here?'' Christie asked a bit mad.

''I came to talk.'' Matt said. ''It is important.''

Christie nodded and before she could even say something Violet came running their way.

''Uncle Matt!'' She cheered as she ran his way, running past her mom and Matt could catch her just in time as she jumped his way and swayed her around for a second, as she laughed loud.

''Hey Violet, how are you doing?'' He smiled then.

''Good. I missed you uncle Matt.'' She said then and Matt felt his chest tighten. He had tried so hard to see Violet so many more times but Christie refused to let him see her every time.

Christie looked really angry but Violet smiled at Gabby then.

''Who are you?''

''I am Gabby.'' She smiled and Violet nodded.

''Are you and Matt in love? Do you like playing with dolls?''

''Yes…and I am a bit too old for that, but do you?''

Violet nodded and grabbed Matt's hand then, dragging Matt after her inside.

''I was just changing the clothes of my dollies.'' Violet smiled happy and Christie stepped aside then and let him and Gabby in. He carried Violet and walked in to the living room, sitting down there on the ground with Violet, who showed him all of her dollies.

''This one is called Jennifer…this was one is called Flower….''

Christie walked into the living room with some drinks for Matt and Gabby.

''Don't bore uncle Matt with all your dollies.'' She said to her daughter and Violet pouted.

''You don't bore me. Tell me about all of them.'' Matt said then and she held up a blonde one.

''This one is Violet….'' Frantically she searched around for her favorite then.

''This one is called Gabby.'' She smiled proud as she held another one up.

''That is funny. I have a Gabby too.'' Matt said as he winked and Violet smirked.

''So why are you here?'' Christie interrupted.

''I – as you may know I joined the marines.'' He said then. ''And I am going overseas soon…as we don't really see each other often I…I wasn't going to tell you but I want you guys to know.''

Christie looked a bit shocked. ''Where are you going?'' Christie finally said.

''Iraq. ''

''Can we talk with the two of us?'' Christie asked then and she pointed at the kitchen and Matt nodded and walked after her. Gabby sat down with Violet.

''You got quite a lot of dolls. My niece would be so jealous of you.'' Gabby smiled and Violet smiled.

Matt leaned against the kitchen counter as he and Christie were looking away from each other; they hadn't talked since Violet's birthday.

''So uhm…I tried calling you since I really want to see Violet more often.'' Matt said then.

''But I don't want her to see you and you know that.''

''Christie, I never did anything wrong! I just want to see my niece every now and then.''

''Well, you should have thought of that before you protected Mom during her trial.''

''Violet has nothing to do with that.'' Matt shook his head. ''She is too young to even understand. She wasn't even born when Mom went to jail; I haven't seen or spoken to mom in five years. It is not fair to still not let me see Violet.''

''Fine. I thought you still spoke to mom.'' Christie said then.

''No, I hate just as much as you. I just thought….we lost dad…and I didn't want to leave mom forever too.''

''Does Mom know you are going to Iraq?''

''No. I am thinking about sending her a letter…but it won't be different cause I still won't go see her.'' Matt said then and Christie nodded.

''Matt, I am sorry…I was so angry about it and I realize how stupid I have been getting this between us for so many years. I- I was angry about Jim leaving me too and I was so stupid for taking that out on your and I realize that now you are leaving…it doesn't matter anymore.'' She said then.

''It is all good. I just wanted to work it out before going there…'' he said and suddenly his sister hugged him, for the first time in 5 years.

''Stay safe Matt; please make sure you come back because you are the only family Violet and me have. Gosh I was stupid for being angry with you.''

'It is all good and I promise I will come home, I will hit all the boys away from Violet when she is 16.'' Matt promised and they walked back to the living room then and saw Gabby was playing along with Violet and her dolls.

''Gabby would you like some more tea?'' Christie offered and Gabby nodded with a smile as she saw Matt was far from done with catching up Violet now he was talking with her again, sitting beside her as she was playing.

''Oh, I got a new room!'' She said excited as she smiled at Matt then.

''Oh show me!'' Matt said and Violet took his hand, taking him up the stairs after her.

''I feel so terrible not letting him see her for almost years.'' Christie said then as she stood beside Gabby.

''Well, they are together now and I am sure you had your reasons.'' Gabby said then. Even though his sister had maybe been wrong in her actions before, it was good now and she didn't seem like a wrong person.

Violet opened the door to her room and pointed around then. ''Tada!''

''It is looked great Violet, did you choose the pink yourself?'' Matt asked as he looked around.

''Yes…and look your doll is there.'' She smiled as she pointed at the doll in a ballet outfit he had given her for her birthday when he had seen her quickly.

''Great, let's go back to mommy and Gabby okay?'' He smiled but she shook her head then and opened the drawer in her desk and handed him a drawing.

''I made this for your birthday but mommy said you didn't want us to come.''

''I didn't really do a party this year.'' He said then although he lied but now that he and Christie had resolved it he just let it go and hugged her. ''Thank you for the drawing. I love it.''

They walked back downstairs now and Gabby and Christie were still talking and he was glad that his sister and Gabby seemed to get along after all.

He and Violet sat down as she told him more about her dolls.

''Will you come here with my birthday? And Christmas now?''

''I am a marine now….and that means that I have to go to another country for a couple of months.'' He said then.

''Over the sea?'' Violet asked, trying mimic what he had said earlier.

''Yes.''

''Will you send me postcards?'' She asked then.

''I will send you things, I promise.'' He smiled at then and she walked to her dolls.

''You can have Violet so you can take her with you.'' Violet handed him the small doll and he smiled.

''Thank you Violet, that is really sweet…but I will still see you before I leave, I promise.'' He smiled and they shared a hug, Gabby smiling as he was not only sweet with Eva and Diego, but he was also so sweet with Violet.

''Why do you have to go over the sea?''

''Because I have to fight some bad guys.''

''So they can't hurt us?'' Violet asked and he nodded.

A little later, Gabby and Matt left and he waved at her and Christie then as they walked out and they walked to the car. He was still holding Violet's doll and in the car he looked at it.

''I saw her 8 months ago on her birthday…just for a few minutes because I was on shift. I missed her so much.'' He said as he looked at the small doll.

''Why didn't you see her more often?''

''Christie wouldn't let me, we had some differences because of our mom, but we sorted it out now.'' He smiled.

He drove home and they picked up some food on the way and had dinner together at home. After dinner Matt laid down on the couch and she laid back against him with her head on his chest. He was running his fingers through her hair and caressing over her head.

''I was thinking. I don't want to get rid of this apartment while I am overseas but I also think it is a shame to have it empty…would you want to move in here while I am gone to look after it?'' He asked then as he still had his arms around her.

''I…I uh…yeah sure.'' She said but he could see that she was not all too sure about this.

''Hey, you can just be honest. If you don't want to live in here I might just see if I can get somebody else to move in.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''I don't know. I will think about it.'' She promised. It was not that she did not like the apartment but she was not sure if she was ready to move out with her parents yet. She was 21 but she still really enjoyed living with her parents, being together with them.

He saw some tears welling up in her eyes, ''hey, that is all good, there is no need to be ashamed about feeling unsure about all these changes. You know how many times I have felt miserable because I was not sure what I had done was the right thing? Growing up is not easy and doesn't come out of nowhere. Give it some time, Have a thought about it and if you say no…I don't mind. I just want you to be happy and if you want to stay with your parents, that is all good.'' He smiled then and he kissed her.

''I am sorry…I just it is all so much. You are leaving soon and I will miss you so much and…and I just have a hard time with all of these changes and I know there are so much more coming up.''

''It is fine. I get it…''

''I am just a bit scared of the future. Because I don't know what is going to happen.'' She said then and he caressed over her head.

''That is why they call it the future, baby.'' He said then with a small smile as he kissed her on top of her head.

''You know. We are going to do everything you want! Everything! I have 8 weeks left now and in these week we are going to do whatever you want!'' He promised then. She smiled and kissed him.

''All I want, is to be with you.'' She smiled and cuddled with him, just loving him so much. It wasn't going to be easy with him going away in such a short period of time.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let us know!

 **Up Next:** Gabby and Matt take Eva, Diego and Violet to an indoor waterpark for three days. Expect lots of cuteness from the kids and of course Dawsey.


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N:** Here's the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers who like this so much. I wrote this chapter but **Milady29** edited it a little and helped me out with the ideas.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Eva and Violet were the first ones in the hotel room; they dropped their bags on the ground and ran excitedly into the small room the kids would share. "Our own TV!" Eva yelled happily.

"We can watch Disney movies," Violet smiled.

"No!" Diego followed them into the room and frowned, "My bed!" He pointed to the top bunk.

"No!" Eva laughed, "You're a baby! You can sleep there," She pointed to the single bed.

"Hey, hey," Gabby poked her head in the room, "Come and pick up your bags. You don't leave them lying around."

Eva and Diego, who were used to listening to their aunt, took off and did what they were told but Violet, seemed a little unsure. "I'm not mad Violet," Gabby took a few steps closer to her, "Is that what your worried about?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded her head, "Daddy left because he was angry," She added in a hushed voice.

"Oh sweetheart," Gabby went to the little girl and hugged her lifting he up in her arms. Matt had told Gabby that Christie's ex-husband and her had only just finalizing the divorce. Violet was able to remember all of the fights her parents had almost every night. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," She nodded, "Can we go to the water park now?"

"Of course," She set he ton the ground, "You just go and get your bag and bring it back to the room."

"Okay," She agreed and went to get her bag. In the main room Eva and Diego were sitting on the queen sized bed having worn their bathing suits underneath their clothes.

The previous day when Christie had called Matt and asked if he and Gabby wanted to come over for lunch Matt had explained at they were taking Gabby's niece and nephew to a water park from Friday till Monday. Then, knowing Gabby would be okay with it he invited Violet to come along. After Christie admitted she did need a break she agreed and as it turned out Violet and Eva weren't even two months apart in age.

Gabby had called Antonio and told him about Violet coming along and he and Laura had told the kids that Matt's niece was coming along but the kids seemed to clash at first; they didn't not like each other they were just different. Apart from physical appearance it was clear they had been raised differently. Eva and Diego were both very social, having been brought up in large, very close-knit family; when they had met Violet they'd both started talking to her. They were also overly polite and almost always did as they were told without asking any questions. Violet, in comparison was very shy and felt bad when Diego and Eva talked about their father and asked about hers.

Violet walked up to her Uncle and tugged on his shirt, he bent down and she whispered something in his ear. He squeezed her hand and led her over to where Eva and Diego were sitting,

"Eva," She looked at the other girl, "I have the same bathing suit.

"You do?" She jumped up and grinned widely. "We can be like sisters!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Violet grabbed Matt's shorts and buried her head in his side.

"Eva sweetheart I think Violet still needs some time getting to know you." Gabby explained gently, "Not everybody's as social as you."

"Then she's not my friend," She frowned angrily.

"Eva!" Gabby schooled, "That was not nice. You say your sorry or I'll take you home."

Eva looked at Violet, she was crying; although she had a lot of friends she had never met anyone quite as shy as Violet, "I'm sorry. Mommy and Daddy say I talk to much."

Violet smiled a little and looked at her, "Can we be friends?"

"Best friends," Eva grinned and Violet hugged her.

"Come on lets get your bathing suit!" Eva ran towards her bag Violet right behind her.

"Girls," Diego looked up at Matt and rolled his eyes, "Girls are gross."

Matt chuckled and took the young boy into his arms, "They are aren't they buddy," He smirked as he looked at Gabby.

"I'll remind you of that tonight," She winked and walked past him, "I'm going to go get changed into my bathing suit," She said over her shoulder.

Matt just chuckled and looked at Diego who he was still holding onto, "Girls are weird bud."

"I know," He nodded his head.

After Gabby got into her bathing suit Matt got changed into his and then they took the kids down to the water park. The three children all got measured for height and were given a certain coloured bracelet and the attendant told Matt and Gabby that if they wanted to go in the pool, wave pool or lazy river they'd all need life jackets.

Eva and Violet who were roughly he same height could go on almost all of the slides and some of them on their own. Diego was only able to go on two slides, the raft and one tube one. He was happy though going on the children's play structure.

"Lets go on the raft slide!" Eva pointed to one of the biggest slides, "We can all do that!"

"Sure," Matt and Gabby agreed and so off they went to the slide. They had to wait in a long line but it went at an okay speed and they managed to get up to the top. Matt got into the raft first and helped Diego and the girls in and then Gabby got in.

"I'm scared," Diego buried into Gabby as he looked down at the ride.

"Its okay sweetie," Gabby soothed him, "It'll be fun."

"Uh-huh," He nodded and clung to her as their raft went down the slide. He managed to peak his eyes open for some of the ride and by the end decided he loved it, "Again! Again!"

"Later bud," Matt ruffled his wet hair as he took him into his arms, "We have three days here.

"The play climber!" Eva pointed to the children's area and grabbed Violet's hand, "Lets go! Lets go!"

"No running!" Gabby yelled after them.

"I want pool!" Diego pointed to the swimming pool.

"Okay," Matt nodded, "But you need a life jacket. I'll take you alright."

"Will Violet be okay without you?" Gabby wondered; they girl didn't know her that well.

"I think she'll be alright;" Matt said, "We might be back before then."

"Okay," She caught up to the girls while Matt took Diego to the pool. Matt stayed with Diego in the pool for the next hour and a half while Gabby took Eva and Violet on some of the other slides and into the wave pool. At twelve o'clock they had some pizza for lunch and Gabby took a very tired Diego up to the room for his nap.

"Uncle Matt!" Violet grinned up at him. "I'm glad I can stay with you."

"Me to sweetie. I'm very happy you listened to Gabby though."

"She's nice," Violet smiled as Eva came back to them after giving Diego a hug before Gabby took him for his nap.

"Lets go on more slides!" Eva said.

"No the lazy river," Violet pouted, "Uncle Matt!" She tugged on his hand.

He sighed; he had to entertain both girls until Gabby got back with Diego in an hour or so. "How about we spend some time in the lazy river and then we can go on some slides. You might get sick you just ate."

Eva pouted but did as Matt said and walked into the lazy river; it wasn't what she had expected and she loved the waterfalls and buckets that dropped water. She and Violet had fun trying to tug Matt under all of the waterfalls.

"Hey! Hey!" He laughed as they tugged on his tube, "Girls! Oh you're in so much trouble!"

"You can't see us!" Eva giggled as Matt's hair was over his eyes and she and Violet went to swim away but Matt scooped them up onto his lap and held them under the water.

"Now we're even," He smirked; they frowned and glared at him each wearing matching expressions "Well now I had to get you back," He explained, "You two are trouble."

"You're mean!" Violet stuck her tongue out and climbed back into the water, "Come on Eva!" She smiled and climbed into an empty tube.

"Mean!" Eva stuck her tongue out as well, a huge grin on her face and followed her friend.

"Oh, you're so good with them," An Elder woman commented as she floated up beside Matt in her tube, "How old are they?"

"Six," He turned to look at her.

"My grandchildren are a little bit older then that; they're going on some of the big slides now."

"Ah," He nodded politely, "Sorry to be rude but I want to be able to see them," He looked and slight panicked as he lost sight of them.

"Oh no I understand," She grinned, "You're a great father."

"Thanks," Matt called over his shoulder and caught up to the girls, "It's getting a little but more crowded now, hang onto my tube alright.

"Uncle Matt lets go on more slides," Violet told him, "Please?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" They both cheered and went to swim to the nearest exit. They gave their tubes to people waiting to go in and then went to the tube slides where they waited I line for tubes.

"Thank you Ma'am," Eva smiled to a woman who handed her and Violet a double tube.

"Yes thank you," Violet smiled.

"My, my what nice manners you girls have," She smiled.

"Thank you!" They grinned proudly.

"Alright girls," Matt took the tube, "I'll carry the double one and you guys can carry my single one."

After they went on the slides they went to the obstacle course over a swimming pool where they had to hop and leap and climb over things. They were giggling and laughing and then Matt had an idea. He didn't' know why he hadn't thought of it before.

"Hey girls," He called them out of the water, "Lets go to the gift shop for a second."

"Why Uncle Matt?" Eva asked.

"I want to get a disposable camera," He explained, I'm going to take some pictures of you two and of Diego when he comes back.

"I'm here!" Diego ran up to him, "I'm back!"

"He didn't want to sleep longer then an hour," Gabby rolled her eyes, "He'll sleep tonight; they all will."

"I'm going to buy a few disposable cameras," Matt told her as he picked two up, "Take some pictures of the kids and of course you."

"For when you're away?" She wondered.

"Yeah and for you and their parents," He kissed her quickly smirking as the kids made faces and looked away. Matt paid for the cameras with Gabby's credit card and then gave it back to her.

"Alright I'm going to go put this in the locker and I'll be right back," She headed to the rented locker area.

"All right you three," Matt looked at the kids, "Girls put your arms around Diego and smile. Eva and Violet did as they were told and got on either side of Diego, all three children smile.

"Eweie!" Diego ran away from them as soon as the picture had bee taken, "Girl cooties!" He frowned and made a face as if he'd just had to do the worst thing in the world.

"Oh come here," Matt laughed taking the young boy in his arms, "Lets take a few pictures of the girls," He took one of Violet and Eva with their arms around each other giggling.

"Awe now that was cute," Gabby smiled; she'd seen the picture get taken.

The rest f the day went by fast and before they knew it they'd had dinner and the kids were getting ready for bed. "Alright you guys," Gabby turned on the TV and put Aladdin in. It was a film that Eva loved as it was a princess movie but one that Diego would watch as well as he thought it was funny. It was in-fact one of the only movies that both children would watch together without any arguments.

"Alright now watch the movie, Uncle Matt and I will come in and check on you," She put the volume on low. Diego was in his bed almost already sleep but the girls were in the top bunk whispering.

"Eva and Violet seem to be really good friends now," Gabby told Matt as she climbed into the queen sized bed next to him, she snuggled next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad," He hummed happily as he began rubbing her arm up and down, "I couldn't say it before but you looked really sexy in your bathing suit," He whispered.

"Yeah," She raised an eyebrow and climbed into his lap, she caressed his chin and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Before I forget," She pulled away quickly, "Laura's contractor broke his back and she doesn't have anyone to do the repairs next week. Could you do them? She'd pay you of course."

"I'll do them for free," He grinned and kissed her.

"Matt you can't do that."

"Yes I can the only thing I want is for you to be there."

"I will be I have to keep Antonio out of Laura's way as she's going to be so stressed out; she always blames him for everything when she's stressed out. It's pretty funny to watch actually," She admitted with a grin, "But she doesn't need anymore stress and Antonio always messes up something, or multiple things," She shook her head, "And now Diego's the same way; poor kid."

Matt chuckled "I love how you light up when you talk about them."

"I love them," She got off his lap and snuggled next to him. "Lets watch some TV alright, we can't go any further with three young kids in the next room.

"Like Antonio and Laura don't do anything with them in the house,"  
He found it hard to believe, "I'm surprised they don't have thee children."

"They wanted another one," She admitted, "But then Laura got the bakery and…. Don't bring it up with them. It was Antonio who wanted another kid more then Laura…"

"Oh," He nodded, "Well I'm sure they-"

"I can't sleep!" Diego whined as he came out of the room dragging his feet and tugging on his bear, "Girls!" He pouted, "I sleep in big bed?" He asked looking up at them with his big brown eyes.

Matt would let him in a heartbeat but he had a feeling Gabby would have other ideas he looked at her and let her take it, "Diego you know you sleep in your own bed," Her brother and sister in-law were adamant Eva and Diego always sleep in their own beds, never with them, "I guess though this is a vacation," She smiled, "Just once though right, if Mommy and Daddy say you've been asking to sleep with them I'm going to get into trouble."

"I won't!" He climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up close to Gabby and Matt.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N:** So sorry it took us so long to post this chapter; **Milady29** was away for a week and I've been feeling sick but we're back now. **Milady29** wrote this chapter, I only edited a few things.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **3 weeks later**

Gabby looked around. The bakery was so pretty already and they would probably have it done in just a week. Matt was busy smoothening the large counter where the tills were going to be. She loved seeing him busy like that. At first Laura had wanted to buy all this stuff but after Matt and she had sat down together and redone all the drawings and designs there were so many things that he offered to custom build for

her.

He stopped then and sighed relieved ''it's done.'' He said as he laid his hand go over the large wooden countertop.

''It looks amazing!'' She sighed then and leaned against him.

''Are you sure you should have become a marine? You could do this full time.'' She smiled then and he smirked.

''Maybe when I am no longer enlisted.''

Laura was smiling happy as she was painting one of the walls with Antonio. This week all they still had to do was finish all the shelves on the wall and tables. Everything still had to be painted as well and even though the kids wanted to help, Laura was concerned the painting would be uneven but the kids were a bit upset about it.

Gabby looked as Matt was finishing up the counter and her stomach seemed to ball up when she realized that he was leaving in 20 days. It made her feel angry and sick because she didn't want him to leave but knew he had to.

When it was lunch the kids arrived together with Esmeralda Dawson as she would bring him lunch and Matt looked a bit concerned as Diego was touching everything and there were saws and nail guns lying around.

''Don't touch anything Diego.'' Matt watched him as he walked around the store.

''I want to help.'' Diego pouted as he chose not to listen.

''I know little man but this is not a working place for kids.''

''I am not a kid! I am a man!'' Diego frowned, running around then with his arms up in the air.

''Diego Julio Jose Javier Rafael Eduardo Dawson, sit down!'' Antonio suddenly yelled so loud even Matt and Gabby cringed and Diego walked to the table, his head hanging down.

''How many years did it take Antonio being able to yell that without having to breathe in the middle?'' Matt said softly then. Gabby chuckled softly.

''Yes, he has a lot of middle names. All traditions. Our grandparents have first names and middle names and Antonio just stuck to keeping all of them.''

''I hope you realize that if we are ever going to have a baby, I am not going to give our baby six names, baby.'' He smirked then. ''I can barely remember my own full name.'' She smirked and they walked to the table as well.

''So what is your full name.'' Esmeralda put lunch on the table, the food still hot and they all dug in. ''Matthew Casey.'' He smirked as he sat down. ''But I am so used to saying Matt I sometimes forget the –hew''

''You are together with a dumb guy.'' Antonio teased Gabby.

''I am not stupid. Eva, can you remember your whole name?'' Matt said as they sat down for lunch.

''Eva Lucia Paula Ana Luna Gloria Dawson.'' She smiled proud.

''See, you are dumb.'' Gabby smirked as she rubbed through Matt's hair.

''But Daddy never yells my full name. Only Diego's cause he always get in trouble.'' Eva said so sassy Matt was sure there was a little Gabby in there and Diego looked at her angry, grabbed one of the pieces of bread from his plate and threw it towards Eva.

''Diego Julio Jose Javier Rafael Eduardo Dawson, that bread is for eating and not for throwing!'' Antonio said angry and Eva looked at Matt with such a smug face he almost chocked on his food.

After lunch Esmeralda took the kids back home and they continued working on the renovations.

Diego was throwing a fit again and Antonio got mad when Matt suddenly opened his mouth.

''Diego Julio….Jose….rafeal…Dawson?'' Matt tried and Eva and Gabby laughed at him, Even Diego frowning and he walked after his sister and grandma then, Antonio, Laura, Matt and Gabby working on with the renovations.

After the renovations, Matt and Gabby went home to his place and both of them were almost too tired to eat, lying in bed really early and Gabby was asleep, but turning in her sleep and sweating.

Concerned Matt woke her up. 'Bad dream?''

''I dreamed I was at the airport, waiting for you to come home and then everybody already was there…and you were still not coming and I saw Clarke and talked to him…and he said you were killed in action and you were not coming back and nobody told me.'' She sniffed and Matt kissed her.

''It was just a dream.'' He said then, rolling over to fall asleep against but still heard her sobbing then and he sat up.

''Hey, come here.'' He said as he held her close but she kept on crying and took her hand, took her with him to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

''Hey, it is okay.'' He said softly, handing her some tissues. He walked to the kitchen then, pouring some milk in a mug and put it in the microwave, walking back to her a bit later, the milk warmed up. ''This will calm you down. I promise.'' He said then as he handed her the warm cup of milk. She took a few sips and nodded then, finally calming down and he held her close. He put the TV on softly in the background and rocked her a bit in his arms.

''We should go to bed.'' She dried her tears.

''Okay, whatever you like.'' He smiled but she looked down again.

''I am not sure; I don't think I will be able to sleep. I am so scared something will happen to you.'' She said then as she lay against him.

He didn't know what to say, knew that she could but right but also now wanting to think about it. But they did have to talk about it. ''I need you to promise that even if I don't come back, I want you to miss me a little, but not too much and also not for too long.'' He said then. ''You will need to let me go and I want you to move on with your life. I want you to finish your studies and get happy.''

She looked at him, her lip still shaking.

''But I don't want to go on without you.''

''But you have to, you will have to move on with your life and let me go.'' He said then. ''Because all I want is for you to be happy.'' He caressed over her head and didn't want to think about the possibility that he was not coming back but he also knew that it was a possibility. He had heard enough stories about people not coming back. Even though he and Gabby never talked about it he was glad he could finally tell her this.

''I love you.'' He said then as she was still tired and kissed her on top of her head.

''I don't want you to leave.''

''But I will and you know that.'' He said softly and she nodded.

''I know. It upsets me that you are leaving in twenty days.''

''But I will be back.'' He said and finally she let go of a small smile.

''Yeah, you will be back. You are stupid for even talking about not coming back because you are going to be back and you are going to be stuck with me and my family again.'' She smiled then and he nodded.

''I will have 6 months to remember the full names of Eva and Diego.''

''Yeah, if you don't know them I might send you back.'' She laughed softly then. It was easier to laugh about it and he carried her back to bed. She thought about the promise he had asked her to make but she didn't want to think about it. They lay together and tried to fall asleep again, but the thought of him leaving in 20 days was both keeping them awake.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let us know.

 **Up Next:** Gabby's parents host a farewell BBQ for Matt and Christie and Violet come as well. The next day Matt leaves for California with Gabby, Christie and Violet who are going to see him off.


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N:** Hey :) Both of us are so happy all of you are enjoying this story so much. I wrote this chapter but **Milady29** edited it and added in the part with Antonio and Gabby talking.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Eva jumped into the water and laughed as Diego tried to splash her. He'd been able to go swimming earlier as her mother needed to put her hair into a tight braid, if she didn't her hair would be very tangled after. Eva didn't like her hair in braids but she hated having tangles a lot more.

"Eva!" Antonio walked in from the house, "I think there's someone here to see you!" He stepped aside letting Violet and Christie walk into the gated off pool area.

"Violet!" She cheered happily running out of the water and giving her friend a very wet hug, "Come swimming with me!"

"Go on," Christie gently nudged her daughter forward, "I'm just going to talk to Eva's Mommy and Daddy."

"Okay," Violet took off her clothes.

"Now Violet we have a few rules here alright," Antonio looked at her, "You don't have to wear a life jacket if you want to stay in the swallow end but if you go in the deep end you need one; no running on the deck either alright."

"Okay Mr. Dawson," She whispered.

"Daddy she's shy!" Eva looked up at him and threw up her arms, "Come on!" She tugged Violet into the water, "Lets splash Diego."

"No!" No!" The three year old frowned as he tried to swim away; unlike his older sister and Violet he was earing a life jacket, something he hated.

"Come, have a seat," Antonio led Christie over to the lounge chairs where Laura was stretched out, "This is my wife Laura, Laura this is Matt's sister Christie."

"Ah," Laura grinned, "Eva hasn't' stopped talking about your daughter. She's been so excited to see her again. We have to get these two together for some more play dates; even after school starts."

"Yes," Christie agreed, "Violet's very shy and she doesn't have many friends, I'm hoping seeing how energetic Eva is will help her."

"Yes," Laura chuckled, "Eva certainly is very social; sometimes though she gets a little to hyper, her brother Diego is the same way." She motioned to wear the children were involved in a water fight; the girls clearly winning.

"Daddy!" Diego whined, "Come help!"

"I will bud I promise, I need to make sure the grill works first," He explained to his son. They were having a farewell BBQ for Matt as he was leaving the following day.

"Oh no," Laura shook her head, "Babe, wait until your father gets here to do that. He isn't as bad as cook as you are."

"Oh you're so funny!" Antonio laughed sarcastically at his wife.

Laura just rolled her eyes an turned back to Christie, "My apologizes at all of my husbands family here tonight. It was just going to be Gabby, Matt and us but when in in-law's found out…. Don't get me wrong I love them; this family is just very close," She looked at the other woman for any sort of reaction, she didn't know much about her. Only her and her husband had recently got a divorce and Violet was an only child.

"That's alright; I'm glad Matt seems to have so many people who care about him. I think the last few years have been hard on him; with his best friend ding and then his other best friend blaming him… He seems to love Gabby and Gabby's great.

"Yeah," Laura nodded, "So tell me more about you."

"I'm a teacher; I teach at a high-school, English mostly but sometimes other course as well."

"Ah," Laura nodded her head. She told her about her bakery and for the next fifteen minutes or so they talked about all kinds of things.

"Auntie Gabby! Uncle Matt!" The kids all cheered excitedly and ran towards Gabby and Matt as they walked through the back gate.

"Auntie Gabby!" Diego wrapped his arms around her legs, soaking her with water, "Hi!"

"Hi bud," She smiled and lifted him up, "You trying to get me to go swimming or something."

"Yay!' He cheered happily.

"Uncle Matt," Eva looked up at him, "I made you that picture and guess what? She waited only five seconds before excitedly telling him, "Mommy boughted a frame! It looks pretty."

"Oh well that was very nice of you sweetheart," He smiled at her, "Was in suppose to be a surprise though?" He figured it was a present.

"Oops, sorry," She skirted off again going after Diego who was getting back into the pool.

"Uncle Matt," Violet hugged him tightly, "Pick me up please?"

"Of course sweetie," He picked her up, "How about we get you all dried off alright. Where's your towel?"

"Mommy has it," She pointed to the fenced off area where her mother was still sitting.

"Well lets go and get it," He carried her over. He found her towel and bundled her up in it before sitting in the chair beside Christie's and placing Violet on his lap.

Gabby and Antonio's parents arrived shortly after and the adults moved over to the glass table near the pool. Violet had gone back in the water and was playing with Eva and Diego but all of the children were getting board.

"Uncle Matt," Violet walked up to him followed by Eva.

"No," Eva touched her shoulder, "Matt's talking. You have to wait!'

Violet spun around and looked at her frowning, "Don't tell me what to do!" She pushed her and caused her to fall on her bum and cry.

"Violet!" Christie shot up, "You don't push! You know better than that, say you're sorry."

"No. She can't tell me what to do."

"Violet!" Christie stood and took her by the arm leading her off to have a talk. "You know better than to push, you hurt Eva."

'She's bossy!"

Christie had to admit her daughter had a point, the girl was quite vocal and quite often told Violet what to do, still she didn't want her daughter o think violence was the answer, "Then you talk to her; You have words Violet."

Violet's lip began to quiver and then she cried, "She's going to take Uncle Matt away!"

"What? Violet Uncle Matts going away to keep us safe."

"But Eva loves him too!" She shook her head and sobbed, "And she sees him way more!"

Christie sighed; she was always amazed at how observant her daughter was. She was jealous because she thought Matt loved Eva more than her. She didn't want him to leave her again like he thought he had before.

"Oh sweetie," Christie lowered her voice even more, "Uncle Matt wanted to see you, he really did but Mommy and him… well we had a really silly fight and it wasn't okay. We hurt you and I'm really sorry you got hurt. Mommy and Uncle Matt have made up now though and I can promise you Uncle Matt will always love you. Now can you come with me and go say sorry to Eva?"

"Alright," She took her mother's hand and walked back over to the table. "I'm sorry I pushed you Eva," She looked at her friend.

"Tell her why you pushed her," Christie prompted.

"You're bossy and I don't like it."

Eva opened her mouth to argue back but stopped when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder, she knew what she was supposed to say. "I'm sorry Violet. I know I can't tell my friends what to do. I'm sorry."

"Alright now hug and go play," Laura instructed, "And Eva remember don't tell Violet what to do, you know better, you be nice to your friends or they won't want to play with you anymore."

"Yes Mommy!" She nodded and went off with Violet.

"I'm really sorry about all of that," Christie looked at Antonio and Laura.

"Oh don't worry; Eva can be bossy; we're trying to work on it, she gets it from her mother," Antonio quipped only to get smacked on the back of the head by Laura.

"Come on Babe," She tugged him bit, "Lets got for a little swim before we need to get dinner ready."

"Right," He nodded. His parents were also in the water and that left Matt, Christie and Gabby the only ones at the table.

"Is everything alright with Violet?" Matt asked his sister, "She seems a bit off."

"She's really worried about you going away." Christie admitted, "She pushed Eva because she thinks you love her more than her; she seems to think you see Eva more then you see her."

"Oh," He frowned, "Well I can tell you I don't. I mean I don't on purpose," He corrected himself, "I'd love to see Violet everyday but I can't… I'll make sure to talk to her before I go, just the two of us. Hopefully that'll make her feel better.

"Hopefully," Christie agreed and turned around to watch Violet and Eva playing together in the water, "Laura mentioned something about getting them together for play dates;" She turned to Gabby, "Do you know if Eva's in any extra curricular activities?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded, "They signed her up for dance, gymnastics and figure skating lessons. I'm sure she'd love to have Violet with her in any one of those."

"Yeah," Christie nodded, "Maybe dance and figure skating. I want Violet to learn how to skate and I think dance might be good for her too; I want her to meet friends and smile more; ever since her father left she's been having some problems.

"Well whenever you need anyone to talk to, I'm here," Gabby looked at her, "And I know the same goes for my brother and sister in-law."

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

Gabby got up then and walked to the pool. She sat down on the edge of the water with her feet in the water and Antonio swum her way.

''What is wrong… sis you are the big mouthed girl here usually…and you have barely said a word.'' Antonio said concerned as he raised himself out of the pool and sat down on the edge beside her.

''I don't want Matt to leave.'' She said as she looked her nails.

''Well, you knew he was going to love tomorrow ever since the day you met him. I warned you for this.'' Antonio said then.

''This is not making me feel better, Antonio.'' Gabby said then.

''Well, he is going away tomorrow, they is nothing you can change about that. Just enjoy the time you still have together. It won't be easy but within in a few months he will be back and you will love him more than ever, I promise.'' Antonio said then. Gabby slowly nodded then.

At ten o'clock after dinner and desert and lots more swimming and talking Christie decided it was time to leave, "Come give Uncle Matt his present Violet. We need to go," Christi told her daughter.

"No!" Violet shook her head and got up from her chair and ran away. Christie stood up to go after her but Matt looked at his sister;

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure go ahead," Christie nodded and then watched her younger brother go off and talk to her daughter.

Violet was sitting on one of the swings on the play structure and was swinging. Tears still flowing down her cheeks. Slowly Matt walked her way but Violet didn't look up at him.

"Hey sweetheart," Matt took the swing next to hers, "Can we talk?"

"No! I don't want you to go! Uncle Matt I love you!"

"I love you too sweetie," He told her, "But I have to go and keep everyone safe. I'll be back home before you know it though; then we'll have lots of time to spend together.

"You won't only see Eva?" She sniffled.

"No, no of course not."

"I still don't want you to go."

"I know," He reached out and gently stopped her swing, "But I'll tell you a little secret alright. Whenever you miss me all you have to do is look up at the sky; We'll be looking at the same moon and the same stars. When you look at them you can think of me."

"Okay. Will you think of me too?" Violet asked then as she got off her swing and hugged him and he lifted her up. She buried her face in his neck.

"Of course I will." He promised.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N:** We are both so happy that everyone is still enjoying this story so much! **Milady29** wrote this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Early in the morning Matt and Gabby arrived in San Diego. It had been a short flight but they wanted to be early here today so they could spend some time together on the base Matt would have to report and leave from tomorrow.

It made her nervous that the goodbye was so close now. She knew she was probably going to see him again in 8 to 9 months but it still scared her.

Matt had to go meet his regiment first and go through some medical test and Gabby waited for him near the building he would be coming from. She knew he was getting some tests to make sure he was really ready for his deployment and some last screenings. But she was sure he would pass all of them.

After the medical tests she waited for Matt, whom joined her just a bit later again.

''All good?''

''Well, they are checking everybody now and if something strange comes on they will tell me tonight.'' He said then and she smiled as she grabbed his hand again and they walked back to the house they were staying in with the other families from Matt's division.

''So what do you want to do now?'' She asked as they sat down on the bed in the room that was assigned to them.

''Well, I really need to eat something soon.'' He smirked then. ''If I don't eat something soon I honestly might faint. They drew a lot of blood. ''

It had been so hard to fly without eating something first but as he had to be completely sober for the tests he had not been allowed to eat since midnight.

Gabby rumbled through her bag then and handed him a granola bar.

''here you go….''

''You smuggled that on the plane?'' He said with big eyes as he took it from her and opened the wrapping.

''Food is not forbidden. Only on international flights.''

''You are an angel.'' He sighed as he stuffed the granola bar in. After they walked around the base together. They held hands and walked close. Even though Matt was excited to be deployed he still felt so sad about having to leave Gabby behind tomorrow. In the last 11 weeks they had gotten so close and he couldn't imagine not seeing her or holding her for the next 8 to 9 months.

Clarke came walking his way and took Matt aside for a second as he wasn't sure how the young man was doing.

''Are you holding up alright?'' Clarke asked concerned.

''yeah…I guess.'' Matt said then and Clarke laid his hand on his shoulder for a second.

''It never gets easy. Just enjoy your last hours together.''

''We will, thanks.'' Matt said as he walked back to Gabby.

Back at the building of Matt's regiment they had dinner and even though they didn't want to be rude but as soon as dinner was over they walked back to the bedroom. Gabby laid down on the bed as Matt was checking one more time if he had packed everything, putting it on the bed.

''All the pictures of your family…Violet's doll….but nothing special from you.'' He said then.

''I could give you the panties I wore today if you find that sexy.''

''Taking a dirty underwear for the desert for 6 months? No thanks.'' Matt smirked then. Gabby laughed as well but took the small leather bracelet from her arm then.

''Here, take this.'' She said then as she held out the bracelet to him. ''Antonio gave it to me when I turned 16, said a car was too expensive. I've have been wearing it nonstop but it should be good for you.''

Matt took it and was happy with it. I touwl dbe something nice to remind him of her even though she would never leave his mind, it would be like she was close to him.

He put it in his bag as well and they cuddled on the bed.

''I am scared for tomorrow.'' She said then.

''Don't be scared.'' He said then and he grabbed his ipod from his duffle bag then.

''have you heard this song on the radio yet?'' He asked then and he put one of the earpieces in her ear and the other in his as he laid against her.

 _'' But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time''_

Together they cuddled, listening to the music and knew that this was going to be song for the both of them while he was gone, finding some power in the song.

That night neither of them were able to sleep because they had to say their goodbyes tomorrow and breakfast came too soon.

Even though there was so much that Gabby still wanted to tell Matt but there was nothing she could say, with the goodbye almost coming up her stomach seemed to have tied in a knot and she was so sad and scared when it was really time to say goodbye. They were in a big hall and after a small speech, Gabby looked as Matt stood in line in uniform. He was so calm and she was wondering if he was just acting so calm or if he really was so calm.

It was time for the goodbye then and Matt opened his bag, grabbing a gift out.

''Here, I bought this for you.'' Matt said then and he handed her a box. She unwrapped it and took a polaroid camera out of the box.

''Old school.'' She smiled.

''So you can send me enough pictures and I don't have to miss you so much.'' He smiled then and she hugged him again.

''I love it.'' Gabby smiled then. ''I will send you as many pictures as I can.''

''Send some nudes, too.'' One of the marines behind them smirked and Matt looked up.

''What makes you think I will share those with you?'' Matt just joked back and Gabby hit him against the chest.

''Matt, behave!'' Gabby hissed then and he smiled, laying both hands on her shoulders.

''Take care of yourself. Do your best in school and I will see you back in May.'' He said then and they hugged. She tried not to cry but when she thought about how far away May was and that he wouldn't be home for the holidays.

''I don't want to say goodbye.'' She said then as she started crying.

''It is only for a few months.'' He said then, knew that she was still scared because of their uncertain future but it was time to say goodbye now and he tried to stay positive.

''I love you. I love you to the moon and back.'' He whispered then as they stood in each other's arms. They stood there a bit longer and finally he let go of her then and they shared another kiss.

Most of the families were leaving now and Mat felt his eyes filling with tears as he saw kids saying goodbye to their dads and some moms and he was just glad that Violet, Diego and Eva were not here because he was sure he would have broken down then. Gabby finally took a few steps back as she knew it was time to leave but she didn't want to go.

Gabby was still crying and sobbing and Matt felt so terrible about having to leave. He waved as she started walking away but suddenly she ran his way again, holding him tight and wrapping her arms around him and laid her head against his chest, sobbing loud.

''I love you…I love you….but it is time to say goodbye now…'' Matt said then as Gabby was still crying against him. He kissed her on top of her head again and looked as Clarke's wife came walking towards them again.

''Hey Gabriela, it is time to leave now.'' She said compassionate and Gabby finally let go of Matt and they shared one more kiss.

''I love you too.'' She dried her tears then and slowly she and Judith Clarke started walking away, Matt joining the line with marines again. Gabby was still waving at him and as he and the others walked away, he looked at her one more time, smiling as she was waving and barely being able to wait until he would see her again.

Gabby was waving as they walked away and saw that he smiled at her again and kept waving until they were really gone.

In six months, they hopefully would be reunited again.

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let us know.

 **Up Next:** We skip ahead to late October where Gabby writes Matt a letter about what she's done for the past few weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N:** Once again, thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviwing this story. I wrote this chapter but **Milady** edited it and changed and added in a feew things. Remember its 2003 in this fic. Italics are flashbacks.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything but our imaginations.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Late October:**

Gabby tossed her backpack on the counter and rushed to the kitchen table; she ripped open the letter and smiled; she'd never been so happy to see Matt's handwriting.

The mail had been backed up and she hadn't heard anything from him in almost six weeks. She'd be worried if she didn't remember the same thing happening when Antonio was overseas.

There were five letters and she read them in the order Matt wrote them. The first two were mostly the same, him telling her how much he missed her and he loved all of the pictures she'd been sending. She'd spent some time with Christie and Violet as well and he was glad they were getting along.

The third letter was interesting and funny; he wrote how there were a lot of children he met and that they completely humiliated him in in a game of soccer. She thought that was really funny but she had a feeling that he was missing the kids here a lot. She finished reading the rest of the letters and then began to write some of her own,

She started by telling him how much she loved and missed him and then went to tell him about how she'd taken the children to buy Halloween costumes and buy pumpkins to carve.

* * *

" _Alright," Gabby looked at the three children as they stood outside the store, "There's a lot of people in their and its really busy. Diego you either stay in the cart or hold my hand. Eva and Violet you two hold the cart._

 _Both girls nodded their heads but Diego pouted, "No I'm big!"_

' _Yes I know you are buddy but its really busy and you might get lost."_

" _No he's going to run off!" Eva shook her head, "You always get lost!"_

" _Do not!"_

" _Okay, okay," Gabby got a cart and lifted her nephew up and placed him in the child seat. "You're staying in here."_

 _He began to cry but as they entered the store he forgot all about why he was upset. There were so many costumes to choose from and even though all for them already knew what they wanted to be there was a lot to choose from._

" _Oh look!" Violet pointed to the Hermione Granger costumes, "That's what we want!" She cheered. She'd heard older kids talking about the Harry Potter books one day on the bus and then started reading them at the library. She was a very good reader and was able to read some of the book._

 _She'd then got Eva into it and now Eva's parents were reading the first book to her at bedtime every night and she loved it._

" _Yay!" Eva smiled happily and they both grabbed the costume, which came with a wig, a Gryffindor robe and wand._

" _My turn!" Diego announced._

" _Are you sure you want to be a Marine?" Eva asked him. He'd gone as a police officer since his first Halloween and now all of a sudden he was instating on being a Marine. "You know Uncle Matt will love you no matter what._

" _Marine?" He pouted, lowering his lip a little._

" _Okay lets see if they have one," Gabby pushed the cart further into the store, they entered the aisle with costumes for little boys and after some looking they found a U.S. Marie costume consisting of a dress uniform and hat._

" _That one," Diego smiled happily._

" _Alright if your sure," Gabby put it into the cart and then went to the check-out with them._

 _After getting there costumes they went to a pumpkin patch and picked out pumpkins. They had some burgers and fries for lunch and then Gabby took them back to her parent's house where they were going to carve the pumpkins. She loved watching her father help the children with the pumpkins and laughed as he suggest they turned them into really silly things._

" _Mr. Dawson," Violet looked up at him, "Thank you," She looked a little shy but then continued, "My Mommy tells me to always say thank you because you don't have to be this nice to me. I know Uncle Matt is away and Mommy's so busy at work. All of the older kids have lots of things she needs to mark."_

" _Oh its our pleasure," He insisted, "You're such a sweet little girl and your mother is very nice."_

 _This made Violet smile and she went back to decorating her pumpkin. Her's was a clown and Eva's was a gymnastics dancer, Diego's just had a really funny face, which he kept laughing about._

 _After carving the pumpkins they played for a bit before dinner; after dinner Gabby took Eva and Violet down to the basement so they could watch movies._

" _Auntie Gabby! Eva ran up to her jumping up and down, "Please do my hair? Please?"_

" _Okay sweetheart," She grinned, "Go and get the box with hair things."_

" _Yay!" She ran off to retrieve the box from a table and ran back to her aunt just as she was loading up Cinderella in the VHS player._

" _I can do your hair after if you want Violet," Gabby offered the girl._

" _Okay," She grinned and just as the movie started Christie came down the stairs._

" _Hi sweetheart," She kissed the top of her daughter's hair, "I'm all finished marking the assignments and tests. What do you say we go back home?"_

" _No," She pouted, "Eva gets to stay."_

" _Eva's Mommy and Daddy are out for dinner at a nice restaurant you know that," Christie explained, "Now come on it's getting late."_

" _Fine," She frowned miserably._

" _Mrs. Nelson," Eva turned her head, "Can Violet stay at my house some time?"_

" _Oh please Mommy!" Violet begged._

" _Well if it's alright with your parents then sure," She nodded._

" _We can stay up all night and my Mommy can do our hair and Diego won't be able to come bug us!" Eva rambled on excitedly._

" _Okay Eva," Gabby chuckled, "Go and give Violet a hug. You'll see her soon"_

" _Bye Violet," Eva hugged her friend._

" _Bye Eva," Violet returned the hug._

* * *

Gabby finished telling him about what happened and then walked to her purse to retrieve the pictures she'd taken from the day out. There was a picture of her with the kids as well as some of just Violet she knew he'd love. She finished off the letter by telling him how much she loved and missed him and then signed it. After sealing it and addressing it she decided she needed to take a break before writing the rest of the letters.

Standing she looked around the apartment and tried not to cry; she'd moved most of her things into Matt's place but it felt really weird to her, almost creepy at times. She wanted more then anything for him to be there with her; he'd take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was.

She walked into the bedroom and put on one of his t-shirts on and then one of his sweaters. She loved how they smelt like him and it always made her feel better when she was really missing him. She made herself some tea and then sat down again to finishing writing the letters, maybe she'd tell him about how she was only in her underwear and his shirt and sweatshirt.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N:** We're both so glad this story is still getting so many reviews. **Milady29** wrote this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Matt opened the envelope, sitting on his stretcher and he looked around, looked to be alone. Somehow he loved being alone when he read Gabby's letters. Probably because his eyes got teary eyed sometimes when he read her writing because he missed her a lot.

One of the man in his unit walked in then and Matt put the letter away, decided to leave it outside, later. Especially since it was Baker. Even though he was getting along just fine with all the other man in his unit and they had become close friends after 2 months, Baker was the only one that made being away from home for months and living in the desert even harder, since he was mostly just rude.

''Got a letter?'' Baker asked as he laid down on his stretcher, probably coming back from lunch. But it was their day off today and he wasn't really hungry, so he hadn't gone for lunch and all he wanted to do was read the letter now.

''Yeah!'' Matt said as he put it away.

''Any pictures?'' Baker mumbled then.

''I don't know, haven't opened it yet.'' Matt said as he got ready to leave the tent they were staying in . He got itchy of the thought alone he would have to stay alone in this space with Baker.

''Why don't you? We can see if there is any nudes.'' Baker said, wiggling his eyebrows.

''Why don't you get your own girl?'' Matt said a bit curtly as he grabbed the letter along with him and walked out then. He walked to the back of the tent instead and sat down on a wooden crate there, sat down there to read the letter and he was so happy when he saw Gabby's handwriting and he started to read the letter, enjoying how detailed she was writing about taking the kids to go shopping for a Halloween costume and he smiled as he looked at all the pictures.

As he got back to the tent he put the pictures with the others she had send him when Clarke came walking in.

''Hey, I know it is a day off for you guys but I had an idea, why don't we go to that village that recently got hit in crossfire and deliver humanitairy boxes. There are enough and somehow infantry was crazy enough to lend us an humvee. You don't have to come, since it is your day off but it will be more exciting than spending your day building sandcastles.'' Clarke smirked, knew he was asking a lot as he was asking them to give up their day off.

''Day off, I am not going.'' Baker said but Tommy nodded immediately.

''Of course, you will need me!'' He smirked as he was the only one in the unit that spoke a bit of Arabic.

''I am going too.'' Matt said then as he knew how boring days off could get here.

'''Why not. Hopefully we can mean something for the town.'' Jay Halstead said as he joined in as well. Clarke was glad some of the men were coming with him and they left then, packing the truck they were taking with the boxes full of food, blankets and even toys and left then.

''It's a bit of a bumpy ride to there!'' Tommy warned as he started driving, Clarke sitting beside him to navigate while Jay and Matt were in the back, barely able to sit as they were making the best of the space they had in the humvee.

The humvee arrived in the village and their truck was immediately surrounded by kids. Matt and the other man jumped out of the truck and started lifting the boxes out, handing them away as adults were surrounding them as well. At first some of the kids and adults seemed a bit scared but as soon as they saw the marines were here to help them, they were welcomed and thanked for their efforts.

Matt was handing out the boxes and goods as his attention was drawn by somebody waving at him.

A young girl was suddenly waving at him from a small alleyway. He waved back at her but she waved again and he grabbed one of the boxes he knew was full with all sorts of goods and walked her way and when he wanted to hand it to her, she suddenly grabbed his hand and let him walk behind her. He wanted to stop walking as he knew it was not safe to walk away from the group on his own but he also realized she could not carry the heavy box on her own and decided to follow her. He guessed she was about the same age as Violet and Eva, maybe a bit older.

She led him through a maze of small streets going passing homes that were destroyed by the rockets that had accidentally hit this village.

She entered a doorway then, the door gone from it and Matt walked after her, careful and on his toes, ready to react if things went south but when he walked in he saw a man sitting on a carpet on the ground, the rest mostly rubbish and rubble from the walls which were damaged, young kids sitting around him who looked as he carefully walked in and the girl took box from him then, having a hard time carrying it and handing to one of the man in the room. Matt wanted to walk out as he wasn't sure what to think of this situation, although he also knew he shouldn't be here on his own but he was looking at the man as he opened the box, taking all the food that was in there out, as well as the blankets and the girl was smiling at him then.

Suddenly the man walking Matt's way, tears in his eyes and he took Matt's hand, nodding then, gratefully.

''shukran! Shukran!'' The man cried then as he shook Matt's hand. Matt just nodded back then and smiled, all of the kids gathering around the box and holding onto the goods.

Matt pointed at the odor then as he didn't want the others to be concerned about him.

''Ma'a salama! '' The man cried happy then, shaking his hand again and Matt just smiled and nodded, so happy the girl had brought him here and he had been able to help this family.

Matt walked outside then, the girl that had taken him here walking with him and she suddenly took his hand and laid something in it. He looked down and saw a small improvised doll, made from fabric and twigs and he wanted to give it back to her but she shook her head and pointed at him, smiling then.

Matt smiled and kneeled down so he was on the same height as her.

''Thank you.'' He said slowly then, hoping she would understand him. She nodded then and smiled and as he got up again, waving at her as he walked away, stuffing the small doll under the jacket of the uniform as he knew he wasn't supposed to take stuff but she still walked with him then.

By the truck, she kept standing by him, smiling at him and looking at him with her big brown eyes and there was something about her that reminded him of Violet, even though they didn't look alike at all.

''Can you ask her what her name is?'' Matt asked Tommy then and Tommy nodded.

''ma ismuka?'' Tommy asked then and he hoped he was saying the right thing.

''Aasera'' She smiled then. Matt wished he could talk to her and understand her as she was saying a lot more but even Tommy seemed a bit lost.

''Matthew.'' Matt said then as he pointed at himself. She nodded then and soon they had to go back to camp, but as they were driving away, Aasera was still waving at them and Matt hoped that her family would be able to be a bit better off because of the goods.

Later that night, Matt sat on his stretcher, the torch between his teeth so he could light the page as he was writing the letter to Gabby. It wasn't easy and his handwriting was getting messier than it already was but at least he would be able to send it to her tomorrow morning, which hopefully meant she would have it by next week.

He wrote about what had happened today and about the girl. Beside him on the ground was the doll that the girl had given him in a small box and with the address of Christie, although the doll was for Violet. He had written a letter to her too, explaining whom he had gotten the doll from and that the little girl was about her age.

About half an hour later he had almost finished the letter.

 _Would you mind sending me a doll? It might a bit off a strange question but I would love to give it to the girl I met today. Buy a small one but the fanciest you can get, you know where my credit card is...and treat yourself too!_

He wrote then as he signed the later.

 _All the love,_

 _Matt._

 _PS: I am still looking at the same stars and moon._

He walked outside then, threw the letter and the small box in the improvised mailbox they used here and sat down in the sand just up ahead a bit, on a hill that offered great view, looking at all the stars and moon above him.

Even though he liked working here and being here and he felt proud being deployed, it was not easy missing the ones he loved. Even though he stayed strong all other days he couldn't help that he was getting teary eyed now as he missed Gabby so much.

He looked up surprised then as somebody sat down then, even more so when he saw it was Clarke.

''Missing your girl?''

''Yeah.'' Matt said, wiping his tears away a bit embarrassed. Clarke saw so, even with the dim light.

''No need to feel ashamed. I cried for Judith almost every night on my first deployment. Come with me'' Clarke said then and Matt walked after him. Clarke was staying in one of the few buildings in the camp and took Matt to a phone then.

''I get time to call every week. Just a perk of being higher in command...but I want to give it to you, I talk to Judith enough...please take my time to call Gabby.''

''I can't, this is your time and you must miss Jud-''

''But you miss Gabby a lot. Just call her.'' Clarke smiled then and Matt sat down by the desk, not sure which number to call. With the time difference she could be home, or at school or maybe work? Which should he call? His apartment or the bakery? But he called the landline to his apartment then and almost jumped up when somebody picked up.

''Gabriela Dawson?''

''Gabby it is me!'' He said excited.

''Matt, is something wrong?'' She asked concerned as he was not talking but finally he answered then.

''No, please just keep on talking...I love hearing your voice again.'' he said then, trying not to cry but he was so happy hearing her voice again.

''Oh Matt! I miss you so much! I love you!'' She said then and he could hear she was crying and finally he broke down as well, but he was just so happy they finally got to talk again after almost three months.

''And I love you too.'' He said then, as that was most the most important thing to say now.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.

 **Up Next:** Eva and Violet have a sleepover and Violet shows Eva the doll Matt sent to her. Eva is jealous and wants one too.


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N:** We're both so happy you're all still enjoying this story. I wrote this chapter and I hope you all like it :)

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

As the doorbell rang Eva ran excitedly to the door, "She's here, she's here!" She yelled and after looking though the blinds she opened the door and ran straight into her best friend "Come on Violet!" She practically dragged her into the house, "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Wow, wow Eva," Laura put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Calm down I know you're excited but Ms. Nelson is going to think all you eat is sugar," She laughed.

"Oh that's alright," Christie stepped into the house, "Eva's good for Violet, Violet's so shy but when she's with Eva she talks a little more."

"Come on Violet!" Eva waited impatiently for her friend to take off her shoes, "Come and see what Mommy helped me set up in the basement! We're going to sleep in a tent! And Mommy's going to order pizza and Diego's not allowed downstairs!"

"Eva let Violet say goodbye to her mother first," Laura told her.

"Opps, sorry," Eva lowered her head and backed away.

"Bye Mommy," Violet tightly hugged her mother. She'd never been to a sleepover before and she was really worried she'd get scared and need to come home.

"Bye sweetie," She hugged her and then whispered, "If you need to come home just call me; Eva won't be upset."

Violet just kept hugging her mother and gave her a kiss before following Eva into the basement. "I made that sign," Eva announced proudly pointing to the sign on the door, "Mommy helped me with the spelling though, It says no Boys allowed but Daddy. Mommy says I can't tell Daddy what to do. Daddy took Diego out for dinner but they'll be home later."

"Oh," Violet commented and looked around the basement. It was set up with a pink tent and lots of board games and toys and of course the TV and a wide selection of VHS tapes.

"What do you want to do?" Eva asked excitedly.

"I don't care," Violet answered; she didn't like making decisions and she really didn't care what they did.

"No you need to pick!" Eva frowned, "You're the guest!"

"But I don't know!" She yelled in return as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey," Laura walked down the stairs and gave her daughter a frown, "You know you don't make your friends cry Eva."

"Mommy she won't pick something to do!" Eva complained miserably.

"Well that's not something to get upset about; you jut need to talk things out. But I have a surprise for both of you, I called Aunt Gabby and it turns out her study session was cancelled so she can come and play with you too after all. She'll be here soon and she's bringing pizza and lots of candy. She said you girls go and get some hair things and nail polish and she'll do you hair and nails well you watch movies.

"YAY!" Eva and Violet cheered happily and then Violet followed Eva upstairs to her room to get everything they needed.

After the girls had left Christie had told her that Violet has never been to a sleepover before and that she was nervous and really scared; Christie knew she'd be fine but she said Violet had been crying on the way over. Laura had promised to keep a close eye on them and then decided to call Gabby. Her sister in-law had a study session after her classes finished but she called to ask her if she could come over after; As it tuned out Gabby's study session had been cancelled so she was just going o call Laura and tell her she'd be coming over.

Eva and Violet were busy playing house when Gabby walked down the stairs, the girls were to caught up in their game to notice her so she took the opportunity to take some pictures for Matt. It was one thing to have pictures of the posing but another to see them actually playing.

"Auntie Gabby!" Eva was the first to see her and she ran up to her, "Come play with us!" She tugged on her hand.

"Alright, alright," Gabby nodded, "Who should I be?" She wondered.

"The babysitter," Violet told her, "I'm the Daddy and Eva's the Mommy. You can look after our babies."

"Yeah, were going out on a fancy date," Eva proclaimed.

"Oh," Gabby couldn't help but hold in her laughter.

"Yeah and here's the baby," Violet ran off to her bag and came back with the doll that Matt sent her.

Eva stared at it; it was unlike any doll she'd ever seen before; she thought it was ugly but she knew it would hurt Violet's feelings if she told her that. Gabby seeing the confusion on her nieces face said, "Uncle Matt sent it for her. A little girl there made it."

Eva's face suddenly turned to anger and she frowned deeply, "I didn't; get one!"

"Eva," Gabby looked at her sternly, "Violet's Uncle Matt's niece. You know that."

"Auntie Gabby!" Diego rushed to his aunt at top speed.

Eva stared at her brother and took her anger out on him, "Diego you're stupid! Can't you read the sign! It says no boys! Now go away!"

"No!" Diego shouted, "Mommy! Daddy!" He yelled.

"Hey, hey," Gabby attempted to calm him down, "Lets go upstairs alright."

"No!" He shook his head, "Stay here. Stay here."

"No!" Eva shouted.

"Hey!" Antonio and Laura walked into the room both frowning, "What's going on here?"

"Diego can't read! The sign says no boys! He's a boy! I hate boys!"

"Eva," Laura scolded, "You be nice to your brother, now you know better then to misbehave like that especially when you have friends over. You're making Violet very uncomfortable."

"No." Violet shook her head shyly, "I'm used to listening to yelling; my parents fought all the time."

"Why?" Diego asked.

"Because Daddy said Mommy didn't trust him," Violet explained, "I always listened to them fight after I was supposed to be sleeping."

"Do they still fight?" Eva wondered.

"Daddy left," Violet responded, "I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Will your Daddy come back?" Eva wondered, "Is it like when Daddy goes to play pretend?" She looked at her parents hopefully.

"No, no I don't think its like when I go undercover," Antonio told her.

"Hey," Laura attempted to change the topic of conversation, "How would you girls like to help me bake some cupcakes."

"Yes!" They both cheered happily.

"Alright, Eva go and show Violet where we keep all of your baking and cooking supplies in the kitchen," Laura instructed her daughter and in a flash Eva was off with Violet running behind her.

Later that night after making the cupcakes and then having dinner Eva and Violet were rucking into the sleeping bags watching Cinderella and eating some fruit and their cupcake they made form themselves.

"She's so pretty," Violet smiled happily as she looked at Cinderella.

"She is," Eva nodded.

"Eva!" Diego ran in front of the TV and piled on top of his older sister, "Goodnight!"

"Diego!" She squealed, "Diego you wreck everything," She mumbled.

"Sorry," He lowered his lip and began to cry.

"Oh," Eva sighed, "It's okay. Are you going to bed?"

"Uh-huh," He nodded, "Goodnight," He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

Eva hugged him but then thought of a good idea, "Cinderella is almost finished. Go ask Mommy and Daddy if you can stay here? We can watch Toy Story."

"I think that's a great idea," Laura walked into view, "But Diego might get pretty tired; how about we all watch the movie, Daddy and Auntie Gabby too."

"Okay," Eva smiled.

"Good idea," Violet also smiled.

They let the girls finish watching Cinderella and then Antonio put in the movie Toy Story and Diego snuggled into Eva's sleeping bag with her well the adults sat on the couch.

Half way through the movie Diego had fallen asleep with his head on Eva's pillow and clutching his favourite blanket as he sucked his thumb. By the time the movie was finished Eva and Violet had fallen asleep as well and Gabby decided she couldn't help it but take some pictures of the kids together, she knew Matt would love it.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N:** We're so blown away by how many of you are still enjoying this story and like how were writing it! Please keep the positive comments coming :) **Milady29** wrote this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Two weeks later**

Matt was sitting on his stretcher. He was looking at all the pictures that Gabby had sent him but realized that some were missing; He was missing one of his favourite pictures. Confused, he looked around his bunk but couldn't find it. The picture was a cheeky pictures she had sent him of her in her underwear and he was worried that it was missing, not wanting anyone to see it; It dawned on him then that it could have been stolen, he didn't want to think that anyone else had it as it was a special picture that Gabby had sent to him.

He took the doll from the last care package he had received from Gabby. There was some of his favorite candy, more pictures and the doll she had bought for the girl as he had asked and he took it from the wrapping, hiding it under his uniform. As they were going on a patrol to the town today as there was reason to believe the enemy was taking it again, he was going to take it today and see if he could bring it to the girl somehow.

In the box had also been some other stuff that Gabby had sent him and looking at all of it he just started to miss her more and more. Even though he enjoyed the job he was doing here, it was getting close to Christmas now as it was only a week away and he hated not being at her side with Christmas. He could only imagine the amazing dinner her family would cook up. With his terrible youth it would probably be the first good Christmas in his life and he would love to have that, but instead he was half the world away. He thought about all the amazing times they would have and just the imagining of it made him a bit happier.

''Time for patrol!'' Tommy said and Matt got up.

Matt walked out of the tent, frowning when he saw that some pictures were laying by Baker's bed. Baker didn't have a girlfriend or much family he didn't receive any pictures and he was sure, seeing them from the backside, that these were the Polaroid's that Gabby was sending him. Upset he picked one up and saw it was indeed one of the pictures that he had been missing. He felt so angry inside that one of the men that he perceived as his brothers had been stealing his pictures. Even though he had never liked Baker he hadn't expected this of him. He tried not to think of the stolen pictures as he sat down beside Baker in the humvee.

''Clarke doesn't want you driving?'' Matt asked then. Of all the boys here, he and Tommy got along really well. Tommy reminded him of Andy and he really liked him.

''No, he said I enjoy the bumpy ride a bit too much.'' Tommy smirked and Matt nodded.

''Well you did drive too crappy.'' Matt laughed then and Baker moved in beside Tommy.

''What is so funny?'' He asked then and Matt looked out of the window, still angry about the pictures.

''Your face.'' Tommy said dryly and Halstead smirked in the front.

''Oh shut up, Tommy! You stole stuff from my care package.'' Baker accused him.

''That is not true.'' Jay said.

''Better to steal candy than to steal pictures.'' Matt said and he immediately knew it was a mistake to bring it up, but Baker was quiet and looked out of the window as Clarke got in the car and they drove away to the village. it was a long and bumpy ride but Matt also enjoyed the views. If it hadn't been for the war time, some of these views of the desert had been nice and enjoyable. Maybe someday when it would be safe and peaceful he would take Gabby here.

The patrol started then as they arrived in the village and Matt felt so nervous. Even though he really wanted to stick to the rules he also wanted to bring the girl the doll and that made him feel so bad. Why did he always want to be so nice? He should be good marine now instead of some sort of Santa. But he still did it.

Matt sneaked off a bit during the patrol and tried to find the house back of the girl that he had met earlier. Slowly he walked on and on to house and when he was there, he knocked on the door. Even though he was being very careful, not knowing what was going to happen and he held his weapon, he also wanted to bring his gift to the girl.

The door slowly opened and the girl was looking at him from the door with her big brown eyes. She seemed a bit scared as he was holding his weapon but he let go of it then and walked towards her. As she carefully smiled at him a tiny bit and he got the doll from under his protective vest, handing it to her and she smiled, hugging it. She smiled at him then and looked at the doll again. Gabby had sent him a very nice one and he was so happy to see that the girl was enjoying the doll so much and that she seemed so happy with it.

She hugged him them and suddenly her dad popped up behind her, yelling angry at Matt and Matt walked away then, holding up his hands. The girl still waved at him but as the dad was so angry and Matt could not talk to him, he backed off from this. As he looked to find the other man back when he suddenly almost ran into Baker.

''Sneaking off Casey? Anything I should tell to Clarke?''

''I wasn't sneaking off.'' Matt tried to defend himself.

''The hell you were. I am going to tell Clarke.''

''I am goign to tell him you stole my pictures!'' Matt said angry then and they stood opposed to each other, both very angry and a little later, the other man joined them, not saying anything and they continued patrol, getting back in the humvee later.

As they drove back, Matt was so scared that Baker was going to say something about him sneaking off to bring the doll to the girl. He knew he shouldn't have done it and it was wrong but he also really wanted to do it. She wasn't to blame for the war that was going on and wanted her to be happy.

Suddenly, there was a giant blast and before Matt realized what happened, the car was flipping over, upside down. Glass was flying everything and he tried to hold on, but as his head got hit by something, he lost all grasp of reality and everything faded to black. For a second he opened his eyes again, laying in the sand and in the glass. He heard other voices yelling names but nothing made sense anymore.

''IED!'' He heard Clarke yell from afar, his one ear not hearing anything.

''Casey?'' He heard a voice yell in the distance but he couldn't get up.

Somebody touched his arm and started dragging him away.

''Tommy has no pulse...'' He heard somebody say.

''Hey, don't close your eyes now! Come on Matt, I need you to stay with me.'' He heard close to him and somebody tapped him on the face. Just barely he saw it was Clarke and he felt Clarke touching his ear. But he couldn't fight it anymore and lost consciousness.

''There is blood coming from his ear, we need to get him to a medic right now!''

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please, please don't hate us!

 **Up Next:** Without giving away any spoilers I can tell you that I'm going to start writing the next chapter after Christmas. So, on that note Happy Holidays everyone! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N:** Wow, I am blown away by how many of you requested this chapter to be posted. You have no idea how much that means to me! I really hope this chapter was worth the wait.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Three Days Later:**

Gabby grabbed her purse and made sure she had everything in it. It would be a real rush to get to the bakery on time. She'd been up late the previous night not being able to sleep and when she did fall asleep she must have ended up sleeping through her alarm. She thought about not answering it and letting it go to voice mail but at the last minute she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Gabby," Christie's voice made her heart fall apart, she was crying, "No!" Gabby shook her head beginning to sob herself, "No! No! No! Please don't tell me…"

"He's in Germany. His unit ran over an IED. They were able to get him stable enough to send him to a U.S. recovery hospital in Germany but they say he's not out of the woods yet."

"How long ago was he hurt?"

"Three days ago. He just got to Germany today. They told me they'd keep me updated on his condition I just thought you'd want to know."

"No, no thank you," She hung up. Her head was spinning and she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate at work; she went to Antonio and Laura's house, knowing her brother had a day off.

She knocked on the door and Antonio answered it, "Gabby?" He barley got through saying her name before she collapsed into his arms sobbing.

"Ssh," He soothed her kissing her head, "It's okay. Tell me what happened?" He closed the door with his foot and led her into the family room where Diego was busy playing with his toys. He sat down on the couch and waited for her to talk. He was hoping, praying it wasn't what to thought it was.

"Matt, he got hit with an IED. Christie told me the doctor's called her from Germany. That's where they send him. She didn't even know what was wrong but the doctor's told her he was still in danger. I just can't stop thinking about it! Nobody there with him! God it makes me so sick!" She cried.

"I had buddies sent to that hospital," Antonio told her, "It's the best hospital out there. You have to believe he'll be okay."

"No! I need to go and see him!"

"Gabby!" Antonio looked at her, "You can't do anything right now, you're not thinking straight. I'll call Mom and she'll come over. Then I'll make some calls and see if I can find out anything. I don't want you making any decisions for a little while."

"Fine," Gabby didn't have the energy to argue back she just lay down on the couch still crying.

"Auntie Gabby," Diego walked up to her, "You sad?"

"Yeah," She sat up and lifted her nephew into her arms, "I am."

"It be okay," He kissed her cheek, "Daddy make better."

"Yeah, yeah, I think so buddy," She hugged him tightly.

Antonio was right, less then twenty minutes later her mother was at the house and comforting her. Diego, not being able to sit still for long had long since gone off to play in the backyard with his grandfather.

"I don't care what Antonio finds out," She said in a whisper, "Mom I need to go and see him. I don't care if I have to take out more student loans."

"No, no," Esmeralda rubbed her back, "Your father and I will help you out. It'll be hard though, it's almost Christmas."

"I don't care! I have to go and see him."

"Okay," Antonio walked into the room, "I talked to a doctor friend of mine who worked at the Marine Hospital in Germany and he told me Matt suffered a serious head injury. He's in a coma right now and they won't know if there's permanent brain damage until he wakes up and the swelling goes down."

"Oh!" Gabby sobbed. "What if he dies? What if-"

"No, no," Antonio shook his head, "You can't think like that Gabby. He needs you to be strong for him. Now I know you wanted to go and see him so I pulled in a few other favours; usually only immediate family and visit loved ones for free but I was able to get half of your trip paid for. You just need to raise the other half and you can go."

"Thank you Antonio!" Gabby ran up to him and hugged him, "Thank you s much."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to some of the people at the district; see if they can give some money. I'd give you some but Laura and I don't have much now that we bought the bakery."

"No, no I understand. Besides you've done enough," She kissed his cheek, "Now I just need to find a flight to get me there."

"Call the airlines now, see if you can get there on a direct flight," Esmeralda told her. "The sooner you get it booked the easier it'll be, it is the holidays after all. Use my credit card and you can pay me back."

"Thanks," Gabby took the phone she was offering her. She called the main Chicago airport and went through all of the different airlines that offered flights to Stuttgart Germany. All of the direct flights were on stand by only. The cheapest way to get to Stuttgart was to fly to New York, then transfer to a flight to Los Angles were she'd have a seven-hour layover before a flight to Heathrow. Then she'd wait two hours before flying to Stuttgart. It would take her nearly two days to get there and she'd need to leave in two days making it just in time for Christmas Eve. She decided to book the flights, as it was her best option.

Laura had called her and told her to take the day off, which she did but the next day after packing up a small suitcase with a few things she decided she needed a distraction. She got to the bakery Eve standing at the counter.

"Auntie Gabby!" She smiled happily, "Mommy told me I'm in charge."

"Well that means she trusts you," She informed her niece who smiled proudly at being thought of as grown-up.

"Gabby," Laura walked towards her, "I told you to take today off too. You can't work when you're this upset."

"I appreciate it Laur but I need the distraction I can't stop thinking about what kind of condition he could be in; I'll have lots of time to worry when I'm traveling for two days.

"I understand," Laura hugged her; she'd knew she'd be a mess if Antonio ever got serious injured on the job. "What do you ant to do?"

"I'll help Eva out here," She smiled, "What do you say Eva, you need an assistant."

"Okay Auntie Gabby," The six year old grinned happily, "You can help me count the money. I'm not good with that."

"I can do that," She walked behind the counter.

"I'll be in the back, call me if it gets upper busy!" Laura said mainly to Gabby as she walked away.

"Will do," Gabby promised.

Like Laura had hoped the store was getting busier and busier the closer it got to Christmas. At one point Gabby estimated there were probably close to twenty costumer's lined up to purchase things. Most of them commented on how cute and well mannered Eva was and Eva had gotten a total of fifty dollars worth of tips just for doing herself.

"Here Auntie Gabby," Eva handed over the money after the majority of the customers had left, "For your trip."

'Well thank you Eva," Gabby gave her a kiss and a hug, "How about we go close up for lunch and then go and get Mommy."

"Okay," Eva climbed off her chair and skipped towards the door just as a man entered. "Hi!" Eva looked up at him.

"Hi," He smiled back at her, it was clear he was nervous and it took Gabby a minute to realize where she knew him from. Then it hit her. It was Kelly Severide, the one that Matt and fought with that night at Molly's.

"This is my sister in-law's store, we don't want any trouble," Gabby told him, "And I don't think I'm really in the mood to talk to you," She added,

"Oh no," Kelly shook his head, "I'm not here to pick a fight; and I'm really sorry for what happened at the bar. I heard about what happened to Matt and that you wanted to go and see him. Me and some of the guys at fifty-one we gathered up some money for you; some firefighters form other houses contributed too."

"Oh, thank you," Gabby looked at him and nodded sincerely, "That really means a lot to me."

"I think there's probably close to one thousand dollars in here," He handed over a jar, "I know Matt's strong, he'll get though this and when he dos and he comes back I promise I'll be a better friend. I've been a real jerk."

"Thank you," Gabby didn't want to get in the middle of the fight between Matt and Kelly, "Really thank you," She hugged him.

"You're welcome," Kelly nodded before leaving the store.

Not feeling like going back to Matt's apartment Gabby picked Diego up at her parent's house and then went to Antonio and Laura's house. She had dinner with her and the kids and then tucked Eva and Diego into bed while Laura cleaned up the kitchen.

Just as Gabby was walking down the stairs Antonio entered the house and Eva and Diego flew down the stairs. "Daddy!" They ran into him.

"Hi," Antonio dropped his bag and lifted them up into his arms, "I was hoping you'd still be up."

"Auntie Gabby tucked us in!" Eva told him.

"Well go get back into bed and I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in again," Antonio set them on the ground and then scurried back up the stairs.

"Hey Babe," He walked up to his wife and kissed her.

"I left you a plate for dinner, its in the on keeping warm," She told him as their lips broke apart.

"I'm starving," He kissed her again and headed off into the kitchen. Over his shoulder he called, "Gabby in my bag there's an envelope with some money in it."

"Thanks," Gabby retrieved the bag and followed Laura into the kitchen opening up the envelope, "Antonio there's almost a thousand dollar in here. I think I have enough now. A guy from Matt's old fire house, his old friend Kelly Severide actually brought by almost a thousand dollars he collected from his firehouse an from others. I think I might even have enough to pay fir my trio back too. Hopefully I'll be able to get a direct flight back."

"Yeah, hopefully, Laura agreed, "You have quite a journey to reach Germany. Have any idea how you're going to get from the airport to the base?"

"Yeah, I'll call the base and explain my situation, maybe thy have a shuttle service, if not I'll take a taxi I guess."

"Sounds good," Antonio nodded he then ate the dinner plate and went upstairs to re-tuck the kids in. When he got back Gabby had already left for their parents house where she'd be staying before she left for the airport early the following morning.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

**A\N:** We're still so glad you're all still liking this story. It means so much to us. Here's the next chapter. **Milady29** wrote this one. Hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **After the explosion**

''Matthew!'' Clarke said as he slapped against Matt's cheek. ''Matt!''

Jay Bowmen was kneeling down by Baker, not sure what to do but trying to stop the bleeding from Baker's leg. It was bleeding so bad and Jay put his belt around it, trying to stop the bleeding.

Through the radio Bowmen called for back up again and walked back to Clarke.

''I bound his leg as tight as possible.'' Bowmen said concerned, not sure what to do with Baker and Clarke tried to stay the leader he should be right now, but he was not sure what to do.

''His pulse is dropping.'' Clarke said then as he kept a close eye on Matt, trying not to cry about Tommy.

''Back up is coming.'' Bowmen said, trying to help Clarke with stopping the bleeding from his head.

''We need to take the pressure off.'' Clarke said concerned as he was worried Matt bleeding inside his head. ''I have seen this before.''

''What do you want to do?''

''I don't know yet, go to see if you can do anything for Baker.'' Clarke said and as Jay tried to calm Baker down a bit more, Clarke walked to the burning Humvee, looking for something that he needed right now.

He pulled the toolbox out and opened it, reaching for the power drill and checked if it was still working. When it did he walked towards Matt, Bowmen leaving Baker's side and ran towards Clarke.

''What are you planning to do with him!?''

''We need to take of the pressure. Otherwise he will never make it.'' Clarke said then and Bowmen looked concerned.

''You are going to drill into his head?''

''Yes.'' Clarke said then, firmly. Bowmen still looked concerned.

''I need you to hold his head…and hold it real still.'' Clarke said, saying it slowly and Jay nodded, looking really scared. He couldn't even think about doing this to the boyfriend of his best friend's sister.

Finally he sat down by Matt, held his head really still.

Clarke's hands were shaking and he stopped for a second, scared and worried.

Finally he did so and careful he drilled a small hole in Matt's head, had to be so careful not to drill into his brain. His hand were still shaking a tiny bit but he was sure that he had done it then, that he had done the right thing.

''Alright…alright…'' Clarke said then, pulling his uniform off and taking the T-shirt of his body, pushing it down on the hole they had just drilled into his head.

''I am going to back to baker!'' Bowmen said.

''Yes.'' Clarke said then, holding onto Matt.

''Come on Matt, keep on fighting. You have to keep going for Gabby.'' Clarke said then, pressing the cloth down on his head, hoping back up would be here before it was too late.

 **3 days later**

Clarke walked into the improvised building that was used a hospital. He wanted to know how Baker and Casey were doing; and he wanted to make sure that the both of them would leave this improvised hospital as soon as possible and go to the United States Marine Base Hospital in Germany.

He was still sore from the explosion, but with Tommy passing away and Matt and Fred Baker both severely injured he knew there was nothing to complain about for him.

First he walked to Baker's bed and saw the man was still asleep in there. He would get flown to Germany soon to recover there and get send home then. With the loss of his leg, there was no way he was coming back.

A little up ahead was Matt's bed and Clarke still felt terrible for the man.

He waved at the doctor that had been taking care of Matt and asked for an update.

''He has been stable overnight but still in a coma. The swelling in his brain has gone down a bit but it is still not going really well. We don't know anything about the damage. His wrist will be fine though…we stitched the cuts from the glass up. I am not too concerned about his wrists and the cuts…but his head? We will have to wait and see.''

Matt was almost hidden under tubes and wires and Clarke just hoped that he would go to Germany soon. He felt like he would be safer there. Even though nothing had happened to the hospital here, it felt safer to get him to Germany.

''Hey man, you know you got to hold on right? Because Gabby is waiting for you in Chicago.'' Clarke said then and a doctor came passing by as some of them men would be put on the plane to Germany today. Some beds got taken away but when nobody touched Matt's bed, Clarke walked to the doctor again whom was making sure who was going to a VA hospital today and who not.

''I want you to take him to Germany too.'' Clarke said then.

''He is not stable enough.''

''I want you to take him to Germany.'' Clarke said again. Even though they were taking care of Matt very well here, he did want to get Matt to a real hospital as soon as possible.

''I really prefer not taking him on the flight. He is not stable enough.'' The doctor said then and Clarke shook his head.

''Is he going to get any more stable here? We are in the middle of the desert! Take him to the hospital in Germany!'' Clarke said angry. For some reason he felt responsible for the young man. He wanted Matt to be okay and return to Gabby. He was concerned about all the man in his unit but since he had known Matt longer, he was so concerned about him.

''Well…we could take him to Germany. He has been stable overnight but I prefer keeping him here a bit longer.'' The doctor said. ''A head injury is risky and that is why I am concerned.

''When is the next plane going?'' Clarke asked as he also didn't want to put Matt's life at risk.

''In a few days.''

''No, take him today.'' Clarke said then and the doctor nodded then.

''Only because you are in a high rank….'' He mumbled.

Clarke looked as Matt was taken away then to get flown to Germany as well.

''Come on, hold on. I am sure Gabby will be waiting for you there.'' He mumbled as Matt was taking away, hoping and praying he would be okay.

 **3 days later**

Tired Gabby arrived in Stuttgart. She was so tired after flying and since her phone couldn't connect to any network on the way she had no idea how Matt was doing and she was so scared. She entered the country, so happy she was here and that she was going to see Matt in just matter of a few hours. She was stressed, scared, angry, all at once and she honestly just wanted

Her suitcase finally rolled onto the conveyor and she pulled it off, all of the luggage falling out as the suitcase turned out to be broken and angry she kicked against it, screaming angry and so loud most people around her looked at her.

She tried to calm herself down, knowing that she was going to see Matt soon and that was all she wanted.

An elderly couple beside her kneeled down and helped her get all the stuff back in the broken suitcase.

''Thank you!'' She smiled then and they nodded.

''Fröhe Weihnachten.''

''Happy holidays.'' She waved at them and trying to keep the suitcase together she walked out and walked to the man that was waiting for her there. It was a 2 hour drive to the city where the VA hospital was and even though she tried to enjoy the landscapes here, she couldn't because all she wanted was to see Matt. To hear how he really was doing because he barely knew how he was doing. It seemed an eternity until they arrived at the house where she was staying with other military families that had loved ones in the hospital and

''Honestly…I just want to go to the hospital to see Matt.'' She admitted and the family nodded understanding. She took a cab to the hospital and she arrived there, lots of families there as it was Christmas Eve. Even though she had wished that Matt and she could be together on Christmas eve, this was not what she had imagined by dreaming about it.

She asked where he was by the front desk and was send to another floor, walked to a nurse then.

''I…I am the girlfriend of Matthew Casey. I just arrived. Is it possible to get a full update on how he is doing?'' She asked a nurse and the nurse nodded.

''Sure. He is doing really well. During the explosion he bumped his head really hard, causing a epidural hematoma and a really bad concussion. We are lowering the dose of medication and he is slowly waking up now. We don't know the full extent of the brain injury. Besides the brain injury he suffered a broken wrist, but the fracture is very small and minor. Even though we don't know about the brain injury, we are really positive because he seemed to be doing okay.''

Gabby sighed relieved, even though they didn't know much about the brain injury, things were looking up.

''We are not sure yet if there is any brain damage, even though when he responded well to most of the tests. Luckily there are no cloths in his head and the swelling is going down.''

''Has he woken up yet?'' Gabby asked excited as she walked beside the nurse.

''He was waking up this morning. He hasn't talked yet but he opened his eyes and was a awake for a few minutes. Hopefully he will wake up fully soon, especially now you are here.'' The nurse said as she walked to a room with Gabby and opened the door, Gabby walking in.

She sighed so relieved when she finally saw Matt again. Even though he didn't look good at all, it was amazing to see him again after all these months that they had been apart.

''Oh Matt!'' She mumbled as she sat down by his bedside. The nurse left her alone with him and even though he was sharing his room with somebody else, she was so glad to be with him. One of his hands was in a cast but as the hand closest to her was free, she grabbed it and caressed it, careful with the IVs.

She was just so happy to see him. He looked bad now because of the injury but it was still her Matt and she loved seeing him again.

Hopefully the head injury wouldn't be bad and wouldn't have any lasting damage. Then hopefully his wrist would be healed soon as well. She was sure it might take him some time to get back on his feet but she would stay here with him to support him. Maybe he would have to go home with her but he hoped that he would be able to go back to work soon since that would mean that he would be okay soon.

Suddenly he pinched her hand just a bit and as she was caressing over his head and he opened his eyes. Even though he seemed tired and hardly there, her heart started to beat faster, so happy he had opened his eyes.

''Hey, I am here, it is going to be okay.'' She whispered softly and carefully he smiled at her then. It made her happy cause it meant that he remembered her.

''I l…love..you'' He mumbled slowly then and she kissed him on his forehead.

''I love you too…and I am right here with you…just rest up…and I love you so much.'' She said then and he smiled at her again and as she was caressing his hand.

''I had imagined…our reunion would be different.'' Matt mumbled softly then and she laughed.

''Yes, but at least we are together…and I am sure you are going to be fine.'' She said then and she kept sitting here with him, still holding him. The flying here had been so stressful but it was all worth it now and she was sure he was going to be fine.

''Merry Christmas.'' She said then and

''no presents.'' He mumbled dryly

''Being here with you and you being alive is the biggest present.''

he smiled back at her, dozing off then and she kept by his bedside, just so happy she was here with him. She kept holding his hand and spend hours on his beside before a nurse told him that had to go, but being reunited with him was all that mattered now.

* * *

 **A\N:** So what did you think? Please leave a review and let us know.

 **Up Next:** Lots of sweet Dawsey scenes as Gabby sits and talks with Matt and helps him recover.


	18. Chapter 18

**A\N:** Once again a huge thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to them the site wouldn't let me.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything. I wrote this chapter but **Milady29** added the part at the end.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** One offensive word used.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Matt opened his eyes briefly before shutting them again. His head felt like there were one hundred bricks in it. He opened them slowly again and saw Gabby sitting beside him, "What happened?" He asked, "Where I'm I?"

"You don't remember?"

"No," He shook his head, "No, the last thing I remember was getting into the Humvee." He looked around, "I'm I in a hospital?"

"Yeah, you were-"

"Well, well," a nurse wheeled Baker into the room, "Sleeping Ugly is finally up," He laughed manically, "You know I was starting to feel bad for your girlfriend. She's much prettier in person."

"Shut up Baker," Matt growled, "What happened?" He turned back to Gabby and asked,

"Your Humvee went over an IED. You've been in and out of conscious all day today. I'll go and get your doctor," She stood to leave the room.

"So," Baker began to talk even though his eyes were on the nurse, "Your girl is pretty cut; wonder why she'd pick a guy like you though," He shrugged as he reached out and pinched the nurses ass. Matt could see she bite back a response. He hated how he treated her and was about to say something when Gabby walked back in with Matt's doctor.

"Ah, Private Casey," Dr. Evan Warner walked towards his bed, "Your girlfriend told me you can't remember what happened. Is there anything else you don't remember?

"How should I know?"

"Well I see your sense of humour isn't gone," He chuckled lightly, "Now let me just check you out," He got out a flashlight, "I need you to look straight ahead," He pulled the curtains up around the bed to give them some privacy and began to perform the procedure. When he was finished h took Matt's pulse and took temperature.

"Your fever is coming down nicely and your latest scan shoes your swelling has gone down," He said pocketing the flashlight, "I'll schedule another MRI though just to be sure."

"What about my memory? Will it ever come back?"

"Sometimes in instances of extreme trauma the brain erases a memory as a way of protection. It could be that, in which case you may never remember it or it could just be a side effect of your concussion. You were in a coma as well. I'd just say rest as much as you can for a couple of days. The MRI will be next week."

"Okay, thanks Dr." Matt looked at Gabby and lowered his voice, "I hope Baker hasn't bother you to much."

"Nothing I can't handle. I'm just glad you're okay," She leaned over and kissed him, "I was so worried. That reminds me I should call Christie and let her know that you're okay. She was worried too."

"Okay," He nodded, "What time is it."

"It's three o'clock which means it would be eight in the morning in Chicago. Chicago's seven hours behind Stuttgart; I'll call Christie and my family too."

"Alright," Matt nodded his head.

Gabby gave him another kiss before going out into an area where she could make calls. She got out her cell phone and dialled Christie number, which she had written out on a piece of paper.

"Hello?" Christie answered on the second ring.

"Hi Christie it's Gabby. I'm at the hospital in Stuttgart."

"Gabby," She sighed in relief, "How is he?"

"He's doing alright. The doctor's said it was touch and go for a while but he's awake now and seems to be recovering all right. It's not going to be easy but he'll be able to do it."

"Good, good, I'm glad he's okay. Your parents invited us over for Christmas Day so that's where we're going now.

Gabby smiled; it didn't surprise her that her parents would do that.

"They said they got Violet some presents too, I told them not to but they insisted. I didn't really have time to get them anything nice."

"Oh don't worry about it. My parents don't care about presents, they just love Christmas and sharing it with people. For them its gift enough to see people open up the presents they got them and seeing them be happy."

"Well it was very nice of them to invite us. Your brother and his family are going to be there too. Violet is so exacted to spend the day with Eva."

"Yes," Gabby smiled, "Well I'll let you go. My parents and brother wanted an update on Matt too. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Gabby. Say Merry Christmas to me from Matt as well."

"Will do," She waited until the other woman hung up before she did the same.

She sat down in a chair and let out a few tears. She'd never been away from her family during any holiday, let alone Christmas. And although she knew this was where se needed to be it didn't make it any easier. She'd always loved Christmas and spending it with her family, those were some of her earliest memories; she was very upset she'd be missing it this year.

Whipping the tears away from her eyes she called Antonio next, he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Gab's, Merry Christmas. Please tell me you have good news."

"Merry Christmas, and yes, very good news," She confirmed, "Matt's doing much better and it looks like he'll be able to recover, He doesn't remember the attack but his doctor said that's normal in these cases," She told him. In the background she could hear Eva and Diego singing Christmas carols and couldn't help but smile.

"You guys on your way to Mom and Dad's?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "We're really going to miss you this year," He admitted, "But I know you wouldn't have been happy here if you didn't know how he was.'

"No. no and it wont; be a quick and easy recovery either," Gabby told him, "He might have PTSD, He might never be able to go back."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'll let you go now I know these long distance calls are expensive. Have you called Christie yet?"

"Yeah I called her first, she told me Mom and Dad invited her and Violet over for the day."

"Yeah, I'll tell Mom and Dad Matt; doing okay. You just go back there and look after him.

"Okay," Gabby nodded and went back to Matt's room, "Everyone is glad you're doing better. My parents invited Christie and Violet over for Christmas Day, Eva and Violet get along great, they're so cute when they play together."

"Yeah, I really liked some of the pictures you sent me of the two of them. I'm glad Violet has a friend to play with. It was adorable that Diego wanted to be a Marine for Halloween."

"Yeah," Gabby smiled, "The kids really miss you. All three of them wanted to come with me to see you. You've really made an impact on Eva and Diego."

"I'm glad," Matt, told her, "They're great kids."

"Ugh!" Baker said from behind the curtain, "Those Spic children you're always going on about!"

"Gabby don't-" But before Matt could finish what he said Gabby ahs ripped open the dividing curtain.

"What did you just say?" She demanded angrily.

"A spic," He responded smiling menacingly, "And I suppose that makes you one too."

Matt felt anger burning inside of him; He wasn't going to let Baker get away with saying that to his girlfriend or her family. He tried to sit up but his baleens felt off and he couldn't sit up. He reached out for Gabby's hand but couldn't find

"If you weren't injured I swear I-" She threatened.

"Is everything alright in here," A nurse, the same nurse Baker had been assaulting the past few days asked.

"Everything's fine Babe," Baker told her.

"That man just verbally abused me," Gabby was not going to let him get away with what he'd been doing to the nurse, if she reported him then maybe he'd be monitored more.

"Well I'll see what I can do about getting your boyfriend moved to another room," She told her.

"Thanks," Gabby shot Baker an angry glare and closed the curtains again, "Your letters were right, he's not a very nice person. Does Clarke know?"

"I think so," Matt responded, "I think I was going to tell Clarke something about him but I can't remember what it was. I can't even remember if I gave that girl the doll. I think I did but…." His head throbbed just thinking about it.

"Ssh," She caressed his head and his un-casted hand, "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when your dinner comes."

"Gabby," He looked at her, "I can't sit up. I tried to but I couldn't!"

"It might be the medication," She told him.

"No, no I don't feel dizzy, its almost like I can't sit up," He tried to explain what had happened, "I think something's wrong."

"Okay," She was worried now as well, "I'll go and get Dr. Warner," She told him.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** The word Baker used to describe Eva and Diego is a very offensive word used for people of Hispanic descent.


	19. Chapter 19

**A\N:** Hey so I want to apologize for not updating this in awhile. This is **Milady29** 's chapter and she had it written last week. I came down with a really bad case of the flu though and couldn't post it I feel better now though.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **One day later**

Gabby almost jumped up when the nurse came to bring Matt back after some tests they had done.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' She asked concerned as she had not seen him since yesterday and he didn't seem to feel so well, sitting up in the wheelchair and trying to lay back.

''I am feeling so dizzy.'' He said then and the nurse helped him sit on the edge of the bed and the doctor came walking in.

''Alright, I have some of the results...I just want to try something else, can you try to stand up?''

He supported Matt by his arm as Matt stood up and Matt stood very unstable.

''How long do you think you can stand up like this?''

''I can't.'' Matt said then and the doctor let go of him.

''Can you try to walk a few steps?'' The doctor said then and Matt tried, but after barely two steps he started to stagger and Gabby and the nurse grabbed him just in time before he could fall and helped him sit down again.

''Wow Casey, did you have one or two drinks too many?'' Baker laughed, the nurse, Gabby and the doctor helped Matt safely back in bed and Matt just rolled his eyes, angry as he laid back down and it felt like the only position that was safe now.

''Alright, time to take you to therapy.'' The nurse said then as she took Baker in the wheelchair while Matt was holding his hand against his face, so upset that he couldn't sit or stand up and that his balance was so off. Before he had felt so okay and that when his wrist was better and his headaches and memory problems were gone he could go to Iraq, but now it was made him worried cause it seemed there was nothing he could do.

''The nurse complained about Baker to me and that he had verbally abused you.'' The doctor said then as Baker was taking away and he was addressing Gabby now.

''He said some nasty things.'' Gabby said then. ''He insulted my family because of our Hispanic background.''

''He did?'' The doctor asked Matt then.

''I can't remember, I am sorry.'' Matt said then and he felt so bad. Gabby looked away from him then, looking a bit disappointed.

''Still having those memory issues?'' The doctor said concerned then and Matt nodded, immediately regretting since it hurt his head.

''Yes...I mean...even I am fully awake it kind off becomes a blur after a while.''

''I am sure that will get better...just gave your brain some time...the swelling is still going down.''

''What about the balance issues?'' Matt asked concerned.

''In the explosion you hit your head really hard...and in your head, in your inner ear, there is a small organ that deals with balance. In the hit that organ probably got shook up really badly. Even though we can't see any damage to the organ...it probably his still having trouble because of the swelling and the big hit.''

''So I will walk again?'' Matt asked concerned. ''I will regain my balance?''

''Yes, there is no reason to believe you won't.'' The doctor said then. ''Nothing is guaranteed but I have faith you will get your balance back. I will get you into physical therapy as soon as possible so you can work on your core strength because you will lose that fast if you keep laying in bed. ''

Matt sighed relieved for a minute. At least he could get to do something.

''You are planned for an MRI and CAT to see how your brain is recovering in four days...hopefully the swelling has gone down completely then. I still have firm believe that you will recover fully...and those memory problems...they should go away soon too.''

Matt wanted to nod but as it still hurt too much, he just smiled and the doctor left the room, Gabby still caressing his hand.

''See, everything is going to be fine.'' Gabby mumbled softly then and he still looked a bit concerned.

''The doctor said it is not sure yet.''

''Well. He probably knows better what is going on your head then you do...and he says it is going to be fine so we should belief him.'' She smiled and finally he smiled and she kissed him on his forehead.

''I am so glad that Baker has so much therapy every day...'' Matt said then and she sighed.

''It's too bad and weird you can't remember the fight.''

''I know we fought but I can't remember that was said...I am sorry Gabby...my head is such a blur.'' He said then and she nodded.

''I know you want to remember...it will come back.''

''There was something he did to me right before we went on patrol...and I was going to tell Clarke but I still can't remember either.'' Matt sighed slightly annoyed. He hated that he couldn't remember anything.

''Hey, don't be sorry about not remembering stuff, your head suffered a really bad blow and I am just happy you are still with me.'' She smiled then and kissed him.

''Aww, don't leave.'' He pouted.

''You have to sleep and rest.'' She said strict and kissed him again. ''I will be back later, alright?''

''Yeah.'' He smiled then and she walked out of the room but when she peeked back in later, Matt was already asleep and she knew he was keeping strong when she was there, but that he was also very tired.

Hours later dinner came for him and he tried to sleep again as Gabby usually was here one or two hours after dinner and when he slept time just went by faster.

Matt was trying to fall asleep in the bed, trying to catch as much rest as possible as it was really necessary but he also wasn't able to stay up long because he got so tired from being awake. His head kept pounding and the painkillers only took the edge of every now and then. He just tried to pretend he was asleep, so Baker wouldn't talk to him.

He opened his eyes a bit, wanted to grab some water from his nightstand but knocked over the cup by accident. Baker was in a wheelchair by the window, looking outside.

''How is the view?'' Matt finally asked then as he hoped that he would be able to make up before it would get even more out of hand and hopefully Baker would be a bit nicer to Gabby then.

''Dull parking lot.'' Baker said and he moved the wheelchair towards Matt's bed, sitting by his bedside.

''Do you remember what happened in the explosion?'' Matt finally asked then and Baker nodded.

''You are lucky you don't.'' He sighed. ''Looks like you are always the lucky one.''

That remark did angry Matt a bit.

''I am bedridden because I can't even sit up, how lucky am I at this moment?''

Baker said nothing, taking some of the cards of his nightstand that Gabby had taken with her and that were slowly arriving here from a lot of people in Chicago by mail.

''You could still return to Iraq...I lost a leg...and I am not getting that leg back.'' Baker mumbled. ''You are so lucky with your happy little family in Chicago and that bitch of yours that just won't leave your side or shut up about that disgusting family of hers.''

''Stop talking about Gabby like that!'' Matt said angry. ''You know what! I don't like you! I don't know what you did but there was something you did and I had to tell Clarke but I can't remember but even now...after we went through something horrible, you are still an asshole!''

''Oh you can't remember that I

''Tommy shouldn't have died in that IED explosion... you should have!'' Matt said so angry then and something seemed to snap inside of Baker.

''You have to shut up about that IED!'' Baker said angry, seemingly struggling with the memories.

''You deserved what came to you.'' Matt said angry, suddenly remembering what he had said about Gabby and her family.

Baker suddenly got up on his one good leg, almost diving on top of Matt, his hands wrapping around Matt's throat and pressing his airway shut. Matt tried to fight him off but still too weak he couldn't push the man away and he tried to fight him away, but it was not a fight he could win.

Gabby walked in as she had promised to come later this evening to see how he was doing and ran in when she saw Baker was on the edge of Matt's bed, trying to strangle him.

Worried she tried to pull him back and pressed the alarm button, Baker being too strong her to pull him away but soon enough a group of nurses ran in and pulled Baker away, sedating him immediately.

''Matt!'' She said worried as she ran around the nurses, Matt grasping for air. Some of the nurses came to help him now and put an oxygen mask over his face.

Doctor Warner came walking back in now.

''Move Baker right now.'' He ordered and soon the bed was taken away, Gabby standing by Matt, concerned as the doctor examined him very fast.

''I am so sorry about this.'' He said then, knew that the signs had been bad before.

''Well maybe you should have moved him earlier.'' Gabby said a bit angry, knew the doctor was not to blame but she was upset Matt was hurt again. The doctor nodded slowly and walked after the nurses taking Baker away then.

She sat down by Matt's bedside again and caressed over his head, Matt opening his eyes and closing them again.

''You know it is going to be okay right? It always is.'' She whispered and kissed him on his forehead. Matt's breathing was slowly calming down and he pinched her hand again.

After a bit he lowered the mask then slowly and she wanted to put it back up again but he pushed her hand away.

''I remembered what... he said to you.'' He said slowly, his voice suddenly so raw and she put the mask over his face again.

''That is good...but just rest now.'' She said and he closed his eyes again, falling asleep as she stayed by his side. Suddenly she started to sob then, feeling bad for all that was happening, for being so far away from her family and all the bad things that were happening to Matt right now.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N** We hope you liked it and please remember to review :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A\N:** We're both so overwhelmed by how many of you are still liking this story. This is my chapter but **Milady29** wrote the part where Gabby goes shopping and added a few lines throughout the chapter as well.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

After the incident with Baker Matt had been moved to a private room; Now that she knew Matt was okay and out of the woods Gabby was staying at a hotel right next door to the hospital. She only left Matt's side when visiting hours were over and was always there right when they started up again in the morning.

Carrying some paper and pens she walked into the room, "Good morning babe," She put her things down and walked over to the bed giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," He responded, his voice still hoarse.

"I was thinking it would be cool to send letters to Eva, Diego and Violet. I was talking to my parents before coming here and they said they're all so worried about you."

''I can't write.'' He said, looking at his casted hand.

''But that handwriting of yours is horrible anyway, so that is where I come in.'' She teased him.

"We could send them presents too," Matt added, "Something from Germany."

"No, no,'' Gabby shook her head, "I already gave them Christmas presents; and you gave me some money to get something too."

"Yeah I know but I don't want them to think of me being here and feel sad; I mean they're all so little," He hated the idea of them being so terrified, "Let's ask Helga," He said as his favorite nurse walked into the room. She was an older woman, probably in her late forties or early fifties, her parents were American but her father had been stationed here and so she came back fifteen years ago and hadn't left.

"Well hello," She greeted, "Ask me what?"

"My niece and nephews; they're really worried because I'm here so I wanted to get them something maybe something you can only buy here so they won't be so scared."

"How old are they?"

"Two five year old girls and a three year old boy."

"Well there's always the soccer team, you could get them a ball or something."

"Diego would like that," Gabby smiled, "Not too sure about my brother he likes Barcelona but…" She trailed off, "Okay a jersey for Diego. What about little girls? Maybe a doll."

"There are these really cute dresses called dirndls. Germany is known for them, are the girls twins?"

"No," Gabby shook her head, "My niece and Matt's niece but they're only a few months apart and they've become best friends recently."

"Well you could consider matching dresses."

"Oh that would be adorable," Gabby smiled, "I think we should do that."

"Matching dresses?" Matt was a little confused, "Would they like that? Don't woman always hate to wear the same thing?"

"Not little girls," Gabby looked at him, "Besides you have to agree it would be adorable. You'd love it," She promised.

"Alright Babe, whatever you say."

"Good," She nodded, "I'll go out shopping later while you're resting.''

He nodded and she kissed him on his forehead. Weak he waved with his free hand as she walked out and she blew a kiss at him at the door, walking out then.

* * *

She hadn't really been in the village where the hospital and the house she stayed were situated. They were still 2 hours away from Stuttgart but when she walked around the village she did find a big shop with souvenirs and she wondered if it was there solemnly because of the hospital.

Gabby walked into the shop.

''Guten tag'' The woman behind the counter greeted her and Gabby gave her a bit of an awkward nod. She didn't speak German and that made her a bit nervous. Even though she always was so big mouthed, she got nervous being alone in this strange country.

''Kann ich dir helfen?''

''I - I uh...don't speak any German.'' She said then and the woman nodded.

''Not a problem. What are you looking for?'' The woman asked as she walked towards Gabby. She was a bit hard to understand as she had a thick German accent but she also seemed really friendly and helpful.

''Souvenirs for home.'' Gabby said and she nodded.

''I am sure you will find something here. Anythign you are look for?''

''Yes...uhm...d- dirn- Dierndls?'' Gabby said and she smirked, ''Sorry if I murdered that word.''

The woman laughed as well and winked Gabby to follow her and Gabby also felt happy to meet some new people after spending so much time in the hospital and meeting a man who wasn't all too nice.

Gabby returned back from shopping late in the afternoon, "Alright I got everything; and some other things too," She admitted holding up the bags.

"I'm not surprised," Matt, responded chuckling a little, "What did you get?"

"Well I got the dresses," She pulled out two boxes and opened them up to reveal two identical dresses. "I wasn't sure what size to get Violet so I just got two dresses of the same size. She's probably the same size as Eva."

"Yeah," He nodded. "What did you get for Diego?"

"Wait I got more things for the girls," She pulled out more bags, I got them custom dolls that are wearing the same dresses they got and the dolls look like them; I got some other dolls clothes too. I know it was a lot of money but I really couldn't help it."

"Oh Violet's going to love that," Matt told her excitedly, "She's always wanted to be a doll."

"Yeah Eva too." Gabby pulled out things from another bag, "I got Diego a complete players uniform and a deflated soccer ball. I got Laura a cookbook of German recipes and I wasn't sure what to get Christie so I just got her a necklace. I got my parents books and Antonio a t-shirt."

"Wow, you're going to need an entire plane to take all of this home," He coughed as he tried to laugh.

"Ssh," She offered him some water, "Don't talk anymore," She instructed, "I was going to box it all up at the base post office after we wrote the letters. But we can do that tomorrow.

"No I'm fine.'' He insisted, "Let's do Violet's letter first. I know what I want to say to her."

"Alright," Gabby got a piece of paper and a pen, "What do you want to say?''

"Dear Violet: Auntie Gabby told me how worried you were about me; I'm alright and I promise the doctors and nurses are taking very good care of me. I really miss you and I love you very much. I wanted to get you some things from Germany so Auntie Gaby went out shopping to get them; after you open your gifts you should call Eva because I have a feeling you're going to want to play with her soon. There are some things for Mommy in there as well. Love Matt.''

"Perfect," Gabby finished writing the letter and then put it in an envelope and addressed it. "Now Diego or Eva?"

"Diego."

"Alright," Gabby got a new piece of paper, "What do you want to say to him?"

"Dear Diego: The nurses and doctors here are very nice and I've met a few of your Daddy's old friends. I've been telling a lot of people about you and they all say how much to look like your Daddy. I don't want you to be sad because you think I'm sick; I'm getting better all the time; Auntie Gabby told me how much you like soccer so she went out and got you something. Tell your Daddy it was all Auntie Gabby's idea. P.S. I love you and tell your Mommy and Daddy there are things in the box for them too.''

"Yeah blame me for the soccer uniform," Gabby laughed, "That's real mature''

She put the letter in an envelope. "Now Eva's and then I'll go and get these shipped off. Maybe we can find something good to watch on TV when I get back.''

"That sounds good." Matt nodded. ''Let's not make it too late though...physical therapy tomorrow for the first time.''

"Alright," Gabby got out the last piece of paper, "What do you want to say to Eva.''

"Dear Eva; Your Auntie Gabby told me how much you miss me and I miss you too; I'm being very well taken care of here though and I don't want you to worry. I wanted t get you something from Germany so Gabby went out and got you a few things. After you open the presents call Violet; I think you'll like what she got too. P.S. I love you and there are presents for your Mommy and Daddy as well.'' Matt said before coughing again.

"Perfect," Gabby put Eva's letter in the envelope and stood, "I'll go and mail these and then come back,"

She dropped the letters in her purse and gave him a kiss on the lips before gathering up her bags and leaving the room.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review an let us know what you thought of the chapter :)


	21. Chapter 21

**A\N:** This is **Milady29** 's chapter; I only edited and changed a few very small things.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Warnings:** None

 **Spoilers:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **One day later**

Matt had no idea what to expect when he arrived at physical therapy. The therapist didn't really say much and when he did it was mostly snarling unfriendly in half German.

After some exercise on the floor to work on his core strength he still didn't feel better. He knew he wasn't going to magically recover but it felt like he could do nothing. He couldn't sit up unaided and when the therapist tried to help him stand up between the bars, he couldn't stand up without holding himself up because it was like his whole balance was still gone.

Gabby was waiting for him in his room as he was brought back.

''How was physical therapy?'' She asked wondering and he just grumbled.

''Hey, cheer up, grumpy! It's the last day of 2003!'' She smiled as it was New Years today and she would be here with him at midnight to celebrate the beginning of 2004

''What didn't go well?'' She asked concerned then.

''Nothing went well!'' He said as he laid back in bed, the dizziness finally gone a bit.

''Tell me about it.''

''It's one big blur in my head!'' He said, looking a bit angry.

''Well...you really don't remember it it's fine but if you are just saying this to get out of talking about it -''

''No! I have a head injury and my head is one big blur and everything went terrible.'' He said stubborn.

''I am sure something went well.'' She said, caressing his hand and feeling sad because he had come back from therapy so late and she had to leave soon.

''Gabby, I feel horrible and worthless!'' He said upset and even though he had been grumpy before, she never had seen him upset like this.

''You aren't. You are going to get back on your feet soon and even go back to Iraq.'' She tried to calm him down.

''I can't even sit up properly.'' Matt said upset and she kissed him on his forehead.

''I am going now cause visiting hour is over but when I get back here you better be in a better mood.''

He mumbled something under his breath, still upset and she just walked out then, waving at him and hoping he would feel better later, but then she came up with a plan to make him feel better.

Hours later she walked in again and was glad to see Matt awake.

''I am sorry about earlier.''

''It is okay to be upset sometimes but I got a surprise for you to make you feel better now.'' She smiled.

''What are you going to do?'' Matt asked as she started putting the bed up a bit, stuffing pillows in his back.

''I have a surprised for you...put you need to set up for that.'' She smiled and even though he struggled a bit, he leaned back in the pillows and she pulled out a laptop from her bag. It had been such a hassle to get a laptop but somebody in the house she stayed had borrowed it to her and she had arranged webcam from somebody else.

''What are you going to do?'' He asked wondering but she put the table by his bed then, put the laptop on and started connecting the webcam.

''We are going to video call with Chicago.'' She smiled triumphantly. If something was going to make him feel better, she was sure it was seeing his family.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and was setting up the whole call while his hand was on her back.

''I hope it will work.'' He smiled then and she nodded, started up Skype. The whole program was brand new and she had only used it to chat with friends and she thought it was so excited they got to do a real video call. One of the nurses helped with getting a cable in the room to get internet on the laptop.

As they were almost ready she just got up, looking at him.

''Oh yeah, I better look pretty.'' He smiled as she was combing his hair with her fingers and brushing it to one side. She was wiping that hair over the scar on his head of where Clarke had drilled a hole in his head and she didn't want the kids to see it.

''I can't change anything to your ugly face.'' She teased him as helped him move on the bed a bit so she could sit down beside him and finally she started the call, her heart raising as she was hoping it would work.

''Oh uncle Matt!'' Eva screamed immediately.

''What about me.'' Gabby teased her niece and Eva just laughed. The connection wasn't amazing and the video was grainy and it was hard to see all the people trying to sit behind the camera but it was still so much fun.

Violet tried to push herself into the view as well, Eva pushing her aside again as she was so excited to see her aunt and Matt and Violet tried to push her back.

''Hey Matt! I love the letters you send me!'' Eva smiled and even though she was breaking up a bit for Gabby and Matt, he smiled.

''I am glad they arrived.''

''I am going really well in school!'' She said excited as Diego was poking his finger at the camera.

''Eva he is my uncle-'' Violet tried to push herself into view again.

''That is great Eva.'' Matt said then.

''Eeheeva!'' Violet whined, ''I want to talk to uncle Matt too!''

''Alright, too many people here. Diego, Eva, we will talk to them later, give Christie and Violet some time now.'' Antonio said and Matt looked as the two kids moved out of the way and Christie and Violet moved closer.

''Hi uncle Matt! Can you hear me?'' Violet asked excited.

It took a few seconds with the delay but he smiled then.

''Yes!'' He smiled, ''Hey Violet! How are you doing?''

''I am good uncle Matt! My teacher says I'm a really good artist! Mommy framed one of my pictures the picture! I'll show it to you when I get home.'' Violet said then, ''Mommy says you are coming back after the hospital.''

Matt looked aside.

''I don't know yet, I might go back to Iraq if I get better soon.'' Matt said then and Violet pouted.

''But you might get hurt again!'' She whined, "No!"

''No, I won't get hurt again.'' He promised. The connection was breaking up again and Gabby wasn't sure how longer they would keep connection.

The rest joined again and they tried to chat a bit more.

''There are some letters and gifts on the way from Germany.'' Gabby told them that and the kids cheered excited.

They talked a bit more when Gabby saw Matt was struggling a bit.

''I think uncle Matt needs to sleep soon.'' Gabby said then as she saw Matt was dozing off beside her. Even though he had a big smile on his face and liked seeing all the kids again, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, the whole exciting Skype call taking its toll on him as his head was still recovering.

''Take care.'' Antonio said understanding and the kids waved.

''Bye Uncle Matt! Be better soon!'' Diego smiled then and Violet blew a kiss towards the camera and Gabby stopped the call then, grabbing all the stuff together while Matt was already asleep again.

He woke up for a second when she grabbed his hand.

''I will be back in a few hours for New Years.'' She promised him then and he smiled.

''Yeah''

''See you then.'' She smiled as they kissed.

A few hours later she returned to his room and as it was New Years Eve, they had allowed the families to come tonight as well and stay for a bit.

''Hey, how are you feeling now?'' She asked then and he smiled.

''So great after the call, thank you so much.''

''You are welcome, I am glad it cheered you up.''

''I am even more determined to get back on my feet now, I know they are all supporting me and will kick me if I don't.''

''They sure will.'' Gabby smirked. She sat with him for a bit.

''This is the first New Years Eve we get to spend together.'' She smiled then.

''I have to admit I had imagined it a bit different...but at least we are together now.'' He smiled and she nodded.

''True.'' She smiled and checked her watch.

''It's 5 minutes before midnight...''

''Oh, do you have any plans?'' He asked jokingly but she smiled.

''I want to get you to the window so we can watch the fireworks together.''

''I guess I could try.'' He smiled and she got one of the wheelchairs, a nurse helping her get him in and even though he struggling and dizzy, as soon as she pulled a chair closer after pushing the wheelchair to the window, he tried to sit back and just feel comfortable.

The fireworks suddenly started and she kissed him.

''Happy new year!''

''Happy new year to you too!'' He smiled, looking deep in her eyes and wiping a strain of hair behind her ear, kissing her again.

After that they watched the fireworks together, holding to each other and wondering what the new year would bring them.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let us know what you thought.

 **Up Next:** The presents from Germany arrive in Chicago, meanwhile Matt's recovery gets a little better.


	22. Chapter 22

**A\N:** Here's the next chapter; I wrote this chapter but **Milady29** edited it for me.

 **Disclaimer:** Either of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **One Week Later:**

"Mommy! Mommy! Can we open it now? Please, please?" Eva begged as her mother carried the box from Germany into the house and set it on the floor.

"Yes," She said and both children began ripping at the box, after some time they finally opened it. Inside were lots of packing peanuts and bubble wrap and two smaller boxes. Eva grabbed the one with her card attached and ripped it open.

"A doll! And it looks like me!" She squealed excitedly, "And Mommy look, look Uncle Matt and Auntie Gabby got me a dress just like hers."

"I'm glad you like your gifts Eva, but you know better than to not read the card first," She told her as she helped Diego open his box as the three year old not getting anywhere with tearing tiny pieces of it.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Eva picked up the envelope and opened it. She could make out some of the words and was able to get a good idea of what the card said. "Uncle Matt says we should call Violet! Maybe she got a doll too."

"We'll call her in a second," Laura explained as Diego's box finally opened, Diego grabbed what was inside and gasped excitedly, "A soccer shirt, and shorts…."

"Oh wow Diego, Bayern München! this is a very good team."

"No, Barcelona is," Diego told her but he still pulled over the jersey over top of his shirt and ripped open the bag with the shorts in it, "When's Daddy home?"

"You'll see him tomorrow before we take Eva to school and you to Abuela and Abuelo's house," Laura told him, "I'm sure he'll love it; even if he does like Barcelona. Now go upstairs and go change into your new shorts if you want to," She told him and the three year old went running up the stairs.

"Mom can we call Violet now?" Eva asked hopefully standing up with her new doll in her hands.

"Sure sweetie," Laura nodded and lead the way towards the phone, she was about it pick it up when it rang, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Laura, this is Christie. Violet just got her present from Matt and Gabby and her letter said to call Eva. She's quite excited to talk to her but I wanted to make sue Eva got her gift too."

"Yeah she got it today; her note said the same thing. Eva's pretty anxious to talk to Violet too. I'll put Eva on."

"Alright, I'll put Violet on," Christie handed off the phone to her daughter.

"Violet is that you?" Eva asked excitedly as her mother handed her the phone, "Uncle Matt got me a doll and a pretty dress."

"Hi Eva, me too. We should play together. Ask your Mommy of you can come over."

"Okay," Eva took the phone away from her ear and looked up at Laura, "Mommy can I go to Violet's house? Please, she's my best friend ever!"

"Oh really," Laura laughed, she seemed to have a new best friend every few months, but her and Violet did get along quite well and they played nicely together. "Okay let me talk to Violet's mother; I'm sure we'll be able to work something out."

"Yay!" She cheered happily and handed the phone back to her mother, "I'm going to go wear my new dress!" She left the room and got the dress in the package and went up to her room to try it on. When she came back her mother was of the phone and looking up recipes in a new cookbook.

"Can Violet and I play together?" She asked.

"Yes, on Saturday, you can go over to Violets house for the day."

"Saturday that's after gymnastics?" She pouted; she had Gymnastics class on Thursdays.

"Yes it is but that was the only time we could wok anything out. Now if you're going to play in that dress don't get anything on it."

"Because it won't come out?"

"It might not, that's a pretty special dress. Go and change out of it and come and bring your homework to the kitchen. I can help you with it well I make dinner."

"Are you going to make something out of that?" Eva pointed to the new cookbook she was looking at.

"No, not tonight but Uncle Matt and Auntie Gabby got me this recipe book from Germany. It has some interesting recipes in it.

"Is German food like Spanish food?" Eva liked some Spanish food but she didn't know how she felt about tiring something new.

"No, it's different but don't give me that face, you know you need to try new foods," She looked at her daughter, "Now go get out of your dress and I better see your uniform hung up properly when I come into your room."

"Yes Mom!" Eva called over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Matt had just come back from physical therapy and he had to admit that slowly each day it was getting a little better. He was now able to sit up for short increments of time and his arm was healing nicely.

After physio he had a short nap and woke up to see Gabby sitting beside him reading a book, "Oh, hey sleepyhead," She leaned over and kissed his forehead, "You've been sleeping since I got here around half an hour ago. It makes sense; the nurses said you had a lot of physio to do. I hear you're improving.''

"Yeah," he nodded. It still hurt his head but it was getting better slowly.

"I was thinking about it and I know I said I'd leave to be back in Chicago before my classes start again but I want to stay here with you."

"No, no Gabby then you won't be able to graduate."

"No, no I don't think so. I can miss one or two classes and as long as I catch up on the work and notes I'll be fine. I have friends in my classes. If I can keep my grades up and still pass I'll be fine.'' She assured him.

"Gabby, you can't miss any big assignment dates or you'll fail. You have to go back. I don't want you t but you have to; we both know how much you want to be a doctor or a paramedic.''

"Yeah I know but I'll be so worried about you…" She kissed him again, "I want to be here with you until you come home."

"You know, I have to go back to Iraq to finish my tour. When I get back home though I won't reenlist. I think maybe I'll get a job with the fire department again, maybe even get a Lieutenant job."

"I like that," She told him, "I don't like being so far away from you."

"I don't like being far away from you either."

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let m know your thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

**A\N:** Here it is everyone, the next chapter. I'm sure you'll all like this one that **Milady29** wrote.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Three weeks later**

Gabby was holding his hand as they walked out of the hospital. Even though he was still walking very slowly and staggered every now and then, she was happy to go for a walk with him. Even though he would have to be back in the hospital before 7, it was nice that they got to spend some time outside. He had gotten the cast on his arm removed just a few days ago and the hair was growing back over the scar on his head. Last week they had walked around the small garden by the hospital as he still couldn't walk well, only with a walker, but now that he was stable again on two feet, they were going to have some fun.

''Matt!'' He suddenly heard as they had just walked over the parking lot and he turned around, a snowball hitting him on the head, Gabby smirking loud.

''Okay, I am sorry! But you should have seen your face.'' She smiled as she wiped the snow of his bonnet. Even though Matt didn't have much personal clothes here except for the few she had taken, one of the male nurses in the hospital had lend him a jacket and a bonnet and gloves to keep him warm.

Suddenly he bend down, trying not to fall over but he kept his balance and grabbed a handful of snow, throwing the handful in her face. In a reflex, she pushed him and Matt need up falling over now, falling into one of the big banks of snow.

''I am so sorry!'' She laughed as she pulled him up but luckily he was laughing about it too.

She grabbed his hand then as they kept on walking. She was so happy to walk around here with him and almost proud, so glad that he was almost fully better because of his injuries, but even though he was not back on his former stamina and would have to train lot more before being fully done with his recovery and going back to Iraq, he was improving every day.

They walked around the village, looking around.

''I feel like a tourist.'' He smirked.

''Well, at least we get to see it together!'' She smiled.

''Hey, let's have some coffee, okay?'' He asked then as they were at a small cafe.

''Yes! You haven't even tried the many amazing cakes they have here.'' She smirked as she pulled him inside. Very often, between visiting hours she had gone here to drink some coffee and eat some of the amazing cake and now they could finally sit here together.

They walked inside and as he sat down she went to do the order, ordering all of her favorite as Matt could use some fattening up and she wanted him to taste all these amazing cakes.

''Gabby are you trying to make me fat?'' He smirked as she put a tray on the table with about six different sorts of cake.

''No but you have to try them all, because I want to take some of the recipes home for Laura's bakery so you have to try them which you want me to look up.''

He smirked softly but started trying all of them than. He took only a small bite of all of them to try and Gabby was eating the rest of them, mostly as she was starving.

''Oh that was good.'' Matt sighed then as he het also tried the last one, Gabby eating some as well.

''Which do we need to get in the bakery?'' She asked him then, excited.

''All of them.'' He said then and she shook her head.

''No you have to choose three!''

''I can't, they are all too good.''

''Matt!''

''What!?'' He laughed, ''They are!''

She just shook her head and finally he smirked.

''The apfelstrudel, that one...and that one?''

''Good, I will tell Laura to get those in her bakery so you have something to eat when you come back to Chicago.'' She smiled.

Her phone suddenly buzzed on the table and he smirked.

''Your other boyfriend?''

''Oh my classmate texting me about school. I called with my school and they promised me that as long as I can catch up in time.'' She said then and he looked a bit concerned.

''Are you able to catch up on all of that?''

''Yeah...I took some books, even now...but I haven't been able to start much.'' She admitted.

''Hey, we are in a coffee bar, why don't you study for a bit...I am tired and I like sitting here, watching you study.'' he said then and finally she nodded and he got them more coffee and Gabby started to study. As she was reading, He was enjoying his coffee, just sitting back for a bit as he was still a bit tired from walking and smiling as he watched her study. She was so serious and he loved seeing her like that.

Even though he had gotten some very good news this morning, he still had to tell her and it made a bit nervous. She knew he was going to be away for long periods of time but after her being so concerned about him when he was injured, he almost felt like it was cruel that he was going away again, even though he was happy to go back.

''Hey uhm...I talked to my doctor this morning...and he told me that I will probably be able to go back to Iraq in two or three weeks if I keep improving and training like this.'' He said then. He knew he had to tell her today at some point, but he knew that she also wouldn't like him going back to Iraq. She dropped her pen and looked at her with big eyes.

''Two or three weeks already?''

''I thought you were planning on going back in 2 weeks anyway?'' He said and she nodded.

''Yes...but I am concerned about you leaving again.'' She said then.

''I know you I have to finish this tour. It will be fine though. I am sure about that.'' He said then and slowly she nodded.

''You are right, you have to finish this tour and I am sure you will be fine this time and I will see you back then you get back to the US.''

''Yes.'' He smiled and they sat just a bit longer in the cafe before they walked back towards the hospital but instead they walked towards the house she was staying as he hadn't been there yet. She had her arm around him as he still struggled a bit with walking especially now he was getting tired but in her room they would get to sit down.

''So this is where I am sleeping.'' She said as she showed him the room. It was very small but it was nice she got to stay here for free through the army. She was sharing the kitchen and bathroom with a lot of other families but as she was visiting him so often in the hospital she wasn't much here anyway.

He sat down on the edge of her single bed and she sat down beside him, not sure what to do when he suddenly grabbed her hand, kissing her and pushed her down on the bed.

''Well, we have to make it fit.'' He smiled then and they made out, carefully on the narrow bed and also careful with his wrist but it was so good to be intimate again, she caressed his body, Matt moaning softly as he didn't want to disturb any of the other people in the house.

Later, they laid in each other's arms under the sheets.

''You have to be back at the hospital in 50 minutes.'' Gabby said, looking at the clock.

''Oh don't say that.'' He smirked and kissed her on her head. It made him sad that he would have to leave her alone for the night again as it was so good to be with her again. He had missed being intimate with her because in the hospital, that just didn't work.

After getting dressed again, they walked to the hospital and in his room he sat down with a tired sigh.

''That was a busy afternoon, but it was great.'' He smiled then and they kissed.

''I will be back tomorrow, okay?'' She smiled then as he saw he was at the end of his energy.

''Oh, yes please.'' He smiled then, had such a great day with her after being stuck in the hospital for all these weeks. But still, he was also worried about going back to Iraq and not seeing her for months again.

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts.

 **Up Next:** Matt prepares to go back to Iraq and Gabby prepares to go back to Chicago. What surprise awaits here though when she returns?


	24. Chapter 24

**A\N:** Here's the next chapter; I wrote this one and I really hop you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Three Weeks Later:**

Gabby leaned on the door to Matt's hospital room and watched him eat. She was glad he was doing better but she didn't want him to go back to Iraq. She was so afraid that he'd get injured again and she didn't even want to think about that.

"Hey Babe," Matt turned his head, "You all ready to go?" She was catching a plane in eight hours whereas he was leaving in a little under four.

"Yeah," She showed him the single bag she had as she walked further into the room, "Promise me you'll be extra careful alright? It's six months and I don't want…."

"Babe you know I can't promise anything but I want to come back to you," He told her, "I want us to get married."

She smiled, "Yeah I'd like that."

He patted the spot beside his bed and she sat down and gave him a kiss running his hands through her hair. He loved how curly her hair was and in the back of his mind he pictured a little girl that looked like her, He couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" Gabby leaned into him, "What's with the big smile?"

"Nothing," He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent, "Just thinking about the future that's all. I think we're going to give Violet, Eva and Diego lots of little cousins to play with."

"I'm sure they'd love that; I'm sure my parents would too," She admitted, "I know my parents are a little worried now, especially since you were hurt but if we get married then maybe it'll ease there worries.

"They're worried?"

"Oh… not about you." She assured him, "And it's only my Mom. She and my Dad met when they were my age and she got pregnant with Antonio and had to drop out of school. She's never regretted it but she ha always wished she'd gotten to become a nurse. I guess she just doesn't want me to have the same regrets, she knows I've always wanted to become a doctor and I have but its so much money and I'd be okay with just being a paramedic. Maybe save up some money and then go to medical school."

"I'm sure your mother just wants whatever will make you happy."

"Yeah I know she does; you make me very happy," She kissed him again.

"You make me happy to Babe," He kissed her in return.

They stayed lying there for some time until Matt had to start getting ready to leave. A new uniform had been brought for him and he changed into it, "Why do you have to be so sexy in that?" Gabby frowned as she saw him, "I'm not supposed to like seeing you in that but I do. I'd like it better if I got to take it off though." She wiggled her eyebrows at him as she went up to him and kissed him forcefully.

"Gabby," He moaned into her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, "Baby we really can't do this here," He informed her regrettably. "Besides I really need to head out to the air strip soon."

"Okay," She sighed, "Can I at least go with you?"

"Of course," He took her hand and they walked out of the hospital room. He'd been discharged so all he had to do was check himself out and then go to the airstrip where he was going to go to Iraq with other soldiers who'd been injured and were returning.

"Alright," Matt turned to look at Gabby, "This is as far as you're allowed to go," He told her as he kissed her, "I have the pictures we took of us and keep sending me letters alright. Write to me as soon as you get home so I know you got home safely."

"Okay," She nodded crying a little bit as she kissed him again. She watched him walk away and couldn't help the overflow of tears that were coming down her cheeks.

 **One Week Later:**

Gabby rushed into Laura's bakery sending an apologetic nod to her sister in-law before rushing off to the washroom. She'd been feeling sick for the last few days and everything seemed to bother her. She was having a very had time catching up with schoolwork and an even harder time keeping food down.

"You alright." Laura stepped into the room holding her hair back and observing her, "You look sick. Why'd you come in when you're sick?" She questioned handing her washcloth.

"Oh its nothing," She assured him flushing the toilet and looking at herself in the mirror, sure she looked sick and pale but she was sure it was just stress, "I'm just worried about Matt and I have to catch up with school work. I'm alright, really.'

"Still…" She frowned, "You should take something."

"I'm telling you its just all the stress plus the jet-leg. Now can we get back to work?" She asked, getting a little annoyed at all of the questions.

"Alright," Laura was willing to let it go for now but she wasn't dropping the issue altogether, not by a long shot; she was already coming up with a plan, "The kids really miss you. Come over for dinner tonight."

Gabby laughed, "I saw them two days ago; and the night after I came home."

"I know but I still want you to come over."

"Alright," She sighed, "I don't feel like being along anyways. Besides the kids always make me feel better."

"Yeah they really love you," Laura told her, "You know you're going to make a great mother some day," She said seeing if something would click in Gabby's mind, nothing did.

The workday was rather busy and by the end of it Gabby was utterly exhausted. Her feet killed her and she sore they'd swelled up. Plus her boobs were really hurting her and she still hadn't been able to keep anything down. As she sat down watching Laura sweep up it all sank in and she let out a sharp cry. "Laura!"

"What?" She rushed to her side in an instant.

"I think I could be pregnant," She said in a voice barely over a whisper, "I guess it's always been a possibility but I…."

"Go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test," She said calmly running her fingers through her hair, "You can take it here when you come back alright?"

"Okay," She stood up, "How many should I get?"

"Three," She told her, "That way you have a tie-breaker; but I think you're right Gabby I think you are pregnant, all of the signs are there."

"Yeah," She stood and walked to the door. She walked a block to the local drug store and bough three different tests and brought them back to Laura's shop. Taking all of them she set an alarm and began pacing. "What if I am pregnant?"

"Then you and Matt are going to be parents; and you'll be great parents," Laura assured her, "You're both great with kids."

"I know but it's all so soon…"

"Yes but that's alright," Laura assured her, "It's all going to be alright Gabby. Whatever happens, whatever you want to do I'll be here for you," She promised pulling her into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too Laur," She hugged her back, needing that sense of comfort from her sister in-law.

They both heard the beeper go off and Laura took her hand and led her into the washroom to look at the results. Taking a deep breath Gabby looked at all of them. "I'm-"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh, a cliff-hanger ending. Is Gabby pregnant? What do you think?

 **Up Next:** We catch up with Matt in Iraq.


	25. Chapter 25

**A\N:** Hey, so here's the next chapter. **Milady29** wrote this chapter and we both hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

''Hey, Bowmen!'' Matt yelled as he walked towards the tent he and the regiment were staying in. He was in the same regiment as before and even though Tommy and Baker were gone, a lot of people were still the same.

''Hey, Casey!'' Jay said excited as he saw Matt and he walked towards Matt, so happy to see him and hugged him then.

''How are you! I am so glad you are back!''

''So am I!'' Matt smiled, ''I feel good. Fully recovered.''

''That is great to hear, Clarke said it was hard to keep track of you in Germany but that you had some troubles with your balance?'' Jay said as they walked towards the tent. Matt had just put his stuff down in there even though most of his stuff were kept safe by Clarke.

''Yes, I had troubles with my balance and had to relearn how to walk but as my balance got better if went pretty well. 9 weeks to recover isn't too bad.'' He smiled then and Jay nodded.

''How about Baker? Did you still see him in the hospital.''

''Yeah...we shared a room. He insulted me and Gabby. That's why he got moved to another room.'' Matt said then as he also didn't want to tell Jay about what Baker had done to him. it was just that it just didn't feel raid to talk shit about Baker here.

''That man was such a jerk. Still didn't deserve what happened, but still not a nice man I guess.''

''No.'' Matt just said then but finally he did sigh then.

''He attacked me while we were sharing a room.'' Matt said as he sat down, ''Later it turned out that he was suffering from PTSD and I reminded him off the explosion. He tried to strangle me and was moved to another locked ward. That's all I know.''

''Oh shit.'' Jay said then but finally nodded at Matt.

''I am happy you are back though.''

''Me too.'' Matt smiled then.

After unpacking some of his stuff he walked around then, greeting some people that were surprised to see him back and walked onto the building where the higher ranks were staying, walking to where he knew Clarke was staying and knocking on the door.

''Hey, look at you being back.'' Clarke smiled as he shook Matt's hand.

''Yeah, thanks for putting my stuff in the tent.'' Matt smiled as he was also glad to be back, even though he knew he would have to miss Gabby so long again.

''Heard Gabby came for you.''

''Yeah, she spend weeks with me there, really helped me through it.'' Matt said as Clarke pointed him to sit down on a chair in the room while Clarke sat down on the bed. Even though he was a higher rank it wasn't really big.

''That's great, you are such a great couple.''

''I - I was thinking of asking her to marry me while she was there, but I wasn't sure if it was the right time, but now I regret it. But I will ask her to marry me once I get back. One of the first things I will do.'' Matt said then, not sure why he was telling all of this to Clarke but he also knew that Clarke would understand because he knew what a great girl Gabby was.

''You are so in love.'' Clarke smirked then.

''I am...but that is not why I am here. I wanted to thank you for saving my life.''

''Done deal, you think Antonio would let me come back if I let you die?'' Clarke teased him a bit.

''Probably not.'' Matt smirked. It was nice to have somebody here he knew well and even though Clarke was higher in rank, he also felt like a good friend.

''Alright, private. I will see you tomorrow again in the morning for drills.''

''Definitely.'' Matt said as he got up and walked out then.

Back at the tent he spend some card games with the men there, so happy to be back.

Later that night, while everybody was asleep in the tenth he couldn't sleep and left the tent, walking outside with his torch and some paper and a pen, hoping he could finally write the letter he had wanted to write to Antonio and her dad in Germany but hadn't gotten too.

Matt was sitting on the hill again he had sat before with the view over the stars, starting to write the letter to Antonio and to her dad to ask their permission for marrying Gabby. Even though he would love to ask them in person, he would to ask her as soon as he got back and it would be something he would be able to plan from now on. Something to look forward to. Hopefully they could also start a family one day.

* * *

After the pregnancy test had come back positive Gabby had been so surprised and stressed Laura had taken her to Matt's apartment where she was living now. She sat Gabby down by the kitchen table and Gabby got the test from her bag, looked at it again in disbelief while Laura was making some tea for her, hoping it would calm her down a bit.

''Laura, I can't tell Matt!'' Gabby said upset as tears filled her eyes and she looked at the pregnancy test.

''You have to tell him! What do you want to do? Surprise him with a baby bump at the airport in six months?'' Laura asked then as she laid her arm around Gabby.

''I know, but I can't tell him, it will be so long for him before he gets here.''

''Why don't you wait just until the first checkup? Just so you know everything is okay with the pregnancy? You could send him a letter after that.'' Laura proposed then and Gabby nodded.

''Well you sure did good work though in Germany.'' Laura tried to cheer her sister in law up and Gabby looked at her.

''I couldn't even sleep with him there... we only tested my bed...'' She smiled cheeky then and Laura laughed loud.

''Oh you!'' She laughed and Gabby looked a bit sad then.

''Will you come with me?'' She asked then as she was also sad because Matt would not be able to come with her to the checkups now that she was pregnant.

''Of course I will.'' Laura promised her and Gabby hugged her relieved. Even though she was sad about finding out she was pregnant now and she couldn't even truly share it with Matt.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts.

 **Up Next:** Gabby tells her parents and brother about the pregnancy, how will they react?


	26. Chapter 26

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. You have no idea how much it means to both of us. I wrote this chapter and I really hope you like it and leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Two Weeks Later**

Gabby stood on the porch of her brother and sister in-law's house and stood still before ringing the doorbell. Tonight after dinner she was going to tell her parents and older brother she was pregnant. She'd wanted to wait a little longer but much to her surprise she was already starting to show; she suspected her mother, although she never asked her about it knew. That was when Laura had suggested that she and Antonio invite her parents and her over for dinner; so if anything were to go wrong Laura would b there to support her.

"Auntie Gabby!" Eva opened the door and went running towards her, "Guess what?" She asked looking up at her.

"What?" Gabby eyed her as she walked into the house. She knew what it was however as she could hear Violet giggling from behind the corner.

"No!" Eva looked up at her, "Close your eyes! You need to guess!"

"Alright," Gabby complied and closed her eyes. "When can I open them?"

A few seconds passed and Eva said, "Okay Auntie Gabby!"

Gabby opened her eyes and saw Eva and Violet both holding onto the dolls, "Hi Violet," She looked at her niece, "Are you living her now?" She joked, "You're always over here with Eva."

Violet grinned up at her, "Eva's my best friend!"

"Well that's good," Gabby smiled, "It's good to have a best friend. Eva's Mommy and Daddy are my best friends."

"Daddy's downstairs with Diego," Eva told her making a face, "Diego's watching him box. Mommy says Diego can't box until he's older." She told her, "Mommy's in the kitchen making dinner. And Mommy said I couldn't tell you but-"

Gabby stopped her right there, "If Mommy told you not to tell me Eva then I don't want to hear it," She warned as she made her way into the kitchen where her sister in-law was busy preparing dinner, "Need any help?" She offered; she knew though that Laura always said no. She had a system and a way of doing things.

"No but you can tell me why that brother of yours is so stubborn," She frowned, "He's so infuriating!"

"I don't know," She laughed, "You married him. I told you he was annoying when he first brought to the house. I was only nine and I was right."

"Yeah," Laura nodded, "He sure is annoying and a few other things I can't say," She saw the girls appear in the kitchen.

"Mommy," Eva tugged Violet forward with her, "Can you ask Auntie Gabby now?"

Laura looked at her daughter; she wanted to ease her way into that discuss with Gabby. If Eva hadn't overheard her phone conversation she could have. "Well I guess we have to now," She sighed "Go with Violet up to your room and play. I need to talk to Auntie Gabby about this alone."

"But-"

"Now Eva! And I don't want you to overhear this all right. You think I don't know when you listen but I do."

"Fine," Eva sighed and she and Eva walked up the stairs.

Laura waited until she heard the door close and then looked at her sister in-law "I had a thought and its just a thought; Maybe Christie and Violet could stay for dinner too. You're going to need to tell them eventually too."

Gabby wasn't sure she liked that idea. It was going to be hard enough to her father and brother to come to terms with it, she didn't know Christie well enough to know how she'd react. She figured though Laura was right, "I guess so. What brought this on?"

"Christie called earlier inviting Eva over for dinner but I said we were having dinner; I guess it just sort of happened I said you were coming over. Then Eva overheard and…" She held up a hand and tiptoed to the stairs to make sure Eva was indeed not listen before continuing, "Everyone's going to be thrilled that you're pregnant Gabby."

"Oh yeah?" She rolled her eyes, "Antonio's going to be so excited."

"I can handle him. He knows he needs to be on his best behaviour tonight. Believe me he knows not to mess with me. He's obsessed with getting Diego into boxing. I don't want him boxing until he's ten but Antonio's sating eight and…. Ugh" She clenched her fists. "Sometimes I'm glad we only have one son."

"No more kids?"

"You know Antonio wants more but I'm happy with getting the bakery set up right now" She explained, "Maybe in a few years when things settle down a little."

Gabby and Laura continued to talk for a bit before Laura called Christie to formally invite her over for dinner; Gabby and Antonio's parents arrived shortly after Antonio came up from the basement carrying Diego, the little boy going on and on about boxing.

As Eva and Violet were finishing setting the table for dinner Gabby came into the kitchen, "Please let me do something Laur," She begged, "I know this is going to go badly," She bit her bottom lip.

"No, no sweetie," Laura hugged her, "It's going to be alright. What are you so afraid of?"

"You know how protective Antonio and my father are! Matt and I… we haven't been together that long and Matt's been away for a lot of that time. I just… I love him but its all happening so fast. I know they're not going to approve all right. You tell me Antonio isn't going to break something?"

"If he does I'll handle him," She promised; "Now you can help but you're not backing out of this." She warned.

"Alright," Gabby began bringing in the dishes to the dinning room; trying to stop her stomach from turning. Not only was she getting morning sickness but she was often not able to eat at night as well.

"Gabriela dear," Esmeralda studied her, "You look pale. Are you sure you're alright?  
She gave her that look again, the look that told her she already knew what was going on.

"I'm fine Mom," She lied. She hated lying to her but she figured she'd know soon.

"Gabby," Laura eyed her and gave her a look. She'd suggested telling everyone before dinner that way they could talk about any disagreements or concerns then. Plus the kids weren't yet getting restless and tired.

"Alright," Gabby gulped and took a deep breath, "Mom, Dad, Antonio," She couldn't meet their eyes instead she chose to look at the children, "Eva. Violet, Diego," She smiled at how they were all smiling up at her, "I'm pregnant."

In that moment you could hear a pin drop, not surprisingly it was Eva who was the first one to speak, "You're going to have a baby Auntie Gabby?"

"Yeah sweetie, Uncle Matt and I are."

"Is it a girl?"

"The baby's to small to know right now," Gabby attempted to explain, "But we'll know in a few months."

"I hope it's a girl," She grinned, "Violet do you want a girl cousin?"

"Uh-huh," Violet nodded happily, "I want a cousin. I don't have any cousins."

"Mom…Dad…Antonio?" Gabby felt her eyes well up with tears.

"I…can't… excuse me," Antonio stood up and walked out of the room, the front door closing shortly after. Laura shook her head and went after him.

Seeing her brother leave Gabby shook her head crying and ran out of the room herself; her mother going after her.

"Gabriela," Esmeralda touched her arm, "Turn around and talk to me."

"Mom," She cried, "I know you're disappointed. I'm so sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted."

"What I want? Sweetheart the only thing I want id for you to be happy. Matt seems to make you very happy."

She finally met her eyes, "He does. He really does."

"Well then I'm happy for you," She pulled her into a hug.

"But we're not married; I thought you'd ben upset," She confessed.

"When Matt gets back I think you'll get married."

Gabriela looked down at the ground, "But I don't want that; I don't want us to get married just because of the baby."

"Well then you don't have to get married; look Gabriela it's not what I would have wanted for you on paper. In reality life is so different though and you're happy. Your father and brother will come to their senses they always do. Now come on you and the baby need something to eat, even if you're not hungry," She offered her hand out for he daughter to take.

"Thanks Mom," She whipped tears away from her eyes and took her mother's hand walking back into the dinning room.

Eva ran ahead of her mother into the house. She quickly took off her shoes and jacket and backpack and raced up the stairs to get out of her uniform. Her younger brother was wrecking the fort she and Violet had made and she wanted to stop him.

"Babe," Laura called out closing and locking the front door, "You got a letter from Matt!"

"Matt?" Antonio questioned as he walked in from the kitchen and took the letter, "Did Gabby tell him about the baby?"

"No, she's to afraid to; and after last night's fiasco she's going to be even worse." She gave him a glare.

"Hey! Hey! I tried to talk to her; but she wouldn't even look at me."

"Gee, I wonder why?" She exclaimed hitting the back of his head, "Now open the letter I want to see what it says."

"Yes Ma'am," He laughed as he opened it just as Eva came running back down the stairs putting on her running shoes and then going outside with not much as a wave.

"What was that about?" Antonio looked up at his wife.

"Your son is wrecking the fort Eva and Violet built. He's in for a real beating when she gets to him."

"Why is he always my son when he does something wrong?" He asked.

"Antonio in case your blind he's a spitting image of you. He's a mini replica of you in every sense of the word; just don't go getting him into boxing to early. He can't compete until he's eleven anyway; I think ten to start him training is an appropriate age. Until then he can watch you and go to them gym with you when he's eight.

"Yeah okay," He waved it off as he read the letter. He read it once and then read it again to more times before handing it over to his wife without a word.

Laura took it and scanned it, "This is good. See I told you he loved her. She's not a kid anymore Antonio.'

"I know she's not," He looked up, "Is he really saying he asking my permission to ask her to marry him? Not just our fathers? I didn't think anyone did that anymore?"

"You did."

"Yeah well… that's how I was raised; besides all of my buddies laughed at me."

"So you two are a lot alike," She shrugged, "He's smart enough to know your opinion means the world to Gabby. She loves you Antonio; she hated me for years because she loved you so much."

"Yeah I just… I can't stop picturing that little girl following me around everywhere. Now she's going to have a baby,"

"Matt's a good guy. He's not going to leave her. I know you want to protect her but so does he. He'd do anything for her Antonio."

"Yeah I know he's a good guy; Jeff says he's really nice too. He's sent me a few letters."

"And Jeff's your friend. So what's the problem? Write him back and tell him he has your blessing and then call Gabby and apologize to her.

"Right," Antonio nodded giving his wife a kiss on the lips.

She kissed him back and the said, "I'm going to go and check on the kids; I don't like the fact that we aren't hearing any screaming."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	27. Chapter 27

**A\N:** Here the next chapter. **Milady29** wrote this one.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

''Hey, get off my stretcher.'' Matt said then as he looked at Jay chilling on his stretcher.

''Dude, wait.'' Jay said but Matt kneeled down then, grabbed the side of his stretches, pulling it up then, causing Jay to tumbled off his stretcher.

''Go to your own stretcher.'' Matt said then, putting his down again as he sat down on it, ready to open the letter.

''Oh man I can't sit on that, there is too much stuff on it.'' Jay said then as he looked at his stretcher.

''Well, maybe that's a sign you should clean up.'' Matt chuckled.

''Fair enough.'' Jay smiled and he moves some stuff aside, smiled as he saw Matt looking at the envelope, ''Letter from Gabby?''

''No, her brother.'' Matt said then and finally he opened it.

He laid back, reading the letter. Jay looked as Matt got the cheesiest smile on his face then and smirked.

''So what makes you so happy? Or is it private?''

Matt shook his head, he could share it with his friend here.

''I - I got Antonio's blessing to marry Gabby.'' Matt smiled, so happy that her brother approved. Even though most people wouldn't ask the brother of their girlfriend, he wanted to cause he knew that Antonio would appreciate it and it just felt that was how it worked in her family.

''You asked him?''

''Her family is very traditional.'' Matt explained and Jay nodded.

''Congrats man, you must be so excited to ask her.''

''Yeah, I just need to figure out a way to get a ring.'' He said then, ''I want to ask her when arriving at the airport.''

Jay shrugged.

''Why don't you just ask family. They will know what kind of ring she likes, what her size is -''

''That is a great idea, I might ask her sister in law - Antonio's wife!''

''oh man, you do have to let me arrange your bachelor party.'' Jay said then.

''Oh no, I won't even think about that...cause you will let me end up with strippers.'' Matt laughed.

''Well, isn't that the point of a bachelor party?'' Jay smirked.

''Yeah, well, will see!'' Matt smirked and he read the letter again, so happy with the blessing of her brother and started writing a letter back to Antonio and Laura if they could help him with the ring, so happy and another letter to Gabby, about how much he loved her.

* * *

''I am nervous.'' Gabby said then as they walked to the right floor and sat down in the waiting area there.

''I am sure everything is fine.'' Laura tried to calm her down and she nodded.

''Thank you so much for coming with me.''

''Of course.'' Laura said then, ''I wish Matt could have been here though.''

''Me too...but I haven't even told him yet.'' Gabby said. She did feel guilty about it and she knew she had to tell him soon. As the first checkup was today she had wanted to wait until now so that she knew the pregnancy was going well but even now she got nervous with the idea of having to tell him. She wanted to, but she was also nervous with the idea of his reaction.

''You have to soon.'' Laura said and Gabby nodded.

''I know, and I will, but let's see how the baby is growing now.''

Gabby was called into the room then and Laura walked with her, so excited for her sister in law. She remembered when she was just a little girl and now she was expecting a baby with her boyfriend. She was growing up quickly now.

''The dad couldn't be here?'' The doctor smiled friendly as she was used to couples coming together.

''He is serving overseas.'' Gabby explained as she laid down for the internal ultrasound, Laura holding his hand.

''Aww, will he be home in time.''

''I think so.'' Gabby smiled.

''he must be so excited.''

''Yeah.'' Gabby just said as she also didn't want to tell the doctor that she hadn't told him yet and the doctor started the ultrasound, Gabby waiting nervously.

''Congratulations, you are expecting twins.'' The doctor said then.

''Really?'' Gabby gasped.

''Yes, there are two babies.'' She pointed them out and Gabby couldn't believe it. Instead of one unplanned baby they were having two now! She was so happy but then she also realized it would be even more difficult to tell Matt now.

The ultrasound got finished up and Gabby was so happy to hear that everything was going well so far with the pregnancy but that they were expecting two babies instead of one was a shocker. But it did explain why she was already showing.

After the ultrasound and talking through some more details she and Laura walked to the car and she sat down.

''Oh...now I need to tell Matt we are going to have two babies.'' She said shocked.

''I am sure he will be even more excited!'' Laura said then as she started the car.

''I don't know, what if he won't be happy! What if he isn't ready to be a dad yet! He is 24, 25 when the twins are here but maybe he thinks it is still too early to become a dad.''

''Come on Gabby, you know Matt. He wants nothing more than to have a family with you. He loves kids and he is great with them.''

''He loves your kids but I am not sure if he is ready to start a family of his own already!'' Gabby said worried.

''Oh Gabby don't be like this. He will love to hear the news! You should write it to him today.'' Laura tried to persuade her into writing it to Matt today as she also thought he had the right to know.

''Now go write that letter.'' Laura said as she stopped by Matt's apartment where Gabby was living now too and she waved at Laura, walking up the stairs and she walked inside. It was starting to feel like home this apartment and at first she had hoped they would be to live here together with him and the baby as soon as he would come back and since his bedroom was pretty big they would be able to make a baby corner there, but now with two babies it wasn't sure anymore.

Nervous she sat down by the kitchen table and started to write, her other hand on the slowly, slightly bulging baby bump and she wanted to start writing, but had no idea how to tell him. Not in a letter, she wished she could tell him face to face. But she knew she had to tell him now and started writing, but threw away the paper then. This just wasn't right! Sighing she hid her face in her hands, she was happy and so stressed, no idea what to tell him.

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.

 **Up Next:** Antonio writes a letter to Clarke telling him about Matt's impending fatherhood. How will Clarke help Matt and Gabby out?


	28. Chapter 28

**A\N:** Once again a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I wrote this chapter and I really hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Two Weeks Later:**

Clarke had just finished reading the letter from his friend and already he had an idea; he tucked the letter into his drawer and stepped out into the hot desert air, even the winters here were hot, the summer almost unbearable.

He was only outside for a few minutes when he found Matt, he was walking with some of his friends, "Private Casey," He approached the men, all stopped talking, "Can we have a word?"

"Of course Sir," Matt responded without hesitation and followed his commanding officer back to his quarters.

"How are the engagement plans coming?" Clarks asked sitting down in a chair gesturing for Matt to do the same.

"Good. I sent Laura a few letters asking her to look at rings she thought Gabby might like. She'll find something I'm sure, she's like an older sister to Gabby."

"Yes she is," Clarke nodded his head, "Now I have something to ask you and it's not because of my friendship with Antonio. As you know I get one phone call a week now my wife is visiting her parents and I could call her there but I sometimes give my phone call to one of my people who I think deserve it."

Mat was studded surely there were others who deserved it more then he did. Ones that could talk to there children. "Sir thank you very much but there's-"

"Like I said Matt I do a kind of rotation and I'll deal with anyone who says otherwise," He wasn't telling the entire truth but he knew Matt wouldn't take the phone call if he did, "Now my phone call time is at eight thirty at night thirty at night so that makes it around eleven thirty in the morning in Chicago. How about we make it for Saturday that way you won't have to worry about Gabby being in class."

"Yes," Matt nodded, "That would work. She'll probably be at her parents house on Saturday or maybe at Antonio and Laura's helping to look after Eva and Diego."

"We can try both places,"

"Okay," Matt smiled, "Thank you. Really thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You're dismissed," He said and he watched Matt walk out of his tent hoping that talking to Gabby would get her to tell him about the babies.

* * *

 **Saturday- Chicago:**

"You're going to look so pretty Auntie Gabby," Eva promised as she pretended to put nail polish on her aunt. Violet pretending to fix up her hair, "Auntie Gabby," She looked up at her as she rubbed her abdomen, "Are the babies hurting you?"

"No, no," Gabby assured the young girl, "I'm fine your cousins are just pushing up against my bladder," She rubbed her abdomen in soothing circles, "I think though I do need to get up and walk around a bit," She accused herself and stood.

"Eva, Violet you to play together. Your Aunt needs to rest," Laura told the girls, "Go outside and play in the snow. Its not as cold as it was this morning."

"All right Mommy," Eva nodded her head and she and Eva went to go and get into their outdoor winter clothing.

Handing her sister in-law a cup of herbal tea Laura looked at her, "I know I keep telling you this but you really need to tell Matt about the twins."

"I know that!" She snapped, "I try writing to him but nothing seems to come out. How I'm I supposed to tell him?" She shook her head tears running down her cheeks, 'its so hard because I don't know what his reaction is going to be in a letter."

"Oh Gabby," Laura pulled her into a comforting hug. She wished she could tell her about Matt plans on proposing to her but she had promised Matt she wouldn't; it really killed her though as she knew if Gabby knew about that she'd be more willing to tell him. "He wants a family you know that."

"Yeah I know he said he wanted one in the future, but twins? So soon after we met? I don't know if he wants that."

"What can I say to convince you?"

"I don't know," She whipped the tears way from her eyes, "Damn hormones," She mumbled as Laura chuckled and went to answer the ringing phone.

"Oh my gosh!" Laura's hand flew to her mouth and Gabby was by her side in an instant fearing something had happened to Antonio.

"What is it?"

Laura shook her head and simply handed over the phone to her not knowing what to say, "Hello?" Gabby spoke into the phone.

"Gabby," Matt's voice was a little static due to the connection but she could still hear him.

"Matt!" She cried, "Oh Matt, baby please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine Babe," He assured her, "It's so good to hear your voice. I only have fifteen minutes but I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. I really miss you."

"I miss you too," She said, the babies becoming more active and she rubbed her abdomen, she knew this was the perfect time to tell him, "Matt," She took a deep breath, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it Gabby? Is everything okay?"

"That depends. I'm pregnant. Twins."

The line was silent and then, "Twins! Oh Gabby," Matt tried to stop the tears of joy coming down his cheeks, "Oh you have no idea how happy you've just made me. Do you know what they are?"

"No," She shook her head, relief washing over her as she knew he was happy about the babies, "I can't find out for a few weeks. I have copies of the ultrasound picture I can send you though."

"Yes! Yes! How're you feeling?"

"Tired but happy," She explained, "I think the babies know I'm talking to you they're really active."

"Oh," He smiled, "I wish I was there with you. When are you due?"

"Mid August."

"Less then three months after I get back," He smiled, "I'm glad I'm going to be there with you for the delivery. You'd tell me though if anything was wrong right?"

"Yeah I'd tell you. Everything's fine. They're growing as they should be and I have lots of people here to take care of us. We can't wait until you return though. You have to come back alive. These twins need there father."

"I'll do everything I can to come home to you. I love you and the twins so much."

"We love you too. Now I know you have to go. We love you."

"I love you too," He said again and then the line went dead, Gabby hanging up the phone and despite her tears she was smiling.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let us know.


	29. Chapter 29

**A\N:** Once again a huge thank you to all of you who asked for this story to be updated. It means so much to both of us. Sorry this chapter took alittle longer but we've both been super busy lately. **Milady29** wrote this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Laura was driving to the hospital, Gabby hold her hands on the baby bump.

''Laur, I really need to go to the bathroom again once we are in the clinic.'' She said then.

''Again Auntie Gabby!? You already went when we left at home! When I need to go that often daddy always says I should wait!'' Eva blurted out.

''Well, it's just because the twins.'' Gabby explained calmly before Laura could get mad at her daughter.

''You pee for three?'' Eva asked curious.

''No, but they push down on my bladder.'' Gabby smirked, thought it was funny.

''Behave, Eva Dawson, or you will have you wait in the car.'' Laura said strict. ''I had to beg on the phone already to allow you inside with us for the ultrasound so can you for once just sit there in silence.''

Gabby looked in the rearview mirror and saw Eva crossing her arms and looking out of the window, angry.

''Hmm, I am beginning to worry we left Violet at home.'' She said then, teasingly as the young girl was so quiet.

''No, I am here!'' She heard then.

''Excited to see your little cousins?'' Gabby asked then.

''Yes, mommy said I should pay attention so I can draw them for uncle Matt.'' Violet smiled then.

''That is a great idea! We are going to send him a package this afternoon you could draw them we are back together with Eva and we can put them in the package for him.''

''Yes!'' Eva and Violet cheered together as Laura parked by the clinic and they got out of the car.

After a quick stop at the bathroom, it was already their turn and they took place in the small ultrasound room and after some measuring and listening to the hearts, Eva couldn't keep quiet anymore.

''They have really big heads!'' Eva laughed.

''Well, it won't be long before the rest is growing.'' The doctor smiled friendly at her and Eva laughed.

'''Then Auntie Gabby is going to grow so big!''

Laura looked at her, warning her because she was being so loud.

''Do you want to know the gender?''

''Yes.'' Gabby answered and the doctor nodded.

''We want to know too, right violet?'' Eva said then and Violet nodded.

''Well, congratulations you two, you are getting two little female cousins.''

''You have name one Eva and the other one Violet, auntie Gabby.'' Eva said then, very loud, almost screaming and Laura turned her head at Eva, Eva immediately silent again and looking down.

''We can play dolls with them!'' Violet said softly then and finally Eva smiled again.

''We are having two little girls?'' Gabby asked again, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Two little girls!

''Yes, they could even be identical. '' The doctor said then and Gabby smiled. Two little girls! They would be so sweet and she couldn't wait to tell Matt. On the way home she thought of a funny and sweet way to tell him and suddenly she had an idea.

''I have a great idea to tell Matt that we are expecting two little girls, will you help me?'' Gabby asked then and Violet and Eva nodded eagerly.

 **Two weeks later**

Matt was in line to receive his mail. Lots of packages had come in today and he knew that Gabby had send him something and he couldn't wait to receive the box.

''Package for private M. Casey?'' He asked then and the man lifted up one of the boxes.

''It's heavy, who knows. Might be two babies in here.'' The guy said. Matt rolled eyes. Ever since he had told Jay he and Gabby were expecting twins, everybody seemed to know about it. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be long before

''Ha - ha funny.'' Matt said dryly as he took the box and carried it towards the tent he was staying it, putting it on his stretcher as he sat down on the ground to open it. There was so much stuffed in the box and he smiled, looking at all of it. There was a drawing from Eva, Diego and Violet - he wondered how many screaming and yelling had happened in the making of this. But it was very sweet.

Then he grabbed an envelope with Gabby's handwriting that said ''read this first'' and opened it, two pictures of the ultrasound falling out and he started at them in awe for a couple of minutes.

Reading on in the letter then, he smiled about all the sweet stories she had written down, the only thing that he was a bit disappointed about was that the genders of the twins were not in the letter. Even though he knew she knew the genders, she had not written them down and that disappointed him a bit but then he was also so happy to read a letter from her and hopefully she would write it to him soon. He looked at the pictures again but he couldn't determine it. Then he saw there was a PS on the bottom of the letter as well.

 _\- Ps, Laura added in a box of your favorite aftershave in the package as well, just to make sure that you don't die of Bowmen's sweaty socks. Spray it around, private Casey ;-)_

But Matt knew better and excited he took the box out, opening it and instead of a bottle of aftershave, there was a small box in it and he praised Laura for getting it in without Gabby noticing. Opening the box, he looked at the small engagement ring and he couldn't wait to propose to her at the airport in 2 months.

Suddenly he noticed there were still to mason jars in the box with another letter tucked between them.

He took the letter as well and read it.

 _Oh and Matt, I know you are hating me now for not writing the genders down, but grab a spoon and dig into this cakes and you will soon find out. x Gabby._

He smirked softly and shook his head.

''You devious woman.'' He smirked as he grabbed one of the jars, opening it but it really looked like just a normal cake.

''Got anything good? Please tell me you got Twinkies.'' Jay said as he walked in, carrying his opened box.

''No, I got ultrasound pictures...cake...an engagement ring.''

''Oh well, that is still a bigger catch than knitted socks.'' Jay smirked, holding up a pair of uneven socks.

''Your grandma again?''

''Yes. Lots of socks, more underwear and wine gums. All good.'' Jay nodded as he sat down and Matt handed one of the ultrasound pictures to him.

''Oh they look just like you!'' Jay said then and Matt smirked.

''Yeah, big head, lots of brains, so they will be smart like me.''

''Oh no I was thinking that as more of Gabby's trait.'' Jay teased him.

''And now I am going to find out the genders.'' Matt said then as he grabbed a spoon and took some of the cake out of the jar.

''The cake is pink in the middle..?'' Matt frowned.

''Yeah so one of the babies is a girl!'' Jay smirked, ''Jee Casey, now I hope that they will have their mom's brains.''

''oh! Yeah that makes sense.'' Matt smirked happy, they were having one little girl! He handed the jar to Jay, who enjoyed some of the cake as well as he struggled to open the other jar. Eagerly he started to eat from that jar as well until he saw more pink and he burst out in happy tears, not even minding Jay, whom was just happy for him.

He couldn't wait to hold his girl again...and in a few months...hold his other two girls.

* * *

 **A\N:** We hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let us know your thoughts :)


	30. Chapter 30

**A\N:** Here's the next chapter. I wrote this one and I hope you all like it :)

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Three Months Later:**

Gabby was waiting impatiently at the arrival's gate at the airport. Matt had sent her a text message five minutes ago saying they were getting off the plane. She placed her hands on her large abdomen, she was now almost seven months pregnant, "Daddy's coming home today," She whispered to her daughter's as she rubbed her abdomen.

"Auntie Gabby! Auntie Gabby!" Eva's screaming caused her to look up, "I see him!"

Gabby saw him to and no doubt he had seen them all to as Eva, Violet and Diego were all holding signs and yelling. The adults holding them back, knowing Gabby needed to be the one to see him first.

"Gabby!" Matt dropped his bags and ran to her pulling her into a kiss, "Oh I missed you so much baby," He buried his head in her shoulder, "How're you feeling?" He stepped back and looked at her. He hadn't known how big her belly would be so he wasn't sure what to expect. It didn't matter though; she still looked breathtaking to him. "You look beautiful."

"I look like a large whale," She said through her tears, "I can't sleep, my feet are swollen and on the day of my graduation I was feeling so sick I barely made it."

"But you're still beautiful," He kissed her again, "Gabby I really didn't believe in love at first sight until I met you but I've been crazy about you since I saw you at that bar. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to before you told me about our daughters; you being pregnant only made me love you so much more. Will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee and holding out the engagement ring for her.

"Yes!" She managed to get out through all of the tears. Matt stood and pulled her into a passionate kiss, neither one paying ay attention to the clapping and cheering going on behind them.

"Uncle Matt!" The kids lost all patience and ran up to them interrupting the kiss, "Uncle Matt!" Diego clawed at his uniform.

"Diego!" Eva sighed, "Let Violet go first!"

"No!" Diego stuck his tongue out at her, "Uncle Matt!" He held up a card he'd made.

"Wow, wow," Matt took the toddler into his arms, "I can see all three of you; but I do think you know better then to push Diego."

"Uncle Matt!" Violet hugged him happily, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

'I'm fines sweetie," He hugged her, "Now how about we go and see your parents," He lifted Violet into his arms as well Eva happily leading the way.

"Violet," Christie sighed, "Do you really need to be carried?"

"Violet! Violet!" Eva pointed excitedly to the place where all of the luggage came from. "Lets go and get Uncle Matt's bags!"

"Okay! Uncle Matt can I help?"

"Oh sure," Matt set her on the ground smiling as she took Eva's hand and the two skipped off, "Wow sweetie," He looked at Gabby, "You really were telling the truth in your letters, She's talking a lot more now."

"I wouldn't lie about that," She exclaimed.

"So we were thinking about all going out for dinner," Esmeralda looked at him, "That is if you're up to it."

"I think so," He wanted more then anything to spend some much needed alone time with Gabby but he knew they have all night and the next day for that. He also wanted to see his family.

"Uncle Matt what do your bags look like?" Eva came back asking.

"Come on I'll show you," Matt took her hand and led her back towards the baggage claim area.

Matt and Gabby arrived at his apartment near eight thirty and had barely gotten through the door before they started kissing.

"Matt," Gabby broke away reluctantly, "Lets go into the bedroom so I can lay down, my back is killing me."

"Sure," He nodded, "So, are you in pain?"

"Sometimes; as the twins grow the put more pressure on my body to hold them up. Plus one's always kicking my bladder and the other my ribcage. I think they're excited you're here though, they've barely stopped moving; here," She lifted her shirt to over her belly button and took one of his hands and placed it there, "See?

"Oh yeah." His face shown with happiness, "Yeah I can feel them kicking at my hand. This is so amazing," He bent down and kissed her abdomen, "Hi girls; Daddies here and I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I'll always take really good care of both of you and your Mommy I promise. I love all three of you so much."

"We love you too," Gabby responded running her fingers through his hair, "Now lets go to the bedroom," She winked.

"Gabby," He stood to his full height and looked at her. "Is it safe? If you don't-" She cut him off with a kiss.

"It's perfectly safe," She assured him "And I've been waiting just as long as you have."

The next morning Gabby awoke to the best night sleep she'd had in a long time. As she turned to her side she smiled as she saw Matt sleeping peacefully beside her one hand around her shoulder the other under hers resting on top of her abdomen.

"Good morning Babe," He awoke, "How'd my girls sleep?" He asked sleepily as he turned on his side and began caressing her abdomen.

"Good. The best sleep I've had in months. Do you have to do anything today?" She asked.

"No. I was going to start looking to see if there are any fire fighter jobs open in the city in a few days. I still have some contacts I can use. I was thinking of looking for other apartments too. The lease is running up on this one in four months and its pretty small. What would to say to a two bedroom?"

"Sure," She nodded, "If we can afford it though; I could look for a job for a few months but-"

"No," He shook his head, "You have the most important job. Looking after our two beautiful girls. You just plan on getting pampered and spoiled for a few months alright?"

"I think I can do that."

"Good," He got out of bed, "What do you want for breakfast? I'll bring it to you in bed."

"Pancakes and sausages," She responded, "But I can get them," She moved to get out of the bed as well.

"No, no. I said I was going to pamper you and I am. You just stay in bed. "

"Alright," She smiled and lay in bed and waited for Matt to bring her the food. "Your Daddy loved us," She said rubbing her abdomen smiling as she could feel her daughter's moving around.

Twenty minutes later Matt returned with the food and handed her a tray, "Sorry it took so long someone rearranged everything in my kitchen," He smirked giving her a short kiss.

"Yeah someone did," She laughed in response as she took a hug bite out of the sausage. "What I'm eating for three?"

"I didn't say anything," He told her as he continued to smile, "I'm just so upset I've been away for so long. I mean I should have been here through your morning sickness and everything else."

"No, no," She shook her head, "You were fighting for you country that's a good excuse. We're just glad you made it home okay. You're here now though and I'd much rather you be here for their birth. I have a feeling it's going to be very hard."

"I'll be there with you," He promised giving her another kiss as he ate some of the pancakes he'd made for himself.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.


	31. Chapter 31

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story! **Milady29** wrote this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Two weeks later**

Gabby was in the bakery with Laura. Early this morning Matt had told her she had to leave cause he was planning a surprise for her and wasn't allowed to come back before six and bored as she was, not being able to do much now that the twins were only six weeks away, she went to the bakery to see if she could help Laura out and as it was a peaceful day at the bakery, they had made some of the recipes '

''How is Matt doing? I mean it can't be easy getting back from overseas.''

''I hope he finds job soon though. He is not the man to sit on his ass and do nothing and as much I love to have him home, he is driving me nuts sometimes already.'' Gabby chuckled. ''I mean, we are just waiting for the babies to come. Everything is ready even though we are still living small.''

''Why aren't you moving?''

''He wants to find stable job first before committing to more rent. ''

Laura nodded understanding.

''The CFD will call him once there is an opening for him but so far...nothing...even though it has only been a week ago he went to the CFD.''

''I am sure it will be done...and this is done!'' Laura said.

''He will love this.''

''Here you go.'' Laura said as she handed the box to Gabby and Gabby put it in a bag, going to her car then and driving home. She was really wondering what Matt's surprise was and why she had to be gone the whole day.

Curious she walked inside the building they lived and opened the front door, when Matt suddenly grabbed her, hugged and kissed her and laid his hands over her eyes so what he had worked on would remain a surprise.

''One step to the left...no not there that's the fridge. Now I know you love food but this time the surprise is not in the fridge.'' Matt chuckled as he and Gabby shuffled forward. She had spend the day with Laura and he had worked on a surprise for her.

''Matt, I can't see a thing!'' She complained.

''That is sort of the point of my hands in front of your eyes.'' He said teasingly, kissing her in her neck as he lead her to the bedroom. Finally he pulled his hands away and Gabby looked in awe.

''Wow Matt, this is beautiful!''

Surprised she looked as their bed was suddenly raised, not too high, but high enough that it was now on top of cabinets.

''Now we got our storage space under our bed.''

She walked to the new, low dresser with a crib on each side.

''So what do you think?''

''It's amazing.'' She smiled, ''it will buy us some time looking for an apartment.''

''Yeah, I really want to find a steady job before we commit to a bigger apartment with more rent, but this will do for some months while the twins are still small.

''Did you do it alone?'' She asked puzzled as it probably had been a lot of work to assemble everything on his own.

''I got some help.'' He admitted.

''Who?''

''Doesn't matter.'' He shrugged.

''For sure not Antonio, cause every time he hits a hammer on a nail it can be called an accident.'' She smirked as she walked closer to the cribs.

''It was Kelly Severide.'' He admitted then.

''Okay, I know he gave me money to go visit you in Germany...and he wanted to reconcile, but this is news. Please fill me in.''

''I got letter from him while I was in Iraq. He wanted to make up. We exchanged some letters then and agreed to meet, that was early this morning and we made up, I told him about the twins and he offered to stay to help.''

''Thats good.'' Gabby smiled as she smiled at him, glad their friendship seemed to be at least restored to some level.

''He invited us to go out for dinner next week with his friend Leslie Shay.''

''Girlfriend?''

''No his best friend, she has a girlfriend.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded.

''You know her too?''

''Yes, she works as a paramedic in 51. She started a year before I left so I know her, you'll love her, she's great.''

''Sounds good.'' Gabby nodded with as smile as she sat down on the bed.

''What's wrong.''

''They are really active and your daughter is kicking in my ribcage.''

''Yes, definitely mine.'' He smirked as he sat down on the bed beside her, moving backward then and starting to rub over her bag and massage her shoulders.

''Oh, Matt, I brought you something!'' She said then as she got up and walked to the plastic bag she put on the table and took a box out and handed it to him.

''Careful now.'' She warned him and he opened the box, saw it was from Laura's bakery.

''Laura tried the apfelstrudel recipe from the book we send her from Germany as you love it so much.''

''Awesome.'' Matt smiled as he looked at the apfelstrudel in the box and they sat down on the couch then, both having some as he started the TV,

''Whats this?''

''Oh that is lost! This new show! It's so good, you haven't heard about it?! It started in March.''

''You might have forgotten but that I was in the desert.'' He teased her and she nodded.

''Right.''

She explained it a bit to him and they kept on watching then.

Later in bed, they were cuddling a bit as neither of them was able to sleep, both of them too full from the apfelstrudel.

''You never have headaches anymore, right?'' She asked him then as her hands were going through his hair and she felt the scar on his head.

''Never.'' He said then.

''Mmmhmm...I am so glad you are okay.'' She said as her hand felt over his head, stopping for a second at the rough scar from the hole.

''Me too.'' he said then, ''Otherwise you wouldn't have come to Germany and we wouldn't have tested your bed and we wouldn't be expecting two twin girls now.''

She smiled at him again and kissed him.

'I was really scared though''

''But it is all okay now.'' He said then, ''And I can't wait for our girls to be born.''

''We haven't thought about the names yet.'' Gabriela said then.

''Well, I have thought about it but you meant that we haven't agreed on it yet.''

''Matt, you only want to give them one middle name!''

''Yeah cause that is enough!'' He teased her. ''The girls don't need 5 of them, like Eva and Diego. One is enough.''

''No!'' She said firmly.

''Alright, alright, we can still discuss that later but I was trying to think of a first name, if we have that we already came pretty far.''

Gabby nodded, her head still on his chest while he had his hand on the baby bump.

''The little girl in Iraq...her name was Aasera, I like it.'' He said then.

''Hmm..'' She said as she scrunched her nose.

''Thank about it...who knows...might still grow onto you.'' He said then as he flicked the light off and kissed her.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.'' She said as she was still laying in his arms, as it was the perfect position to sleep. ''I love you''

''I love you more.''

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review :)


	32. Chapter 32

**A\N:** We're both so glad that so many of you are still enjoying this story. I wrote this chapter and I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Waking up from her nap Gabby could hear her tummy rumbling. "Alright," She rubbed her large abdomen and with some difficultly swung her legs over the side of the bed. She looked at her cell phone and realized she'd been asleep for almost three hours.

After having a horrible night Gabby had decided to try and have a nap and luckily it had worked out. Now she felt a little bit more restful but still sore and achy, "Now I know why Laura always complained so much while she was pregnant," She moaned to herself as walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey Babe!" Matt grinned as he saw her, "I made you a BLT, figured you'd be hungry after you woke up. Its in the fridge." He was sitting at the kitchen table reading a pregnancy book but got up as soon as he spoke, "You just sit down and rest I'll get it for you. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah a beer or wine," She slowly sat down, "Your daughters keep kicking my rid cage and bladder,"

He looked concerned, "I know that's normal but I still feel bad," He had gotten a late start in reading up on pregnancy and was afraid he'd say the wrong thing, "It is normal right?"

"Yeah," She confirmed, "As they grow there's less and less space for them, especially twins. Two more months and then we'll get to meet them. So we really need to talk about names. Now I know you don't want them to have three middle names but it's a tradition in my family; it's important to me that they do. I think I'd like at least a few Spanish names as well."

"If it's a tradition then I guess we can give them three middle names," Matt brought her the sandwich and a glass of water, "Have you warmed up to the name Aasera any?"

"A little," She admitted taking a big bite out of her sandwich, "But I've always liked the names Selena and Charlotte."

"I really like the name Charlotte too but I'm not so sure about Selena. Maybe for a middle name; if they have to have three middle names can we make them short names? I just… I don't know it just seems kind of mean to have so many names."

Gabby looked at him, she could tell he really had a problem with given their daughters so many middle names, "Alright; for now lets just say they can have two middle names. But if I have t go through a hard labour and want them to have three middle names-"

"You can get whatever you want," He leaned across h table and kissed her. "I can't wait to meet our little girls; and I know you feel awful but you look beautiful, so beautiful."

"Well I do feel awful," She informed him, "Now can you help me up? I want to go to Laura's bakery and get some cupcakes. Do you think you could drive?"

"Of course," He nodded. "Do you want me to just go and pick some up?"

"No, no I want to get out a little. Besides Eva and Violet are helping out today. They're so cute together; I want to see how they're doing."

"They are pretty cute," Matt agreed, "But I think our daughters will be even cuter."

"Of course they will be." She kissed him quickly on the lips before walking out of the apartment.

They drove to Laura's bakery and just as Gabby had hoped Eva and Violet were standing at the register. As soon as they saw their aunt and uncle both girls squealed and ran to them.

"Auntie Gabby!" Eva hugged her, pressing her cheek against her large belly, "I can feel them kick," She smiled, "I'm so excited for them to come."

"Me too!" Violet nodded, "Mommy and I are going shopping tomorrow! For baby things."

Eva looked at her friend a huge smile on her face, "Can I come?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded,

"Where's your Mom Eva?" Gabby wondered why her sister in-law hadn't coke out to greet them. Even if she were in the back in her office she'd hear the screaming and squealing.

"She has the flu," Eva informed her, "She's really sick."

"The flu?" Gabby raised an eyebrow, "Well I'll go and see if she's all right. Uncle Matt can stay here with you." She walked towards the back of the store and into the office, "Laura it's me, can I come in?" She asked knocking on the office door.

A few seconds later Laura opened it, her eyes red, clearly she'd ben crying, "Sure, I need someone to talk to anyways."

"What's up?" Gabby asked eve though she was pretty sure what was going on.

"I'm pregnant," Laura, told her as a fresh batch of tears rolled down her face, "I don't know what I'm going to do Gabby. I mean I know I'm going to have this baby but… the bakery and I can't…"

"It'll be okay," Gabby assured her, "Are you sure? Maybe it could really be the flu. Not that I don't trust you to know your own body."

"I'm sure. I'm happy and I know Antonio will be too. If only I could tell him though; he's so intent on getting one of those Detective openings that he's barley home. The kids really miss him and I miss him. I've barely see him since he told me about the spots opening up in Intelligence and well…" She placed a hand over her still flat stomach.

"Right," Gabby nodded, she didn't need any more details, "Well I know he'll be thrilled. You should go down to the station and tell him right now. Matt and I can watch the store for you."

"He's so busy I-"

"He'll want to hear this news," Gabby informed her.

"Okay," Laura hugged her and opened back up the office door, "Eva sweetie," She walked into the store smiling as Eva was helping a woman choose what to buy.

"Ma'am," Eva pointed to Laura, "This is my Mom! She owns the store."

"Well," The woman grinned, "I must say you have a lovely store and your daughter is very polite. I think I'm going to keep coming here now. In fact I'll tell my friends at the PTA meeting tonight. "

"Thank you so much," Laura smiled, always happy for new business, "Can I help you with anything or does my daughter have it covered?"

"I was just wondering if you did special orders. My daughter has her tenth birthday coming up in a few months and I'd just know she'd love a Hilary Duff cake."

"I know them!" Violet piped up from behind Eva, "The big girls on my bus say she's really good!."

"That's right deer," The woman smiled at her before looking t Laura for an answer.

"I do orders," Laura told her and she handed her a card, "Just let me know about two weeks in advance. You can come in and fill out an order forum or you can call in the order over the phone."

"Great," The woman smiled, "Now I think I'll just have two dozen cookies. How about you pick out the best ones," She looked at Eva."

"I will," Eva grinned and put on some gloves and began counting the cookie as she picked them out. Once she was finished she put them in a box Laura had gotten out for her.

"Well here you go sweetheart. There's a good tip in there too, the woman handed over the cash and took the box.

"I get lots of tips Mommy," Eva grinned proudly.

"That's because you're a very good helper," Laura told her, "Now I'm going o go out for a second," She saw Violet and Matt were talking to an elderly couple who'd just entered. "But you can stay here alright."

"Okay Mommy," Eva smiled happily and with Gabby help she continued to check out the customers at the store.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review! :D


	33. Chapter 33

**A\N:** Wow, it seems like its been forever since we updated this story. **Milady29** wrote this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Gabby woke up from her afternoon nap and saw that Matt was getting dressed. Even though she never took naps before carrying the two babies made her so tired. The two of them were so active and now that she was getting closer and closer to the due date, it was like they drained even more energy from her.

Matt was buttoning his shirt and Gabby just appreciated his chest for a second. Even though he wasn't actively training now he wasn't a marine anymore, his new job back as a firefighter did still keep him shape.

''Are you lurking at my abs?'' He smirked then as he saw her.

''They are hard to look away from.'' She smiled and for a second he teasingly pulled up the shirt a bit and continued then.

''Are we meeting them at the restaurant?'' She asked then as she sat up.

''Yeah, we are meeting them at Tokyo.''

''You meant Tokyo the sushi restaurant?'' Gabby said then and he nodded.

''Matt are you kidding me there is barely something I can eat there.'' She said angry.

''Oh, Kelly choose the restaurant and sorry I had not thought about it, I will call him so we can change the restaurant.'' He said and looked at Gabby, whom looked so unamused with the idea that Kelly had wanted to meet at a restaurant she could barely eat something.

Matt knew it was just her hormones that she got so angry over something this small when she suddenly threw a pillow his way.

''You didn't say anything when Kelly said he wanted to meet there?'' She asked a bit angry.

''Gabby I am sorry, calm down!'' He said as he moved aside just in time for the pillow.

''You keep saying how I have to eat so our babies have enough nutrition and now you just want to meet up at a restaurant where I can barely eat something.''

''i just didn't think about it Gabby, come on, no reason to get so upset about it, I am going to call Kelly now! Where do you want to eat?'' Matt said then, holding up his hand as another pillow came walking his way and he caught it.

''No, no I guess it is fine, I will just eat the vegetable ones!'' Gabby said then, rolling her eyes.

''Oh Gabby don't be like this, I know it is because of the hormones with the pregnancy -''

''Don't blame this on the pregnancy!'' She said so angry and she threw another pillow his way.

He fled to the door closing it then behind him, standing on the hallway and he waited for just a few minutes, hoping that she would calm down just a bit more now.

''I swear, the US army should have hired you instead of me -'' He wanted to joke when he suddenly saw her sobbing on the bed and he walked her way. Sometimes she just had these almost bipolar mood swings and he knew that just a few hugs now and she would go back to being calm, composed and not pillow throwing Gabby.

''I am so sorry.'' She cried then and Matt just sat down by her and hugged her.

''It's okay, I know it is just the hormones.''

''You don't have the change the restaurant and I look forward to meeting Kelly and Shay.'' She said and he kissed her again, starting to massage her shoulders then.

''It will be fun.'' Matt guaranteed her as his hands were still on her shoulders, massaging her back and shoulders.

''Fine.'' She finally said and enjoyed his massage.

''Now can you ask Charlotte and Aasera can agree that no more pillows will be used as missiles on daddy?'' He asked then as her hands went down from her shoulders and he laid his hands around the baby bump then.

''We will have a team meeting about it tonight.'' She smiled.

''Great, make sure I get the records of the meeting.'' Matt smiled and he kissed her in her neck then.

''You are my three favorite girls.''

They got up then to get dressed and Gabby was searching for clothes that would fit her. Just a year ago she had still fitted in everything but now it was really hard.

''I feel so big.'' She complained then and he smiled.

''Stop saying that, you are beautiful.'' He said as he pulled her closer and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled at him now as she thought it was so sweet and he could always make her feel better. To be honest she was also looking forward to going out for dinner with him and since Kelly Severide had been friends before she was sure that he was nice guy. Well him bringing money after Matt had gotten injured in Iraq was also already was a lot of proof.

They arrived at the restaurant and Kelly and Leslie Shay were already waiting for them there and they joined the table.

Kelly got up and stretched his hand out to Gabby, knew that he probably needed a second chance to make a good impression.

''Oh, I am sorry, I didn't think about your pregnancy, we should have met up at another place.'' Kelly said as he kissed Gabby on her cheeks, knew that there wasn't much she could eat here.

''It is alright.'' Gabby smiled then and Matt just shook his head behind me.

''I wish you had been so merciful on my this afternoon.''

Gabby smirked now and they introduced themselves to Shay.

Gabby sat down beside Shay and Matt sat beside Kelly. Luckily, there turned out that there was enough for Gabby to eat as well.

''So, what are you two expecting? I know they are twins but -'' Kelly said, hoping they would tell him as he was planning a surprise.

''Two girls.'' Gabby smiled.

''Oh god beware the boyfriends of those girls as long as they have Matthew Casey as their dad.'' Kelly said and Gabby smirked.

Matt just sat there shrugging.

''Yeah, no guy will come near her.''

''Guess they could always come out with auntie Leslie.'' Shay smirked and Gabby smiled. She liked the girl a lot and it would be fun to meet with her more often. Hopefully they could become friends.

They had another course of sushi and were enjoying and having a good time as the four of them bonded, but as Gabby got pretty tired again, they left pretty early, but promised they would meet many more times.

They got in the car from the restaurant and Matt was driving home. He saw a car coming from the right and even though the car was supposed to stop, it didn't and just in time Matt kicked the brake, his truck stopping just in time.

''Are you okay?'' He asked concerned as he looked at Gabby.

''Matt!'' She screamed then and he looked aside, almost a bit angry.

''I saw that car!'' He said, ''That idiot obviously does not know how to drive!'' but then he saw in her face that him braking on the very last second was not was bothering her. Pain and even a bit of fear read her face.

''What is wrong?'' He asked concerned.

''Matt, I think the babies are coming.'' She said scared as she held her hands against the baby bump.

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let us know if you liked the chapter or not.

 **Up Next:** Gabby's in labour and it won't be an easy one.


	34. Chapter 34

**A\N:** A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading or reviewing this story so far! It means so much to both of us. I wrote this chapter and I really hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

"OW!" Gabby cried out in pain as a contraction rippled through her body. She'd only been at the hospital for half an hour and so far she hadn't made much progress, "Ice chip!" She panted looking at Matt.

"Right," He did as she asked and handed her the cup while placing the cool cloth on her forehead, "I wish there was more that I could do," He hated seeing her in so much pain, especially when there was so little he could do about it.

"Gabby!" Esmeralda ran into the room, "Oh baby how are you?" She asked squeezed her hand and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm alright I guess," She responded, "Doctor's said it could be awhile. She said and looked up to see her father enter the room, "Hi Dad," She hadn't said that much to him since she had told her parents she and Matt were expecting.

"Hi Gabby," He walked over to her, "Wasn't sure if you wanted to see me or not. Antonio said he and Laura would come bring the kids by after the twins were born. Didn't want to many people crowding around you."

"Thanks," She smiled.

"And I want you and Matt to know that I think you'll make amazing parents."

"Thanks Dad, that really means a lot," She told him as she smiled, "Really."

"I'm glad," He nodded, "Well I'll be outside waiting," He saw that a nurse was waiting to check her over.

The first six hours were pretty much the same, Gabby wasn't dilated enough to go into the delivery room but the doctor's were noticing the babies' heart rates rising. They kept a close eye on her and just after two in the morning when Gabby had been sleeping for two ours or so she was woken up to see a lot of blood.

"MATT!" She screamed in horror, "MATT GO AND GET THE DOCTOR!"

"Gabby are you-" He was to scared to move, "What's going on?"

"Just go get help!"

Matt rushed out of the room to go and get help, when he brought them back to the room Gabby had lost consciousness. "Gabby!" Matt rushed towards her.

"Let us work Sir," A nurse escorted him out of the room and so he was left there helpless as the doctors and nurses worked over her. He walked back to the waiting room where her parents were, "Gabby she-" He began to cry.

"Matt!" Esmeralda stood up taking him into her arms, "What happened"

"I don't know," He sniffed back tears, "She woke up with a lot of blood and then she went unconscious. They kicked me out! I can't loose her or the girls!" He ran a hand over his face, "I love them to much!"

"Mr. Casey," A doctor stepped into the room, "Your fiancée suffered from something called placental abruption. The placenta of both of the babies detached and the babies are in serious risk. We're preparing your fiancée for an emergency C-section."

"But everything seemed to be going okay before she went to sleep," He reached out for the consent forum and signed it, "How did this happen so quickly."

"Sometimes it can now I'm afraid that there isn't time for you to scrub in but you may wait in your fiancée's room and we will bring her back when we are finished and the babies if they are not in serious danger."

"That's all I can do?"

"I'm afraid so Sir," He turned again to leave.

"Ugh!" Matt punched the nearest wall in anger. He couldn't believe this was happen, he didn't want to think of anything bad happening to any of them.

"We'll wait with you son," Jose' stood up and patted Matt's shoulder and began leading him back to Gabby's room. The bloody sheet had been changed and they all waited nervously for answers, Nearly an hour and a half later orderlies wheeled Gabby back to the room.

"How is she? What about out twins?" Before he got an answer though two nurses wheeled in two separate cribs each holding two small but babies. One was asleep but the other was awake and she was looking around with her blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh," Matt looked at them and cried with happiness, "They're beautiful."

"Yes and they're very lucky," A nurse spoke up, "Another twenty minuets or so and they might not have been… Well let's not go there. Your fiancée should wake-up in half an hour or so but she'll be in a lot of pain."

Just then her doctor walked into the room, "We're going to need to keep her here for a week or so as well as your daughters but they're healthy and scores good on all of the tests."

"Can I hold them?"

"Of course. Now when your fiancée wakes up were going to try breast feeding and then we'll take them to run some more minor tests."

"Matt," Gabby opened her eyes, her voice horse and dry, "So dizzy," She looked around for him.

"Gabby," Matt rushed to her, "Oh baby you had me so worried," He kissed her on the lips.

"The babies!" She began crying.

"They're right here," Matt lifted the one that was awake from her crib and walked over to Gaby and handed her over, "Meet one of your daughters,"

"Oh," Gabby looked her over, "She's perfect," She kissed the newborns forehead, "Hi baby girl, I'm Mommy."

"And this tired little one is our other daughter," Matt took the sleeping one and sat carefully next to Gabby on her bed.

"What happened? I don't remember much."

"You suffered a placenta abruption and we needed to perform an emergency C-section. Now you're going to be in a lot of pain for about a month but after that you should start to heal. Just rest now and I'll come and check on you later," The doctor told her as he left the room to check on other patients.

The baby that was sleeping opened up her eyes and began screaming. She reached up her arms and squirmed in her blanket.

"Ssh baby," Matt changed her position and held her agonist him, "Daddy's here.

She continued to cry though, "I think she's hungry," Gabby yawned, "Let me feed them and then I'll go back to sleep."

"We'll go then," Esmeralda spoke, "We'll come back tomorrow dear," She walked up to her daughter and kissed her forehead, "For now you just rest up.'

"Thank you," She said and with Matt's help she undid her gown and lowered it to reveal her breasts. She handed the baby she was carrying off to a nurse and she took the crying one. She held the baby but she couldn't find her nipple.

"Here you go," Gabby gently guided her over to it and felt a slight pinch as her daughter began sucking. Just then the other baby started to cry and the nurse helped her began nursing both babies at once.

"Beautiful," Matt whispered as he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

"We'll give you some time alone now," One of the nurses said and they both left leaving the new family alone.

"You're so beautiful," Matt kissed her again he wasn't able to keep his eyes off of Gabby feeding their daughters.

"I'm glad you think so," She replied, "Because I feel like crap and I'm in so much patina and them sucking is hurting me," She complied tiredly, "But they're worth it," She gently kissed each of them. She nursed them for nearly an hour before they were done. "Here?" She handed one over, "See of you can get her to burp."

"Right," Matt nodded. He held the baby up and gently patted her back; she let out a few small burps before giving off a big one. Matt settled her back into his arms and began rocking her, "Hi princess," He cooed, "I'm your Daddy."

"She can be Aasera," Gabby told him "And she can be Charlotte," She looked at the baby in her arms, "Now I think they should have three middle names," She looked at Matt, "But we can try and make them short ones, "Let's see," She tapped her chin, "How about Aasera Mariana Sara Mia Casey and Charlotte Julieta Camilla Sofia Casey."

"Oh okay!" Matt gave an overdramatic huff, "I guess it'll have to do."

"Oh shut up," She laughed at his pouty face.

He smiled and laughed with her.

The next afternoon after Gabby had gotten some much needed and deserved rest Eva, Diego and Violet ran excitedly into the room well ahead of their parents.

"I want to hold them!" Eva ran up to the bed and looked up at her cousins Matt and Gabby were holding, "They're so cute! What are there names?"

"Eva, Eva." Antonio walked in, "Sweetie your aunt and uncle have had a long night don't be so hyper."

"So have I!" I've been waiting all day to see them!" She frowned.

"Eva be good," Antonio looked at her.

"Fine," She mumbled, "Can I please hold them? Pretty please?"

"Of course," Gabby nodded, "Matt can let you hold Charlotte. I'm holding Aasera."

"Alright Eva," Antonio helped her onto chair, "You sit nicely and make you were support your cousins head."

"Aww that's so adorable," Laura grinned as she and Christy walked into the room; her hands over her own growing baby bump.

"Can I be next?" Violet asked.

"Of course," Matt hugged her, "Go and see your aunt first though but be careful she's really sore."

"Hi Aunt Gabby," Violet walked up to her and hugged her carefully smiling up at baby Aasrea they're so cute. They look alike. Are they identical twins?"

"Yep," Gabby grinned down at her, "They are."

"Mommy," Diego looked up at Laura from where h was playing with the toys he brought, "Are twins idencial?" He asked.

"Twins?" Gabby was shocked, "When did you find that out?"

She sighed, "We didn't want to steal your thunder," She looked apologetically, "I found out last week."

"Oh no, I'm thrilled for you," She smiled, "That's great; Really great."

"The baby loves me," Eva smiled happily as her baby cousin reached out to touch her finger.

"That's great sweetie," Gabby told her, "How about Violet holds her now. Your father and mother and Violet's Mom can hold Aasera," She attempted to hold in a yawn.

"We won't keep you long." Laura promised, "You must be tired we heard you had quite the scare."

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "But everything worked out well. They have three middles names though, Charlotte Julieta Camilla Sofia Casey and Aasera Mariana Sara Mia Casey."

"Those are mouthfuls," Antonio laughed, "Luckily you have a fee years before they're old enough to get into enough trouble for you to use them."

"Yeah luckily," Matt agreed.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So the twins were born healthy despite some complications at first. I hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review and let me know.


	35. Chapter 35

**A\N:** Thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing this story; it means so much to both of us. **Milady29** wrote this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

''I will check if Gabby is up.'' Matt said and Leslie and Kelly nodded as Matt walked inside the apartment. Gabby was already on the couch and he walked her way, so excited to be home and see Gabby and the girls again. As much as he liked working for the CFD and in the firehouse again, he didn't like being away from his girls.

He kissed Gabby and she smiled, happy he was home again as well. Until yesterday night Laura had stayed here to help her care for the girls as she was still a bit sore from the c-section but now she would be with Matt all day.

''Hey, Kelly and Leslie came along with me cause they want to see the girls, is that alright with you?'' He asked her then.

''If they don't mind seeing me in my bathrobe.'' She smiled but Matt shook his head.

''Probably not.''

Gabby was holding Charlotte and Aasera was in the playpen beside the couch so she could keep an eye on her and Matt lifted the girl up now, hugging her and kissing her on her short, soft baby hair. Even though it had only been one shift, he had missed his girls so much.

Aasera remained asleep in her arms and he took her along to the door, letting Kelly and Leslie in.

''Hey Gabby, so good to see you again.'' Kelly said, kissing her on the cheek, ''Congratulations on your two little girls.''

''Thank you, they are two little miracles. We are blessed to have them.'' She smiled and Leslie Shay came closer as well, greeting Gabby too and also smiling because the little girl was so adorable.

''Can I hold her?'' Kelly asked as he looked at Matt holding the little baby. Matt nodded and Kelly took the baby from him.

''Little Aasera you are such a cutie.'' Kelly said as he was holding the baby.

''That is not Aasera, that is Charlotte.'' Matt smirked as he was changing Aasera's diaper.

''They are a bit hard to tell apart sometimes.'' Gabby smiled as it had happened to them as well, that they had to look twice to make sure they were calling the girls by their own name.

''I will get you guys something to drink.'' Gabby said as she got up.

''Gabby, you should sit down and rest up.'' Matt said concerned as Gabby was on her feet again.

''I will be fine!'' She said as she got up to the kitchen, Shay following her to make sure she was okay.

''Gosh, she is almost as stubborn as you.'' Kelly smiled, but he was so happy that Matt had a sweet girl that he loved so much. Even though they had not been on good terms the last years he was just happy for Matt now.

''I heard that.'' Gabby smirked as the kitchen was part of the living room, looking back almost angry at Kelly.

''Sorry, sorry.'' She smirked.

Gabby and Leslie came walking back from the kitchen with some coffee and cookies and Matt shook his head.

''You should have let me do that.''

''Well it is fine.'' Gabby just said as she did not like resting so much and having to take it easy. Leslie was holding Charlotte now and the little girl was slowly falling asleep again.

''They have Matt's eyes.'' Kelly smirked then.

''All babies have blue eyes, moron.'' Leslie teased him back and Matt chuckled.

''Kelly has blue eyes too but that is why is a giant baby.''

''Oh you two just love to tease me don't you.'' Kelly said, ''At least this little girl is still nice to me.''

''Just wait until she starts talking.'' Leslie teased again.

Soon after Leslie and Kelly left again to leave the new family alone and Gabby just watched Matt for a while he was cuddling the girls.

''How was the shift?''

''It was really good. I love being a firefighter again.'' He smiled then.

She was glad to see him happy with the job he was doing now again.

''Hey, let's take them on a walk.'' She proposed then.

''But they are only three weeks old...we should wait until they are month shouldn't we?'' he asked concerned.

''They will be fine in the park as long as we stay away from people.'' She assured him and he nodded then and as she was getting changed, he clothed the girls and put them in their stroller and they were outside then. Worried he still put the blanket higher over them and even though it was fall, he was still so worried that they would get sick and Gabby smirked.

''Are you going to beat of the germs too?''

''I would if I could.'' He smiled and they walked out of the building then, walking around the park nearby with the twins.

They spend time just walking around, enjoying the time outside and together.

Later that night they laid on their bed beside each other, feeding the twins as they had cried because they were hungry.

''I missed you so much when I was on shift, you and our girls.'' He said then, Charlotte asleep on his chest.

''Awww, me and the girls were fine. Laura helped out so well.''

''I know but still, I wished I could be here to help out. I know I will get used to it though. I talked about it with one of the other firefighters with kids and he said it is hard at first but you get used to it now. But it is still hard, cause I miss my girls. ''

Gabby smiled as she thought it was so cute and he kissed her on her cheek again.

''They are lucky to have you as a dad.'' She said then as she finishing up nursing Aasera and cuddled with the girl then and burped her.

Matt took Aasera from her then and she started to nurse Charlotte. It always took a while before they were ready for bed but spending time together like this with their girls wasn't too bad either. They laid in silence for a second, just cuddling and she was still nursing Charlotte, but the little girl almost seemed to tired. Soon the girls were ready and they wanted to go to bed soon as well.

''When I was just in Iraq I missed you so much and I dreamed about having a family with you and now, barely a year later we are here with our own little family.'' He smiled then as they put the girls in their beds. It was still not ideal that they were living in this small one bedroom apartment but luckily the girls slept well at night and at least it didn't take much effort to get up and console them at night.

They laid back in their own beds, laying in each other's arms.

''Gosh, I love you so much.'' He mumbled then.

''I am so glad you came home to me.''

''Thank you for giving me this beautiful family...and all the love.''

They kissed again, falling asleep then, tired from feeding the twins at night but also so happy together and with their family.

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.


	36. Chapter 36

**A\N:** Thank you again so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter and I hope you all like it. My apologizes that this chapter is shorter then usual.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **Four Days Later:**

Climbing out of the pool Eva and Violet walked over to where Charlotte and Aasera were laying in their playpen. They were shaded from the sun by umbrellas but their playpen was beside Gabby's lounge chair so their mother could watch them.

"Auntie Gabby can we teach Charlotte and Aasera how to swim?" Eva leaned into he playpen to look at her baby cousins; she smiled at them even though they were less then impressed at getting wet.

"Yeah can we?" Violet echoed.

Gabby chuckled a little at the girl's question, "They're a little young to be swimming right now. Maybe next summer," She took them both into her arms, "Actually they feel too warm. I'm going to take them inside to cool down and feed them.

"Aw," Eva pouted, "I'm board. It's too hot outside and I'm hungry!"

"Well sweetie," Laura looked at her, "If you and Violet aren't going to be swimming I'd prefer you inside anyway. How about you to go and get two of those fruit popsicles we made yesterday and watch a movie."

"Yay! Come on Violet!" Eva grabbed her friend's hand and ran into the house. Laura and Christie standing up and going with them.

"Matt," Gabby looked at her fiancé as Charlotte and Aasera became fussier, "Can you help me bring them inside? They're too hot out here."

"Of course," Matt swam over to the edge of the pool and hoped out, drying off a little he took Aasera, who of the two was fussier, "Oh its okay," He held her against his wet chest, "Daddy's here," He cooed and kissed her hair. Aasera was still a little fussy but then calmed down a little.

"That's my girl," He soothed her rubbing her back, "Lets get you cooled down inside alright sweetie," Matt carried her inside the air-conditioned house, "Do you want Mommy now?" Matt moved some pillows around on the couch so that Gaby could sit down comfortably. Once she was feeding Charlotte he handed her Aasera and sat down beside her.

"Beautiful," He carefully kissed the side of her head and smiled. He was in awe of Gabby and their daughter's everyday and everyday he fell more and more in love with them.

"Uhm," Gabby mumbled as she felt a slight tug on her nipple by Charlotte. Of the two Charlotte seemed to be the one that was more aware and a little bit more social even though they were both developing at a normal rate.

"Can you go and get my nipple cream? Gabby asked Matt, "It's in the diaper bag outside."

"Yeah sure," Matt stood and walked back towards the door leading towards the back door.

"I set up the girls downstairs and told them their cousins would be sleeping up here," Laura popped her head into the family room, "Christie and I are going to keep an eye on them don't worry."

"Thanks Laura," Gabby smiled at her sister in-law, "How are you doing? I haven't seen the nursery yet? Do you think you could show it to me later?" Laura was twenty-four weeks pregnant and due in early December.

"I'm alright," She rubbed her abdomen, "Feeling a little tired but so fair they're not being to bad today. One of them keeps kicking me all the time right in the bladder," She sighed, "It's so different having two, I mean I knew it was going to be different but I didn't know it was going o be this different."

Gabby nodded understanding what she was saying, "Have you and Antonio picked out any names yet?"

"We have a few in mind. A little boy and a little girl, the girl's going to have more things I think. I mean we don't have as much of Eva's things from when she as a baby but you're giving us all of the twins outgrown clothes."

"Yeah for sure, they grown so fast and it'll save money plus you have a lot of things already from Diego."

"Speaking of…" She laughed as Antonio walked into the house carrying their three year old.

"Daddy says its to hot!" Diego frowned, "I want to swim! I'm not hot!"

"Oh you're so red," Lara rushed over to her son, "We should have brought you in sooner. You're going t drink some water and then go downstairs and watch a movie with your sister and Violet."

"No Mommy!"

"Yes Diego now do not argue with me," Laura led him away, "And you," She looked at her husband, "Next time don't wait until he almost ahs heat stroke before bringing him in!"

"Geesh," Antonio muttered under his breath, "I forgo how moody she got when she was pregnant.

"Oh shut up," Gabby glared at him, "You have no idea how much work it is carrying twins and I can't believe how stressed out she is about giving birth to them and then all the stress from the bakery and Eva and Diego. You need to help her!"

"I'm not letting her help with the BBQ tonight, that's helping."

"Not when she loves cooking and you can't cook to save your life," Gabby warned, " You're going to wreck everything in the kitchen. Do you even know where anything is?'

"I'm not going to wreck anything!"

"Yes you are," Gabby gently patted Aasera's back the girl finishing eating before she handed her over to Matt so je could burp her. "Now just go and talk to her alright?"

"Fine," Antonio rolled her eyes, "I hate it when you're right."

"Your Uncle's funny," Matt said to Aasera as he gently pated her back. When she burped a few times he whipped her mouth and gave her a few kisses, "Should we change you before you go down for a nap?" He held her while he got out the portable change mat from the diaper bag. He laid her down and changed her diaper. He was just doing up her onesie when Eva and Violet came into the room.

"We wanted to see them again," Eva, said, "They're so cute!"

"I hear you're excited about becoming big sister again," Gabby began burping Charlotte, "Are you going to help Mommy and Daddy out a lot?"

"Uh-huh," Eva nodded her head, "I'm going to help as much as I can."

"That's good," Gabby told her, "But can you and Violet go back downstairs and watch the movie? Uncle Matt and I want Charlotte and Aasera to get some sleep?"

"Okay Aunt Gabby," Eva nodded and walked back towards the basement with Violet.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review! :D


	37. Chapter 37

**A\N:** Once again a huge thank you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to us. This story i coming to a end though and after this there are only three more chapters left. This chapter was written by **Milady29.**

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **November**

Getting ready to put the twins down for a nap, they stood together in their bedroom.

''I miss being a marine.'' Matt suddenly admitted.

''Oh, you want to leave again?'' She asked upset.

''Gabby, that is not what I am saying.'' He mumbled upset.

''Well what are you trying to say then.''

''Nothing, just that I miss the job a bit, which isn't that weird, right?'' He said as Charlotte was still pulling his shirt.

Gabby shrugged, not sure what to say about it.

''If you want to go back overseas, do it if it pleases you.'' She upset as she threw the door close behind her. Upset Matt tried to comfort the startled little baby in his arms.

''I don't know what is wrong with mommy, but I am not going away.'' He said softly. Then he put Charlotte back in the crib sister and looked as they both fell asleep for their nap.

Matt walked on to the kitchen and living room then.

''What did I do wrong now?'' He asked then, worried.

''Well, you want to go back overseas.''

''Gabby I never said that. Nothing is going to get me to leave you and our girls again. All I was saying was that I sometimes miss being a marine. I miss the guys that I spend months together with.'' He said, trying to explain it.

''Oh.'' She said softly.

''I am not going away. Don't worry. It's just...a lot changed the last years, most things for the better but last year I was in Iraq now and you weren't even pregnant yet. It is just that a lot changed and that doesn't matter.''

''Then what are you mumbling?'' She asked him.

''nothing, just that I miss the job sometimes. That is all and I am not going away again.''

''If you miss your army buddies so much, why don't you go there?'' She asked him then, a bit more compassionate.

''Well, Jay is in San Diego, Clarke is overseas again. '' He said as he opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. Before he found something to snack on, the girls started to cry and they walked to get them.

''You always want more attention from your daddy, hmmm'' Gabby smiled as Matt lifted up Aseera, comforting her. They took her to the living room and Matt sat down with her, comforting her. She was crying a lot more than little Charlotte and seemed to be okay again once Matt hugged her.

''See, she just wanted your attention. All the ladies love you.'' She teased Matt as the baby was asleep against his chest now. She laid close to him as well, laying against him and slowly caressing over Aseera's dark hair.

''I am sorry I got so angry, I was just worried you wanted to go overseas again. '' She said as she sat down beside him, ''But I can imagine that you miss the people you spend months with overseas.''

''Yeah, I would never leave you with these girls. Don't worry.'' He smiled then, Aseera snoring softly. Content with her daddy staying so close to her.

 **A few days later**

Matt was looking after the girls. Gabby had gone out to run an errand and he had had the day off. Tomorrow he had a shift at the firehouse again and then he had some more construction jobs, but for now it was good to spend time with his girls.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and he carried Charlotte along against his chest as he opened the door.

''What are you doing here!?'' Matt said surprised as he saw Jay.

''I heard from your fiancée that you were missing me, so I booked a trip to Chicago.''

''It is great to see you-'' Matt smiled, inviting Jay in but he smirked then.

''Oh well, I was more excited to see the little girls, not you.'' He joked with Matt. Gabby walked in behind Jay.

''Oh your errand was picking up Jay at the airport?''

''Well, yeah.'' Gabby smiled and Matt kissed her on her cheek, so grateful for what she did for him.

''Brrr...it is cold here, San Diego is a lot nicer!'' Jay said as Matt took his jacket. He walked over to the playpen then. Matt was still holding Charlotte.

''That is Aseera.'' He smiled proud. Gabby smirked, Matt talking about his daughters always made him lit up with pride.

''Well, luckily they look a lot like Gabby. '' Jay was joking with Matt again.

''Great to see you, so can you get on the plane back to San Diego already?'' Matt went along with it.

''Boys will be boys.'' Gabby rolled her eyes.

The afternoon they spend showing Jay around Chicago and sat down by a restaurant at the pier then. The twins were asleep in the stroller and Jay and Matt were chatting about all the other men, whom had gone back overseas and who had another job now, like they had.

''Now let's try some of that famous pizza.'' Jay smiled as the deep dish pizza was brought to the table.

''Now you will never want to leave again.'' Matt warned him.

''It is great seeing you and the twins and finally meeting you Gabby, heard so much about you.''

''Great to meet you to, heard so much about you as well.'' Gabby smiled.

''So when is the wedding? Cause I will definitely fly in again.'' Jay promised, taking another piece of the deep dish pizza.

''We want to get married soon...just haven't gotten around to it with the twins...and we want to marry in the summer.'' Gabby explained.

''Well, it's gonna happen.'' Matt promised her, kissing her on her temple. She had arranged this just for her cause he had complained about missing his friend and now he was here. Gabby still really wanted to get married so that was something he had to make come true. He pinched her hand on the table for a second and smiled at her. There was nothing more he wanted to marry her.

Suddenly Gabby's cell phone rang and she flipped the phone open. Rushing to get up she grabbed her bag and jacket.

''Babe - what is wrong?'' Matt asked concerned.

''Laura went into delivery.'' Gabby said worried.

''Calm down, I am driving you, you are in no state to drive-''

''No you two take care of the twins. I am going to see her. I will take a taxi.'' She said, kissing Matt before running out. Concerned she waved at a taxi, going to the hospital as fast as possible.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let us know.

 **Up Next:** Laura gives birth to her twins. Will there be any complications? Why isn't Antonio there with her?


	38. Chapter 38

**A\N:** I'm so sorry for the long wait in-between chapters. Both of us have been really busy and I haven't been feeling the best but I was finally able to write this chapter. I had a huge amount of writers block though so its probably not the best thing I've ever written. The next chapter of this story will be the last.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

Gabby rushed into the waiting room and saw her parents, her mother on the phone and her father sitting in a chair, Diego playing at a small table in the comer of the room "How's she doing?" Gabby asked her father.

"Alright. Her mother's with her now but we can't get a hold of Antonio," He whispered, "He's not answering his cell phone."

"Well," Esmeralda hung up her phone, "The district won't give me any information accept that he's undercover and can't be reached. As soon as he returns though they'll give him the message."

"That could take days! How could be so stupid?" Gabby shook her head. Antonio had missed Diego's birth because he was overseas and that was understandable but this, this was not. She couldn't blame Laura if she didn't talk to him again for a while.

"I know," Esmeralda sighed, "I'm angry at him too but hopefully he'll be back soon."

"How far along is she?" Gabby wondered.

"No very far I don't think," Esmeralda responded, "So hopefully he'll make it back in time.

"Auntie Gabby!" Diego ran up happily to his aunt waving a piece of paper in his hands, "For baby brother!"

"Oh," Gabby settled the three year old on her lap and smiled, "I'm sure he'll love your picture. Are you going to make one for your baby sister too?"

"Ewe!" Diego stuck out his tongue and made a face, "No!" He snuggled close to Gabby, "Mommy having babies."

"I know she is," Gabby kisses the top of his head, "You're going to be a big brother. That's a big responsibility. Are you ready for it?"

"I am!"

"Good."

"Christie Casey said she'll pick up Eva from school and bring her hear. She sais he old watch her and Diego for the night too."

"Good," Gabby smiled, "Hey Diego you stay here with Abuelo and Abuela I'm going to go and see Mommy."

"Me come?"

"No, no Mommy's in a lot of pain right now."

"Why?"

"Because… Sometimes when babies are in Mommy' tummy they hurt them. But it's okay; it just means they're ready to come out. They're all grown now.

"Oh," Diego smiled.

"Here Diego lets go and see if we can find something for you new baby brother and sister in the gift shop," Esmeralda picked up her grandson and carried him out of he room.

After going to the nurses station to see what room she was in Gabby went to see Laura. Her mother was helping her stand up, "Going for a walk?" She went over to the bed and helped her sister in-law.

"Yeah," She responded cringing a little as she felt another slight contraction, "I'm not dilated very much yet but I'm in a lot of pain already."

"Hopefully walking will speed things up," Gabby offered her an encouraging smile, "You want me to walk with you too?"

"Sure," Laura smiled, "Mom can you get me some ice chips?"

"Of course dear," She smiled and left the room.

"Lets just take it easy," Gabby helped support her as she walked out of the room.

"Where's Antonio?" Laura asked one hand on her abdomen the other her lower back.

"He's uh…" Gabby didn't want to lie to her, "He'll be here as soon as he can."

Laura shook her head, "I told him not to do any undercover jobs but he just made detective and he didn't want to say no. If he misses this-"

"He'll be here as soon as he can," Gabby rubbed her shoulders, "Let me know when you've had enough and need to lie down."

"Mommy!" Diego waved his arms happily seeing his mother, "Look! Look!" He proudly held up the bags of presents.

"Oh I see you've been busy," She chuckled,

"Uh-huh," Diego reached out his arms for Laura to take him, "Mommy?"

"Mommy can't hold you right now," Esmeralda tried to explain to him, "She's in a lot of pain."

"Mommy is hurt?" He asked. Still not understanding things despite what Gabby had told him only moments ago.

"Yeah but Mommy will be okay when your brother and sister get here," Laura ruffled his dark hair, "And when Daddy gets here too."

"Oh," Diego nodded his head, "I help?"

"Oh no," Laura reached out and gave him a kiss, "There isn't much you can do but thank you for getting me these flowers and gift. Why don't you go with Abuela and put them in my room."

"Okay," He nodded.

"Oh," Laura rubbed her abdomen as she felt another contraction coming. She gripped onto Gabby's hand and cried as it ripped through her body. They were definitely getting stronger. "Where is he?" She asked angrily more to herself then to Gabby.

"He'll be here as soon as he can be," Gabby assured her, "It's probably just a temporary undercover job for a few hours. They'll tell him as soon as it's safe to."

"I know, I know," Laura took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. The last thing she needed right now was to be stressed out about where her husband was. "I know he didn't want to miss this on purpose. It's just…. I', gong to hurt him if he does!"

"I don't blame you," Gabby told her, "He shouldn't have take any undercover jobs he-"

The elevator opened and Antonio came running. He was running so fast he didn't see them at first. "Laura!" He turned quickly around and jogged up to her kissing her on the lips, "I came as quickly as I could babe."

"Uh-huh," She pulled back and hit him, "You're so lucky you're back in time! And if I wasn't in so much pain I'd hurt you!" She told him.

"I know," Antonio kissed the side of her head, "I'll take over from here Gab's," He told his sister.

"Okay," Gabby nodded. She walked back to the waiting room and smiled as Diego came running up to her, "It'll be out of Christie's way to come and pick Diego up. I'll just take him back to the apartment with me," Gabby told her parents. "I can swing by Antonio and Laura's place and get what he needs. I know I have my key to their house in my purse somewhere." She set Diego on the ground and held his hands she remerged trough her purse. Finding the key she sad goodbye to her parents and lifted her nephew into her arms.

An hour and a half later Gabby and Diego arrived back to her and Matt's apartment. Gabby set his bag by the door and placed him on the floor and took off his shoes. Smiling as he went running happily to Matt and climbed up on his lap.

"Hi Matt!" He yelled at him even though Matt was just inches away.

"Hey bud," Matt kissed his forehead, "You staying here for awhile?"

"Yeah," Gabby nodded her head, "Christie offered to take Eva but I didn't want her to watch all three of them so I called her and sad we' watch Diego. That way my parents and Laura's mother can all be at the hospital. They'll let us know as soon as the babies are born."

Suddenly realizing Jay was in the room Diego turned and looked at him, "Hi," He smiled, "I Diego."

"Well hello," Jay smiled back, "I'm Jay, I'm a friend of your Uncles."

Diego smiled then hoped off of Matt's lap and went to look at his baby cousins who were laying in a playpen Gabby was bending down to pick up Charlotte. The baby smiling a toothless grin as she saw her mother.

Aaserea then began to cry and Matt went to pick her up and she stopped crying. He waved his fingers in front of her face as she let out a few giggles.

"I board!" Diego announced looking at all of the adults. He didn't like that his cousins took up most of the attention and time of the adults.

"Well let's get out some toys for you then," Gabby shifted Charlotte in her arms an went to retrieve Diego's backpack she put it on the floor and let him take out the toys he wanted to plat with.

"Pay ith me?" He asked.

"I-" Gabby started to say but then both twins began to cry, "I'm sorry Diego your cousins are hungry," She knew they'd need be fed soon and wasn't at all surprised. She sat down on the couch and put a nursing blanket over her to cover her up. She then lifted up her shirt and unclipped her bra and Charlotte began to eat. Once Charlotte was settled then Matt handed her Aasera.

"Board!" Diego snouted loudly; the loud noise startling Charlotte and she began to scream.

"Diego!" Gabby scolded, "You can play by yourself," She knew having two baby siblings was going to be hard for him to adjust to but she hoped that he wouldn't be like this all the time once his brother and sister arrived.

"How about we go outside for a bit," Matt suggested.

"Yeah," Jay caught on, "I'd love to see the parks around here."

"Yay!" Diego cheered happily he ran to the door to get his shoes and coat on.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review :)


	39. Chapter 39

**A\N:** Huge apologizes for this story taking so long to finally end, both myself and **Milady29** had writer's block. On behalf of both of us we'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to us. This last chapter was written by **Milady29.**

 **Disclaimer:** Neither of us own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **12 years later, August, 2016.**

Gabby was putting the laundry away as the girls were getting ready to go to bed. Tomorrow they were going out to buy all the supplies now that they were going to middle school and even though they still felt like her little girls, they were already 12 now. Matt was out to watch a match with Kelly and honestly, she couldn't wait for him to come home so she could go to bed as well, as she had had a busy day of working at the hospital. After the girls had turned two, she had picked up her studies again and she worked in the hospital now.

''Mom can we please stay up a bit longer.'' Charlotte whined.

''No, you are going to bed now! It is already ten and past your bed time!''

''How did you and daddy meet!'' Charlotte asked then.

''Girls, you can't put bed time off by asking me questions.'' Gabby smirked.

''But we want to know! Aseera thinks you met because your house was on fire and daddy came to put out the fire. I said it was a stupid idea!'' Charlotte said, Aseera giving her sister an angry glance.

''Hey, don't say that, I think that is a really cute guess, but no.'' Gabby chuckled.

''Then it must have been because daddy was in the hospital and you worked there!'' Charlotte said proud, sure she was going to be right.

''No, not even close!'' Gabby teased her, Aseera laughing at her sister in a funny way.

''Then tell us!''

''No, you are having an important day tomorrow and you should sleep.''

''I won't sleep until I know.'' Aseera stated.

''Fine then, let's go to the kitchen and I will show you some old pictures.'' Gabby promised.

''Told you it would work!'' Charlotte hissed at Aseera as they walked to the kitchen, Gabby rolling her eyes.

They sat down with some tea while Gabby grabbed the old photo albums.

''These are the pictures of my 21st birthday at molly's and this is where I met your dad.'' She smiled then as she showed the first pictures. She thought back about the beautiful night when they had met. They had not even talked a lot but they had fallen head over heels for each other. She remembered Antonio warning her that he did not like her hanging out with Matt cause he would have to leave but it had all turned out okay now in the end.

''What are you still doing up!'' Matt asked as he walked in, coming back from watching a match with Kelly.

''Mommy is telling us how you met.''

''Oh, old pictures.'' Matt said as he looked over their shoulder at the old pictures of them.

''Your hair was so dumb!'' Aseera laughed.

''Don't say that, your mom thought I was very handsome!'' Matt smirked as he grabbed a can of soda, sitting down with them as well.

They were at the pictures of his going away party now and even though at the time it had seemed like a happy party because he was excited to go overseas, he realized now that half them were looking really sad.

''That is such a sweet picture!'' Aseera sighed as she pointed at the picture of them kissing in O'hare

''Yeah, I went with your dad to the base and then the next day he left, it was really hard to say goodbye but it was also really sweet.'' Gabby said then, Matt caressing her hand again.

''There are no pictures here, just envelopes.''

''These are all the letters me and your dad exchanged.'' Gabby explained.

''That is so romantic!'' Charlotte said, taking one out and starting to read it. ''Dad wrote this one, I can't read it.''

''My handwriting is not that messy.''

''Yes it is and you don't even make hearts on the i!'' Aseera said and they laughed.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and their eight year old came walking in.

''You are being so loud!'' Tommie complained.

''Well, it is time for us all to go to bed.'' Matt declared.

''Good cause Charlotte and Aseera are so loud!'' Tommie blamed his sisters.

''You are so annoying!'' Charlotte told her little brother.

''Alright that is enough you guys, time for us all to go to bed.'' Matt announced.

''But Aseera and Charlotte had a coke!'' He pointed at the can on the table.''

''Nope, they did not, I had and if I give you a can, you will not be asleep before next week.'' Matt said and lifted up Tommie then to bring him back to bed and Tommie laughed loud as Matt threw him over his shoulder.

Gabby smirked, the last time they had given Tommie a bit of soda he had almost been swinging from the lamps.

''Time for you to go to bed soon!'' Gabby told the girls then.

Later that night, she and Matt were still going through the picture albums in bed.

''Oh I love this picture.'' She said. It was a picture of Matt in Iraq. There were not a lot of pictures from when he was there, but this was one of him playing soccer with the guys.

''I have not seen this in a while, look at Jay.'' Matt chuckled. Jay was still looking so young in this picture.

''Tommie is in it too.'' He said then, remembering Tommie and Gabby kissed him on his cheek.

''In a few years Tommie will see these pictures and we will tell him how he got his name.''

''Yeah.''

They went through the pictures they had from their time in Germany. She didn't like to see the ones of when Matt was really hurt and didn't look good at all but the later pictures were really sweet.

''Oh look at this one.'' She sighed as she saw the picture one of the nurses had taken of her sitting on his lap as they looked at the fireworks outside. Between Germany and the final reunion in Chicago there were mostly pictures of Gabby making a picture of her baby bump progress every week so Matt would still be able to see it when he came back.

They looked on and they saw the reunion picture. Gabby smiled at the sight of the large baby bump.

''I was so huge.''

'''Well you were carrying two beautiful girls.'' He smiled. They kept on going through the picture where the album ended with a very sweet picture of all the four little children, after Antonio and Laura had had their twins as well.

After the girls they were not sure if they were going to have any more children, seeing how hard Antonio and Laura were struggling to keep up four kids, but when the girls had turned three, they had felt ready and within a year, Tommie had been born. For a while they had thought about having another child but it had been okay with three.

''So much happened and changed.'' Gabby sighed, closing the book and putting it on the nightstand.

''Yeah but you know what never changed?''

''Hmm?'' She asked as she crawled against him.

''My love for you.'' He smiled, kissing her again.

''I love you too.'' She said softly, holding him close as tears filled her eyes as she thought it was so sweet. A lot had happened in the past almost 14 years, but together they had always been happy and gotten through everything. Even when they had been without each other, their love had stay strong and they were sure that there were many more picture albums to fill.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review :)


End file.
